Hearts of Stone
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Tintar takes a respite in Disney Kingdom, while Sesshoumaru prepares to confront Captain Flint.
1. Arrival

Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Hannah Montana, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Lady and the Tramp, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Jungle Book, Pocahontas or The Chronicles of Narnia, The majority of these properties belong to Disney, except Narnia, which belongs to the late great C.S. Lewis's estate. Other Disclaimers will come as worlds are explored._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Avalonia; London, England, 1940 Anno Domini,_

Una awakened from stone sleep with a massive roar. Her eyes flashed red briefly before looking out to London skyline, hoping against hope that Griff was on his way back.

Leo stepped out to the balcony. He placed a talon on Una's shoulder.

"Una," he said softly, his leonine feature soft and mournful. "It's been a week since they left. Griff and Goliath are not coming home."

She shook her head. "I know it doesn't make sense Leo, but my heart tells me that he's not dead."

"You should come down to the shop," Leo said, "It's not safe for you up here. Tintar's got a nice pot of tea on the stove, and there's someone here to see you."

Una smiled softy and slipped into the upstairs window of the shop. Una walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a long black cloak. She put it on, covering her angelic wings, her pink dress and her horse-like hooves. Leo had already donned his cloak. The pair of British gargoyles headed down the stairs to the main floor of their shop.

_Into the Mystic _was usually open all night, but since Griff and Goliath had vanished last week, the store had been closed. It wasn't that unusual, with the war on, many shops were closed, but it placed a strain on the gargoyles for whom money was tight. The rest of the clan lived out in the country, on a modest estate, known as _Knight's Spur_. The Shop, which had been clan property for generations, provided revenue for the gargoyles. It wasn't easy to feed a clan of over a hundred gargoyles.

The clan had always kept it low-key. No more than three gargoyles running the shop at a time Leo, Una, and Griff had been those three. Until a Scottish gargoyle by the name Goliath arrived during the air raids last week. He and Griff had gone out to fight the Nazis, and had not returned.

When Old Pog, the clan leader heard that Griff had vanished, he'd sent Tintar to the shop to help out. Una had not liked that, she'd felt as though they'd given up on Griff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintar was from the same rookery generation as Leo and Una; the clutch that had hatched in 1898. At 42 years old, they were the biological equivalents of 21 year old humans.

Tintar's fur was black, and like most London Gargoyles, he had the appearance of a heraldic beast: a lion. He had a pair of black, feathered wings, currently hidden by his cloak. He wore a pair of black jeans on under his cloak. Gargoyles had no need for shoes and Tintar did not like to wear shirts, though he was required to wear a cloak so that the customers would assume that his lion-like gargoyle face was a mask.

_Humans are so dumb sometimes _Tintar thought as he looked up at the stairs. Leo had convinced Una to come down, that was good. Una was a beautiful gargoyle, and of course she was Griff's girl. They hadn't mated yet, but it had been considered a matter of time. And then they got the call that Griff was missing in action.

Tintar had always looked up to Griff, and now…it seemed like he was gone forever. He died protecting those he cared about. A gargoyle could not ask for a more honorable death. He glanced back at their human visitor, who simply waited patiently by the counter, standing next to the till.

He watched Una's blank face as she descended. She had the features of a unicorn. A horse-like head, and small horn jutting from her forehead, like a sharp spike. She often decorated it with jewelry. She had snow-white fur and underneath her cloak a pair of elegant, angelic feathered-wings.

Leo by contrast was much less graceful. Like himself, his heraldic form was a lion, but Leo's fur was a golden color, so he looked more like a real lion, even though there was no genetic relationship with lions or unicorns or eagles. It was just one of the features that gargoyles had. It wasn't that strange. Tintar had heard of a creature from Australia that had the look of a duck and a beaver combined.

Una's face brightened when she recognized the man waiting in the shop.

"Jack!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hello Una," the man said he looked empathetic. "I heard about Griff, I am so sorry. He was a noble gargoyle, he will be missed."

Jack Lewis was one of the few people who knew the secret of _Into the Mystic._

He was well trusted among the London clan, as he had a noble soul as well as a keen and open mind.

"We heard your radio broadcast the other day," Leo said smiling. "It was very thought-provoking."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Jack said, "But am here on some urgent business. I saw the closed sign out front. Does this mean that you aren't taking customers at all?"

"We're closing up the shop temporarily," Tintar said. "It's just too dangerous here in the city during the day. We're too vulnerable in our stone sleep. Sooner or later a bomb might land on the shop and then where will we be?"

Jack nodded, "I understand completely, in fact just saw a dear friend, and she's sending her children to stay with Professor Diggory Kirke out in the country. You remember him don't you?"

Una smiled "Yes," she said. "He had that apple tree in the yard behind his house. I always thought that there was something unusual about that tree."

"Well anyway if you're closed then I won't trouble you any longer," Jack said. "I do have other places to be."

"Oh come now Jack," Leo interjected. "You're a friend of the clan. We always have time for you."

"Well," Jack said, "I was passing by an antiquities dealer in Sussex when I spotted this curious item. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and placed it on the counter.

The trio of gargoyles looked closely at the box. It was decorated with what looked like Norse runes. Around the keyhole on the box was a small symbol. It appeared to be a small circle with two smaller circles attached at the top.

"What is it?" Tintar asked.

"For the life of me I do not know," Jack said. "But I knew it was something special. It has a magical feel about it. I was certain that you'd be able to find the answer."

"Have you opened it?" Una asked.

"Sadly no," Jack relied. "I don't have the key."

Una slipped into the back room and shuffled around for about five minutes before returning with a small key.

"The _Alohamora _Key is said to be able to fit any lock." She said fitting the small key into the lock.

The key turned easily, and Una opened the box. There were two items inside. A small parchment and a glowing green crystal. Una lifted out the parchment and cautiously unfolded it.

She gasped in shock.

"What?" Jack said looking distressed. "What's wrong Una?"

She turned the parchment towards the men. In faded ink there was an image of a

shield, possibly a coat of arms. The image on the shield was a griffin in a sitting position, with one talon raised.

"This is the emblem of the Griffin's Gate," Una said. "Sister Talisman of the Phoenix Gate."

Jack frowned. "The Phoenix Gate? That's the time travel talisman right?"

"Yes," she said. "This talisman," she pointed to the image on the parchment. "The Griffon's Gate was said to be a doorway through worlds."

"Worlds?" Tintar asked.

"See," Una said. "Sorcerers have known for some time now that there is not just one universe, one world, but many. These different worlds have different rules and people and kinds of creatures. Each one is unique. The Griffin's Gate was said to be a sort of way to travel between these worlds: one of the many chinks or chasms between them. There used to be many of these sorts of doorways, but they've grown rare lately. Most of them are discovered accidentally, the Griffin's Gate was forged specifically to use these gates."

"So this gate would let one travel to say, Mars?" Tintar asked.

"No of course not," Jack said looking at Tintar oddly. "Mars is a part if our world and you really could get there if you traveled far enough. The worlds the Griffins Gate takes you to are beyond anything that anyone in our work could possibly get to with science."

Tintar blushed, although you couldn't really tell, gargoyle faces aren't human faces, sometimes the expressions are harder to tell.

"The Griffin's Gate was lost centuries ago anyway." Una said. "One of the Oberon's Children, a trickster named Bes, one of the Netjer, took it and used it. He has never returned to our world. So the gate is forever out of reach. I've just never seen its image anywhere before. Whoever made this must have seen the gate before Bes took it."

"But basically this box is a dead end yes?" Jack asked.

"An interesting historical treasure yes," Una said, "but not the actual Griffin's Gate no."

"All right," Jack said. "Well, I really must be going, not all of us are nocturnal you know, and you can't really tell when those Nazis will attack again."

Jack ducked out into the street and headed towards his home. As if in response to his earlier words the air raid alarms went off. Tintar watched the humans out in the street start running towards the shelters.

The gargoyles had no choice but to go about their usual business. They could not go to a bomb shelter like the humans. They were however attempting to gather up items that they felt were too valuable to leave behind when they left the shop. They were going to try for their estate the next night. Una was not happy about this but she went along with it.

As they were gathering up antiques and other knick-knacks, Tintar noticed the green crystal in the box Jack had brought in. He walked over and picked it up. It dangled from a necklace, with a small note attached to the string. Tintar read the note: _Atlantis Crystal_ wasscrawled in bad handwriting on the note.

The gargoyle furrowed his brow and flipped the paper over. There was something written in Latin on the other side.

"Una," he said called out, as his companions were not in the main shop. He stepped towards the valuable display case where the rarest and most expensive magical items were kept.

A large hammer, reputed to be Thor's hammer _Mjolnir_, began to glow. Lightning arced from the hammer into the crystal. There was a bright flash of light, and a bright green glow enveloped Tintar.

The light vanished and with it the black feline gargoyle was gone. The light from _Mjolnir_ faded. Leo walked into the room and looked around.

"Tintar?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Wood between Worlds_

Tintar gasped for breath as he came splashing out of the pool. He looked around. He was standing in a forest. There were trees and pools of water every ten feet or so. The sky was dark and lightning flashed in the distance. A guinea pig shuffled along the ground at his feet. Tintar swallowed and glanced at the Atlantis Crystal. It was black now, like a burnt out light bulb.

"No sense in standing around here," he said out loud to no one in particular. He removed his cloak and climbed a tree. He glanced around when he reached the top of the tree. The storm seemed to swirl in a spiral pattern. He peered at the eye of this storm. He was certain he saw electric lights, signs of a town. He attempted to glide towards the town, but there wasn't enough wind. He fell about fifty feet and splashed in the pool he'd first arrived in.

"Walking it is." He muttered as he began moving towards the town, which was probably two or three miles away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

The woods never changed. Nothing changed, except that the storm grew darker as he pushed further. Tintar began to worry. Rain never fell, and yet the sky seemed about to burst it occurred to Tintar that this was not a natural storm. He wondered if he should seek shelter.

He was not a brave gargoyle like Griff had been, nor was he strong like Leo. He had an interest in magic, but Una had told him that he lacked any real talent in the arts of sorcery.

The forest suddenly burst into a large clearing, or rather, a town in the clearing. There was a sign with two arrows. One pointed back at the forest that the gargoyle had just left.

This sign said: _Woods Between Worlds. _The second sign read: _Traverse Town_ and pointed to the village that stood before him.

Tintar bit his lower lip, then cloaked his wings and entered the town. He began moving down the quiet street. Creatures watched him from the shadows. Tintar's gargoyle senses told him that he was being watched, but he wasn't certain by who…or what.

He turned a corner onto a busier street. It was busier only because there was a young girl playing a guitar in front of a tavern. The tavern's name hung in faded letters above the girl, who couldn't have been more than 14. The sign read _Transit Tavern _Tintar walked cautiously towards the tavern.

As he drew closer he heard the girl singing. She had an amazing voice.

"I still miss you," She sang. "I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though we're different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you and just need you to know, I still miss you. Sha la la la la la la la la, I still miss you."

A fox, standing on two legs and wearing green tights accompanied by a bear in similar garb came around the corner and entered the bar. The fox dropped a small bag of coins into the guitar case lying next to the girl.

"God bless you," she said, she sounded so forlorn, so hurt.

Tintar walked by the girl, but couldn't resist tossing half a pound into the girl's case.

"God bless you," she said smiling at him. Tintar felt odd. She clearly didn't have any problem with the fact that he was a gargoyle. He wasn't used to being treated as an equal by a human.

He entered the bar, it was warm inside, and instantly Tintar felt guilty about the young girl singing outside in the cold dark street. He glanced around the bar and wasn't quite sure what to think.

The fox and the bear sat at the bar drinking mugs of beer. Further down, an old man in a blue robe, with a long white beard sat drinking a glass of wine. In the corner a cocker spaniel and a mutt appeared to be dining on spaghetti.

A hunchback in green, kept to himself in the corner, and a large python lay coiled up next to the fire. A raccoon sitting at the bar snacked on a biscuit, with a small pile of biscuits yet to be eaten.

"What'll it be?" the barkeep asked Tintar. The Barkeeper didn't seem to care that

Tintar was a gargoyle; not surprising considering that his patrons weren't all human.

"Er…uh," Tintar muttered. "Do you accept British currency?"

"What'd ya think loser?" The Bartender said. "This is Traverse Town, we gots travelers from all parts coming up in here. We take all money!"

"Er…I'll just have a root beer," Tintar said nervously as he placed a few British half-pence on the counter. The barkeep muttered something about new arrivals and brought him a sarsaparilla.

"Ah a gargoyle after my own heart," The man in blue said he slid up next to Tintar.

"You are a gargoyle right?" the man asked.

"Yes," Tintar said tentatively, "My name is Tintar."

"Merlin," the wizard replied, "Don't mind Tom, he's just cranky. We all are."

"Why?" Tintar asked.

Merlin looked surprised. "Why because of the Heartless of course."

"The who?" He asked surprised.

"Aren't you one of the survivors? Wasn't your world devoured?" Merlin asked sounding a little surprised. "Then you honestly do not know?"

"Well…" Tintar started, and then he realized that he didn't know what to say.

"Come my Gargate friend," The bearded man said gesturing him towards the corner of the tavern. "We have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Remnants World_

"This is an unusual turn of events," a dark man, with a red parrot on his shoulder said. He held a long golden cobra shaped staff.

"The gargoyle's presence changes nothing," a second man said. He had a short trimmed beard, and wore a grey cloak. On his chest was a golden shield with an emblem of a phoenix on it. His head was covered by a purple skull cap and a blue jewel wrapped in gold was centered in his forehead. "We continue as planned."

"Aslan drew him out of his world," A tall dark figure said. His head was a vulture head, and he had four arms. "If Aslan is involved then he's a threat."

"Arrg!" a mustached man in bright red with a hook for a hand said. "Let me at the slimy bilge rat. Five minutes with me and he won't a threat any more!"

"Look," a duck dressed in orange and red with a black mask, exclaimed. "A crocodile!"

"Where?" The pirate yelped in panic. The duck burst out laughing, wildly and maniacally.

"You'd think after six times you'd stop falling for that," he chuckled. "And yet it never seems to get old."

The others ignored their companion.

"Nevertheless," a deep voice said. "His presence does present a problem. It means that Aslan is aware of us; we're not off the map. I think we should move forward with the next phase."

This suggestion came from a rather chunky woman with grey skin, and black tentacles coming from her lower body.

"I have always maintained that Aslan was always aware of what we were doing," The vulture-headed being said. "Do not underestimate that Lion! You do and our whole plan goes right to Bism."

"SILENCE!" Came a commanding voice, a shadowy figure stepped forward, a raven perched atop her staff. A pair of horns was the most prominent feature on her head.

"We knew this moment would come," she said cautiously, "We prepared for when the forces of good became aware of us. We move on to phase three. And sooner or later that gargoyle will find his way into one of our worlds. When he arrives, kill him."


	2. Departure

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Hannah Montana, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Bone, Inuyasha or The Chronicles of Narnia, The majority of these properties belong to Disney, except Narnia, Bone, and Inuyasha. Other Disclaimers will come as worlds are explored. Also my Gummi Gates are clearly taken From Stargate, so no lawsuits their either_

_Author's Notes: I am somewhat unfamiliar with the Final Fantasy game; as such I will be using other Anime that I am more comfortable with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"It all started four or five years ago," Merlin said. "Of course that's relative, time passes differently in different worlds. For Hollow Bastion, the world where this began, it's been almost fifty years."

Tintar cloaked his wings and followed the wizard towards the door.

"What is a Heartless?" Tintar asked, still attempting to take in what Merlin was saying.

"You understand that there are multiple worlds yes?" the sorcerer asked. The Gargoyle nodded curtly.

"Simply put the Heatless is a devourer," Merlin answered. "When a person looses their heart, their soul, they become a Heartless. We don't know much else, but we do know that someone has found a way to use the Heartless to devour whole worlds. These ragtag groups you see here in Traverse Town are the survivors of fallen worlds. Suffice it to say, there's not a person in the city that hasn't lost someone."

They opened the door to the tavern, as they did Tintar noticed a small white creature, wearing a black t-shirt with a star on it rush out of the kitchen with two plates, and run over and deliver it to the fox and the bear.

Tintar stepped outside, and noticed Merlin handing a few coins to the young girl.

"Miley here lost her whole world," Merlin said. "She alone was the soul survivor."

Tintar nodded solemnly towards her, she smiled back and waved.

"She was a singer in her own world before it was lost," Merlin said rejoining Tintar and leading him down the dark streets.

"She's a trooper," Merlin said. "Unlike a lot of folks around here, she hasn't given up hope."

"Where is here?" Tintar asked. He glanced at the dark alleys between buildings. There were creatures lurking about, they shrank back when he tried to get a closer look. It was dark, even with his gargoyle senses it was still dark.

"This is Traverse Town," Merlin said. "A lost home for wayward souls."

"Like the sign says," Tintar said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," Merlin said cautiously. "When most residents arrive, they appear in the Woods between Worlds, you'll find however, that you cannot get back into the woods."

Tintar frowned. "Well then how…"

"Hush," Merlin interrupted. "We're being watched."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Remnants World,_

"What's our next move?" Tash asked calmly. The Calormen Vulture god surveyed his allies optimistically.

"We wait for Naraku to return," Jafar, the royal vizier of Agrabah said calmly. "Ah, speak of the proverbial devil."

A man in a baboon mask appeared seemingly out of nowhere. This was Onigumo, the thief who gave up his heart to become the demon Naraku.

"What news do you bring us?" Ursula, the former aid to King Triton asked.

Naraku remained silent.

"Come on," The Archmage demanded. "We haven't got all day!"

"We have all millennium if that's what I choose," Naraku said. "I don't report to you, I made my agreement with Maleficent."

The witch simply nodded towards the demon lord.

"I have been to Disney Castle," Naraku reported. "The King has left without a trace. His followers have no clue where he's gone. But I do."

There was a long pause before NegaDuck let out an; "Oooh, how many times are you going to do that?"

Naraku smiled under his baboon-mask. The demon got a sick sort of pleasure leaving his "allies" in suspense. He feared none of them, and respected only Tash and Maleficent.

"He went to speak with Aslan," The demon said chuckling. "He also left some instructions behind for the Wizard Donald and Sir Goofy. Needless to say, they didn't get them."

The demon placed an envelope with the king's seal on the table before them.

"Excellent," Maleficent cooed, stroking her raven Diablo, "Well done Naraku, we've another task for your unique skills, if you're willing."

"My life is but to serve, Milady," Naraku said chuckling. Jafar got the distinct impression that he was being mocked.

"This gargoyle arrived in Traverse Town less than an hour ago," Maleficent said calmly, waving her hand over the crystal sphere on her staff. Tintar's image appeared inside the sphere.

"You want me to spy on him," Naraku asked.

"See if he's Aslan's new champion," Tash said. "I knew that the Lion would move against us, but he never moves directly."

Naraku nodded, and then shimmered out.

"Can we trust him?" Jafar asked.

"I can," Maleficent responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Merlin's house, Traverse Town,_

"So," Merlin said placing a tea cup at Tintar's place. "Would you like some sugar?"

The gargoyle nodded slowly, while looking around Merlin's house in wonder.

"Are you actually him?" Tintar asked. "_The _Merlin. King Arthur's court and all that blather?"

"Er…uh yes and no," Merlin responded. "I am him, but not the Merlin from your world, so no I'm not the Merlin you're thinking of, who I believe was once called Myrddyn, not Merlin. Say when."

"What?" Tintar asked, and then he noticed the sugar was placing scoops of sugar in his teacup.

"Er…when?" Tintar asked. The sugar bowl stopped and began hopping down towards Merlin.

"These Heartless," Merlin said sighing and shaking his head. "They've taken so many worlds, and I fear that they only intend to take more. I've taken it upon myself to create a catalogue of all the worlds that have been lost." He took out a small scroll. "It has been one of the hardest tasks of my life."

"Why is that?" Tintar asked.

"How do you record what isn't there anymore?" Merlin asked. "It's a shame; so many worlds have been taken. No world is safe. You're lucky that you still have a world."

"Yes," Tintar said suddenly standing and uncloaking his wings. "Speaking of my world, I really should be getting back."

Merlin nodded. "Of course, let me show you to the Gummi Gate."

"The what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This, my Gargate friend, is a Gummi Gate," Merlin said. It was a large black ring, with a smaller pedestal right next to it. There was a keypad on the pedestal, full of round organic shapes that Tintar did not know.

"What is it?" The gargoyle wondered out loud. The duo stood at the edge of town, right in front of where the Woods between Worlds had been. The woods were gone, replaced by a large stone wall, about twenty feet tall, and the Gummi Gate/ Pedestal.

"It's an artificial doorway between worlds," Merlin pointed upwards. "The stars represent the Worlds, or Universes rather, but they seem like worlds. You probably came out inside the Wood between Worlds didn't you?"

The gargoyle nodded.

"Yes," Merlin said. "That was always the best way to journey between different worlds, but the Wood is crawling with Heartless these days, far too many to allow people to travel that way, so King Mickey, whose in charge of the rules governing our Multi-verse banned travel that way. The means by which you described to me of your arrival, was a method put into place before the ban. Honestly, you were lucky you didn't run into any Heartless."

"So how do I get home?" Tintar asked.

"You enter the coordinates for your world into the Gummi Gate," Merlin said. "And it takes you there."

Tintar looked panicked. "I've never traveled between worlds before," The gargoyle said alarmed. "I don't know my home-world coordinates."

Merlin looked at him. "That could be a problem."

Tintar looked at the gate, and then back at Merlin. "Are you sure you don't know the coordinates. You know what a gargoyle is, and you said that they're only native to my own world. You've been there?"

"No I haven't," Merlin said. "I received several messages from Myrddyn, and he described gargoyles to me."

The wizard snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!"

With that he disappeared in a 'poof.' He re-appeared a second later holding a book.

"This book contains the addresses of all of the worlds I've had contact with," Merlin said excitedly, flipping through the pages. "Unfortunately the addresses don't have the names of the worlds to go along with them, but I remember the communication with your world happened around August fifth of last year."

Tintar cocked an eyebrow ridge.

Merlin flipped through his log. "Ah yes," He said. "I'm pretty sure that this is address to your world." He pointed to a series of symbols.

"If I'm wrong," Merlin said, tearing out a sheet of paper and handing it to him. "This is the Traverse Town gate address, you can always come back."

Merlin began pressing the symbols on the gate in rapid succession. There were seven symbols to input, and the moment he'd pressed the last one the black gate shudder and began making sounds like a telephone dialing. It shuddered and volts of electricity wrapped around the doorway, and then flooded the center of the ring, filling it up with what appeared to be water.

"Just step through," Merlin advised.

Tintar swallowed and stepped into the gate, leading towards the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Western Woods, Narnia, Whiteroof 10th, 7 seventh year of High King Peter's reign _

Tintar stepped out into a completely different world. He glanced behind him. The gate here did not look like the Traverse Town gate. It appeared to be carved out of wood, though it was still round. The energy within the circle vanished.

The gargoyle looked around, uncertain if this was his world or not. It appeared to be a forest, and Tintar knew that there were many forests in his own world. There was no way of knowing if he was in his world unless he looked around.

He stepped further away from the Gummi Gate, noticing the access pedestal in the bushes to the left of the gate. There was snow on the ground, and it felt cool to his gargoyle feet, the forest was silent, which was actually a welcome change compared to the sound of Britain's air raid sirens.

The forest was almost too quiet. Tintar smelled several scents that he did not recognize. The forest was also darker than he was accustomed too. Not that it mattered, since gargoyles were by nature nocturnal creatures, darkness bothered them little, but Tintar had lived near a city all his life, and cities were bright. It was a new sensation.

He entered a clearing, and noticed a lamppost in the center of the clearing. Snow flittered down and Tintar realized that he'd smelled the kerosene from the lamp without registering it. He noticed what looked like roots at the base of the lamppost. He stepped further into the clearing and looked up.

It was partially cloudy due to the snow, but he could see about a third of the sky. He did not recognize the constellations.

"So," he said aloud to himself. "Not my world. Blast that infernal wizard. Now I'll have to go back."

He glanced back in the direction of the Gummi Gate considering. There couldn't be any harm in just looking around could there? How often did a gargoyle get a chance to spend time in an alternate universe anyway?

He sniffed the air cautiously, making sure that he knew the way back to the Gummi gate, then fell to all fours and loped in a random direction.

The gargoyle couldn't help but take in all sorts of new smells; he wondered vaguely how many of the smells were completely alien. There was a small wood on the Gargoyle's estate back in England, but nothing like this. This was the size of a National Forest. He couldn't be sure which smells were unknown in his world, and which were just alien to him because of his lack of experience in large forests.

He noticed that the sky was gradually growing lighter, and his internal biological clock, which had been in a vastly different time zone, adjusted accordingly. He realized he had just moments till sunrise, and cursed himself for his stupidity.

Here he was in another world, unfamiliar with the threats that surrounded him, and he was moments away from his stone sleep.

He paused and faced the east, still surrounded by forest, he was unsure of what lay in any direction. Merlin had said that gargoyles were natives only to Tintar's own world. So they wouldn't think anything of a statue right?

In any case, he had no choice but to hope for the best. He was not a religious gargoyle by any means, despite being an avid listener to Jack's radio program. Still he wondered if this was a good situation for a prayer.

He unfurled his wings and took a menacing pose, greeting the dawn. There was a grinding sound as the sunlight transformed him into a harmless stone statue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Remnants World,_

Naraku reappeared before the group. "He left Traverse Town," the demon reported before he could get any flack from the others. "Merlin tried to send him back to the Archmage's world, but that damned fool of a magician entered the coordinates of Narnia instead. I then took the liberty of relieving Merlin of the correct coordinates."

"No doubt that this 'accident' of sending the beast to Narnia was the hand of Aslan," Jafar said in disgust. The rest of the table's eyes fell on Tash.

"What do you expect of me?" the Calormen god asked. "I cannot enter Narnia unless I am bidden from the inside. All of the Heartless I control are in the desert near Tashbaan."

"I cannot enter Narnia either," Naraku said. "My presence there would alert Aslan in a second. However, I did send a small band of my Heartless into Telmar. They'll be in Narnia by noon. It should be enough to destroy him."

The Archmage smiled. "It's daytime in Narnia right now, your Heartless will finish him while he's weak and helpless."

"Aw," NegaDuck said. "What a shame, I was hoping to smash him with a large blunt object..."

"Patience," Maleficent said, calming the council. "Everything will happen in its own time. Even if Naraku's Heartless fail, we'll have other opportunities. It's all a matter of perspective. Let us move on to the next issue, we know that Aslan is involved in both the departure of King Mickey, and the arrival of this gargoyle. What is the Lion up too? Let's not forget that this is the beast that killed Empress Jadis of Charn."

To be continued…


	3. Narnia

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Hannah Montana, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Bone, Inuyasha or The Chronicles of Narnia, The majority of these properties belong to Disney, except Narnia, Bone, and Inuyasha. Other Disclaimers will come as worlds are explored. Also my Gummi Gates are clearly taken From Stargate, so no lawsuits their either_

_Author's Notes: I am somewhat unfamiliar with the Final Fantasy game; as such I will be using other Anime that I am more comfortable with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Western Woods, Narnia, Whiteroof 11__th__, 7 seventh year of High King Peter's reign _

The hunting party moved through the early morning light, oblivious to the stone gargoyle less than a mile away.

Queen Lucy sighed. The eleventh of Whiteroof was the day before Christmas Eve. She hadn't wanted to be out in the forest hunting were-wolves with Christmas just two days away.

But it was one of her duties as queen. She glanced over at her brother. King Peter was the picture of duty. He always tried to do what was right for Narnia, even if he didn't like it. He looked stone-faced and certain of what he was doing. But Lucy knew her brother better than that. He was unhappy about missing Christmas as well.

"I do love snow in Narnia," she commented to her brother. "It reminds me of when we first came here."

"Yes," Kaja a talking white tiger who was accompanying the party. "And it's even more satisfying to know that spring is just around the corner. Aslan know I love winter as much as the next tiger, but a hundred years?"

Lucy smiled to herself. Kaja was always like that, he was a little lonely. Most of the talking tigers had sided with the white witch and so poor Kaja found himself cracking jokes and attempting to hide the pain.

"Yes but we'll all catch our death of cold I shouldn't wonder," Muggleplum the Marsh-wiggle commented. Queen Lucy giggled. All Marsh-Wiggles were like that. She glanced ahead and saw Huntress Moon; the talking wolf at the head of the hunting party had stopped and was now talking with King Peter.

She vaguely wished Susan and Edmund were here, but they had gone to the Lone Islands to inspect their holdings. It was to be the first Christmas in Narnia that they were to spend apart.

"Huntress lost the were-wolf's scent," Peter said, turning his horse around. The humans and the Marsh-wiggle rode on horseback. The other members were Huntress, Kaja, and the Centaur Oreius. None of whom could ride horse-back. These were of course not _Talking _Horses. One did not ride those sorts of horses in Narnia except on special occasions.

"She says that there are other scents that are getting in the way," Lucy observed her brother's face. She knew all to well that there was something bothering him. "We make camp here."

The king dismounted landing in the snow.

"Oreius, Kaja, Huntress," he said. "You three stand guard; it's nearly sunset. The rest of us will gather firewood."

Peter glanced over at Lucy. "Don't worry Lu. I'm sure we'll be back in time for the Christmas Feast."

Lucy smiled at her brother, but she wasn't hopeful. While the Christmas Feast was one of Lucy's favorite times of the year in Narnia, she knew her duty came first. They were charged with protecting Narnia, and a rouge were-wolf was about as dangerous as they come.

"Come on then," Muggleplum said. "No use standing around waiting for darkness to fall. Let's get some firewood. Although it'll all be soaking wet I shouldn't wonder."

"Don't stray too far from this clearing," Peter instructed.

Lucy nodded and stepped into the woods to gather firewood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Queen hadn't gone far when she came to the edge of a cliff. It was a beautiful view of nearly the entire Narnian countryside. She could see where the Telmar River merged with the Great River, and even as far as the fords of Beruna.

She glanced to her right and saw a statue a little ways down the cliff.

"What a curious statue," the Queen of Narnia said out loud. She stepped over, examining it more closely. It looked like a statue of a winged lion. The Lion was of course the symbol of Narnia. It also appeared to have on a pair of pants, stone too of course but that in and of itself was odd because the talking beasts of Narnia wore no clothes except in battle.

The cliff faced east and the Queen could already see the first few stars appearing in the Narnian sky. She realized that she'd better get back to camp.

"Well, well, well," a thick deep voice said. The Queen turned in surprise to see a wolf standing at the entrance to the forest. No, it wasn't a wolf, because wolves didn't stand on their hind legs. "What do I have here? The self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia."

Lucy looked panicked. There was the sudden drop behind her, and the were-wolf in front of her. She was trapped. She started cursing herself for her foolishness. She'd wander too far from the base camp. That's when she heard the crackling sound. The were-wolf heard it too.

She looked at the statue to her left, and saw cracks beginning to form all over its stone body. As if the statue was breaking apart. The eyes suddenly began to glow white-hot like a pair of magnesium flares. Then, the "statue" stood up, letting out a tremendous roar and shedding all of its stone "skin".

"Huh-ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!" Tintar roared with the evening light. He felt especially rejuvenated, as though the light from this world's sun had charged him up more than usual.

Lucy looked at the gargoyle with awe, but the were-wolf wasted no time. With the queen distracted he lunged.

Tintar saw the queen and the wolf's lunge out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think he just re-acted, his instinctive gargoyle urge to protect flaring up. He spun and moved far faster than the were-wolf he attacked with a bestial roar.

The wolf was surprised by the sudden attack, but wasted no time. He lunged and bit Tintar's leg, crushing the bone. His claws tore at Tintar's chest, but Tintar struck back with far more force than the were-wolf could muster, Tintar's claws were designed to dig through stone, a were-wolf's flesh was nothing.

The leonine gargoyle lunged with his claw and tore at the lycanthrope's chest, the were-wolf yelped in surprise. Tintar dug his claw through the beast's rib-cage, and then raked downwards, breaking the lupine's ribs.

It was then that the wolf decided to make a strategic retreat. Bloody and bruised the animal released his lock on Tintar's leg and made off for the forest. The gargoyle collapsed and groaned.

His chest was bloody with claw marks, but he wasn't worried about those, he was worried about his left leg. The were-wolf had bitten through the leg and had broken it right above the ankle.

The sixteen-year old queen rushed over to her rescuer. "Thank you," she cried. But then she wasted no time. She removed the sacred cordial that Father Christmas had given her seven years before and prepared to dress his wounds.

"It was nothing," Tintar said. "Really you don't have to do anything." But to his shock she let several drops fall on his broken leg. He felt relief from the pain instantly. He could even feel the leg mending itself, but Lucy had already moved on from his injured leg and was dressing the slashes on his chest.

"How?" Tintar wondered out loud.

"It's nothing," Lucy said smiling. "It's the least I can do after you saved my life like that!"

"You're Majesty!" Kaja exclaimed. Tintar's eyes widened in shock as a tiger, a wolf and a centaur came rushing into the clearing, followed by a young man in armor on horseback.

"Lucy," King Peter exclaimed. "Are you all right? We thought we'd lost you! Huntress followed your scent."

"I'm fine," Lucy said sounding excited. "The were-wolf attacked me, but Aslan sent this noble warrior to save my life!"

Tintar blushed and looked away. He couldn't help but get a good feeling when he heard the word "Aslan" though.

"It was nothing really," Tintar said. "I'm a gargoyle. We have a natural desire to protect. I sensed this young lady in danger and I acted on instinct." Though Tintar acted humble, in his head he was thinking _Griff would have been so proud._

"Nonsense," Peter said. "Your instinct was given to you by Aslan. And you just saved the life of the Queen of Narnia, and my sister!"

Tintar's eyes widened in shock once again. He'd saved the life of a queen?

"He's certainly owed some kind of reward your majesty," suggested a new creature that smelled to Tintar like a combination of chewing tobacco, and swamp muck.

"He must join us in Cair Paravel for the Christmas Feast," Lucy said excitedly. "He hurt that were-wolf so badly, there's no way that he can hurt anyone till New Year's at least."

"We would like to at least know your champion's name your majesty," Muggleplum said.

"Er…uh," Tintar decided not to go into the gargoyle idea of names. "I am called Tintar."

"Well Tintar," King Peter said. "Would you like to join us for the Christmas Feast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The were-wolf limped deeper in to the forest. Badly injured, and definitely dying. He'd never encountered a creature like that. A statue that had just come to life? Where the Bism had that come from?

That's when the dark creatures appeared. The were-wolf looked around in panic. They looked like little skeleton warriors, three feet tall tops. They had bat-like wings coming from their backs and the armor on their chests bore a symbol of a heart with an X through it.

"What the Bism!" The were-wolf yelped before one of the creatures dove its hand into the beast's chest and pulled out his heart. It didn't look like a heart actually looks. It was shaped like a cartoon heart, because this was no heart, it was the were-wolf's soul. The beast let out a guttural groan as he descended into Hell and became a Heartless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you turn to stone when the sun rises and become flesh again at night?" King Peter asked. "Rotten luck."

Tintar had chosen to accept the invitation to Cair Paravel on the grounds that he was starving. He hadn't eaten since he'd been drawn out of his own world.

"My kind is used to it," Tintar said. "We've become stone during the day for as long as we can remember. It's not magic; it's just a part of who we are. So tell me more about Narnia."

Tintar walked along side the king, Lucy beside him, Huntress taking point, and Muggleplum and Oreius behind them.

"Well," Peter said. "We're a pretty small country actually. For a hundred years the land was ruled over by a horrible White Witch. She made it eternally winter, yet never Christmas. Then we came along and fulfilled a prophecy set down by Aslan near the beginning. The witch is dead, this is true winter, and it is also Christmas Eve in Narnia."

Tintar cocked his head, there was that name again. "Aslan" every time he heard it, it gave him a good feeling.

"Narnia is of course inhabited by, Talking Beasts, like Huntress and Kaja," King Peter said. "Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Gentle Giants, Dwarves, Marsh-Wiggles like Muggleplum, Dryads, Naiads, and Hamadryads."

"The Wild Lands are to the North," Peter said. "The western wasteland of Telmar is to the west, Archenland and Calormen are to the south, and the Ocean is east."

He smiled as they came over the rise. "And that," he said pointing to the beautiful castle on the peninsula. "That is Cair Paravel. It is the capitol of Narnia and our destination."

"It's amazing," Tintar said in wonder. He'd never seen a castle before, and Cair Paravel put all of those that he'd seen in books to shame.

As the party approached the gates a faun came out of the castle to greet them.

"Tumnus," Lucy said embracing her oldest Narnian friend. "It is so good to see you."

"And you your majesty," Tumnus said happily. "You have arrived home just in time! The feast is all prepared and Father Christmas has just arrived."

"Father Christmas!" Tintar said out loud. He had always believed that Father Christmas was just a fairy tale. He'd never in his wildest dreams believed the Christmas saint to be real. His clan did celebrate Christmas and Easter as well as the Winter Solstice.

They entered the great hall, and before them was a massive table, covered in red and green cloth, with all sorts of good things to eat spread out upon the table.

But at the end of the table was the amazing part; there he was.

"Welcome home your majesties," Father Christmas said. "I have just come from the Lone Islands, and your royal brother and sister send their greetings."

"This is incredible," Tintar whispered. The king and queen took their places at the head of the table, and Tumnus showed Tintar to a seat nearby.

Father Christmas's joyful tone took on a more serious note. "I have brought something for you as well, Tintar of the London Clan."

The gargoyle unfurled his wings in surprise.

Father Christmas opened his bag and removed three items. "This first item is a Key."

He handed Tintar the key, and the gargoyle examined it. It appeared to be an ordinary key, the end was shaped like a lion's head and a red ribbon was strung through the lion's mouth. A keychain dangled from the end with the same symbol that Tintar had seen on the box with the Atlantis Crystal in it. A circle with two smaller circles attached at the top.

"What does it unlock?" Tintar asked. Father Christmas smiled knowingly. "You will know when the time comes. The second gift you should know right away, it came from your own world."

Father Christmas handed Tintar a small blue and golden colored shield with a gryphon's image engraved on it. Tintar did indeed recognize it; from the image that Una had shown him in the shop.

"The Gryphon's Gate!" Tintar exclaimed happily. He knew that if he could figure out how to use it, he could go home. "How does it work?"

Father Christmas shook his head. "I do not know. I know only to give you what Aslan told me to give you."

Tintar sighed heavily and placed the gate in his pocket.

With that Father Christmas vanished. Tintar looked taken aback.

"Don't worry," Peter said. "He has many more gifts to give tonight."

"It's not that," The gargoyle said. "It's that I've no idea what to do with the gifts I've been given."

He glanced down at the Key, and the Gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goofy!" Donald yelled kicking the slothful knight. Not that he wasn't used to his best friend's laziness, or that he didn't revel in relaxing himself. But this was an emergency.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said looking up at his friend. "What's wrong Donald?"

"King Mickey is missing," the wizard yelled at his friend. "And one of the Gummi ships is missing! We've got to do something."

"Gawrsh," Goofy responded. "Why don't you just tell Queen Minnie?"

"Do you think I'm stupid you big palooka?" Donald yelled at him then making his trademark quacking. "If the King left without telling anyone, then it must be an emergency. We've got to find him, and we can't tell anybody!"

"Gawrsh," Goofy said. "Even Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy?"

"Especially them!" Donald said. "Come on! We need to get to the Gummi Gate before anyone in the castle knows the King's gone!"

Sir Goofy said nothing but simply pointed behind Donald. The wizard turned and looked behind him. Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy stood there with their arms crossed.

Donald let out a brief little nervous quack-laugh. "Heh-Heh," he swallowed. "Uh-Oh."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Aslan

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Hannah Montana, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Bone, Inuyasha or The Chronicles of Narnia, The majority of these properties belong to Disney, except Narnia, Bone, and Inuyasha. Other Disclaimers will come as worlds are explored. Also my Gummi Gates are clearly taken From Stargate, so no lawsuits their either_

_Author's Notes: I am somewhat unfamiliar with the Final Fantasy game; as such I will be using other Anime that I am more comfortable with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Western Woods, Narnia, Whiteroof 12__th__, 7 seventh year of High King Peter's reign _

Tintar found that his hunger had faded away really quickly. He'd been given an amazing set of gifts by none other than Father Christmas himself, but he felt that they were useless. He had no idea what to do with them.

He hung the key around his neck, and the Gate he had placed in his pocket.

He fidgeted with his food while the other guests of King Peter and Queen Lucy enjoyed the feast.

"Oh come on now Tintar!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to sheer him up. "How can you be down in the dumps like this? It's Christmas! How can you be sad on Christmas?"

Tintar smiled. "It's just…I feel as though…" Tintar decided that he couldn't describe his feelings and gave up.

"Come on then," Peter said. "It's time for the Midnight Yule dance."

The king stood up and no sooner had he done so then the tables were whisked away by a series of servants. (None of whom were human Tintar noted.) He wondered if Peter and Lucy, and their siblings off in the Lone Islands were the only humans inhabiting Narnia.

The orchestra began playing music, and Queen Lucy came up to Tintar.

"I insist that you stop moping," She said smiling. "And that you join me for this dance."

Tintar thought it might be rude to turn down the Queen of Narnia. He smiled and took the queen's hand, and she led him out to the dance floor. Tintar observed the King dancing with a dryad.

The dance was a traditional Narnian Waltz, which is something a bit less formal than dances in our world. It was easy for the gargoyle to pick up. Tintar guessed that the steps were easy because of the variety of creatures dwelling in Narnia. He observed Centaurs, Dwarves, and an unusual assortment of Talking Beasts dancing in the hall, and despite the differentiation between the quadrupeds and bipeds in the room; the dance seemed to work for both.

Queen Lucy was definitely a bright young woman. She seemed always cheerful, and always willing to be a light to others. Tintar's mind was only just beginning to notice the beautiful young lady in his arms when the dance was abruptly interrupted by a griffin flying in through doors to the great hall. Instantly the music stopped.

The griffin collapsed from exhaustion. He gasped and looked up at King Peter. "They come…" and with that the griffin slipped into unconsciousness.

King Peter immediately rushed to the doors, and looked out.

"Get my armor," he yelled. "Narnians prepare for battle, something wicked this way comes!"

"What?" Tintar asked in surprise. The court was scrambling to get prepared for battle, which, unfortunately no one was.

He saw them approaching, skeletal warriors wearing armor, with small dagger-like swords, and ragged wings sprouting from their backs not unlike a gargoyle's wings. Except that no gargoyle would keep their wings in such a shoddy condition. Yet they flew easily. They were still too far away for Tintar to see the heart shape on their chests, but he did not need too. He could feel what they were…his senses tingled as he knew: Heartless!

This was his fault! Tintar realized, _I led them here from Traverse Town. I have to do something!_

He began to feel a weight around his neck he glanced down in surprise and saw that the key which hung from the ribbon on his neck was growing; a hilt appeared within the lion's mouth as it opened. Tintar grabbed the key, and raised it like a weapon. It was perfectly balanced, feeling almost like and extension of himself. He noticed that the Gryphon's Gate now hung from the Key like an enormous key chain. A second chain had appeared, it was a simple circle with two smaller circles attached.

Tintar knew something else too. His weapon had a name: Keyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donald Duck muttered incomprehensibly under his breath. Sir Goofy just chuckled. He was used to his friend's antics. Donald had a nasty temper, and was prone to tantrums, but was fiercely loyal to his friends, and especially his King. Goofy knew that Donald was upset about accidentally spilling the beans to Minnie and Daisy, but it was a mild setback. They had gotten to the Disney Kingdom Gummy Gate and had dialed Traverse Town; they were now wandering through the city hoping to find some sort of clue as to where their king had gone.

"Gawrsh Donald look," Goofy said pointing up. Goofy's head was usually in the clouds, but this time it was a good thing. He noticed something that Donald had missed. "That star there is flickering," Goofy said. "Like it's about to go out or something. That one too. Uh-Hyuk. What do you think it means?"

Donald put one hand on his hip and scratched his head with the other. "I dunno Goofy, but it can't be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintar raised his Keyblade and let loose a roar. Then with swift movement he climbed the castle wall until he got high enough to catch a breeze. The moment he did he launched himself and glided towards the Heartless. There was no way he would allow these creatures to harm the inhabitants of Narnia. They were good, and a gargoyle's duty was to protect.

He reached the first half-dozen Heartless in mid-air and sliced through them with the Keyblade. They fell easily; Tintar could feel that the Keyblade was amplifying his natural Gargoyle strength. He banked to the left and attacked another battalion of the winged Heartless; the rest began to retreat in fear. Tintar liked that they were afraid of him.

He noticed a different sort of Heartless on the ground moving rapidly through the Narnian forest. Tintar eyed the creature, which seemed to be moving with a purpose. He looked different from the winged creatures; in fact he looked very lupine in shape.

The Heartless exited the forest and approached a large stone table, at the top of what looked like a stone stairway. The table itself was cracked in half. Tintar could see that this was what the beast was moving towards. The gargoyle glided down and bared the Heartless's path to the table.

It was then, with the creature's putrid scent just a few feet away from him that he realized the Heartless was none other than the were-wolf that he had encountered that evening.

"It would seem that you and I have unfinished business," Tintar said. The gargoyle's eyes flared and he lunged forward, striking at the wolf-Heartless with the Keyblade, which struck the ground with a heavy clunk.

Tintar looked surprised that the were-wolf-Heartless had dodged his attack. The demon-wing-Heartless had been slow and clumsy, this Heartless on the other hand was quick, and it didn't seem to care much about Tintar. It was far more interested in the stone table.

Having moved past Tintar it moved towards the table.

"Oh no you don't," the gargoyle snarled, he crouched and leapt on top of the Heartless. In a quick motion the creature spun under him, attempting to dig its claws into Tintar's chest.

Tintar knew it was trying to go for his heart. The gargoyle plunged the Keyblade into the Heartless, who screeched in surprise and then dissipated into dust.

Tintar gasped and collapsed, exhausted, this battle had drained a lot of energy from him. He sensed rustling in the trees nearby and realized that the Demon-Wing-Heartless were in the forest surrounding him. He glanced up and saw a giant keyhole on the top step just underneath the cracked stone table.

Tintar glanced at his Keyblade.

He pointed it towards the Keyhole and instantly a beam of white light came out and shot into the keyhole. There was a massive sound like a lock clicking into place that was heard throughout Narnia.

The Heartless hissed and began retreating into the shadows. Tintar could sense their evil growing fainter as they left.

"Tintar," King Peter said, he and Queen Lucy rode up through the forest on horseback. They quickly dismounted and Lucy rushed to Tintar's side. Tintar noticed some other members of the court approaching behind them.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, looking as though she thought the worst might have happened to him.

"Muggleplum saw you leave the castle," Peter said. "What happened?"

Peter looked as though he was going to say more, but fell silent. Instead he fell to one knee, keeling before the Lion that now came from the forest behind them.

Lucy and the other members of the court did the same and Tintar just stared. He had never seen a Lion so royal, so regal. His golden fur practically glowed. A flood of emotions rushed through the gargoyle, he wasn't even sure that he understood them all. He realized that he was the only creature not kneeling and quickly dropped to one knee and cloaked his wings.

"Rise Tintar of the London Clan," the Lion said. "For I would speak with you now."

Tintar never doubted that the Lion could speak; it was obvious that he could, but Tintar was taken aback that the Lion would speak to him. The thought had simply not crossed his mind.

Tintar stood and approached the Lion.

"Yes sir," Tintar said, then he thought that that sounded foolish, "I mean, you're Majesty or…uh…"

The gargoyle had never found himself unable to speak like this before. He felt as though this Lion knew everything about him; that his golden eyes bored right to the soul, and Tintar felt naked before him.

"You may call me Aslan," the Lion said.

"If I might be so bold as to ask," Tintar said. "Who are you?"

"I am called many things in many different worlds," the Lion said. "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Resurrection and the Life, the Way and The Truth. I have been praised and cursed by man and beast, I am King of Kings, and I am Lord of Lords, and I have breathed life into all that you have seen or ever will see. I am He." The Lion did not say this as if he were bragging, simply as though he were stating a fact. The same manner in which Tintar would say: "I am a Gargoyle."

A chill went up Tintar's spine. He had heard Jack say something very similar once before.

"What do you wish of me?" Tintar asked, now slightly afraid. He was certain that Aslan would not harm him, but he was just as certain that he wasn't a being to be trifled with either.

"I want many things for all of my children," Aslan said. "One by one the Heartless devour my worlds, and I cannot stand by and simply allow it to happen."

Tintar was uncertain where the Lion was going with this, but he had an inkling.

"I have named my champions," Aslan said. "Nine souls who I have chosen to wield the Keyblades. You are one of those Nine."

"Me?" Tintar asked. He felt as though the Lion had asked him to lift up Big Ben, there was a crushing weight of responsibility.

"Surely you cannot mean me," Tintar said. "I…mean."

"Do you not wish to be my servant?" Aslan asked. "If that is the case, then speak now or hold thy peace."

"It is not that," Tintar said bowing his head in shame. "I am not anything special; I have no skills in magic, nor any real skill in combat. I cannot be the one that you have chosen."

Aslan snarled, sounding very angry at the words Tintar had spoken.

"Who made Man?" He asked. "Who made the Gargoyles and the Talking Beasts, the blind, the lame, the mute, the deaf? Did not I? You can do great things Tintar of the London Clan, I saw to that."

Tintar realized that he had unintentionally insulted the Lion. He swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat.

The Big Cat's features softened slightly, he leaned against the gargoyle and licked his hand, comforting him.

"Do not fear Tintar," Aslan said. "You shall have help, you do not walk alone."

"What must I do?" Tintar asked, feeling no braver but prepared to do as the Lion asked.

"Go," Aslan said. "Seek to return to your own world."

"But," Tintar said sounding confused. "That is what I was already doing."

The Lion smiled and then turned towards the forest.

"Wait," Tintar said. "Will we meet again?"

"We shall," Aslan responded, "Though you might not recognize me, we shall meet again soon."

"When is soon?" Tintar asked.

"I call all times soon," Aslan said.

Tintar watched the Lion enter the forest feeling a little lost and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gawrsh," Goofy said staring up at the sky.

"You can say that again," Donald commented. One of the two stars that they had been watching had flickered out of existence. The other had not; in fact it had stopped flickering, and shone just as brightly as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is not good," Jafar said calmly.

"It is the worst possible development," The Archmage agreed. "A Keyblade! Where the Devil did that come from?"

"My Heartless inform me that it was a gift from Father Christmas," Naraku said.

The Archmage, Captain Hook, NegaDuck, Ursula and Jafar immediately began bickering among themselves, trying to formulate some sort of plan to stop Tintar from sealing another world.

Unbeknownst to them, Tash, Naraku, and Maleficent slipped out of the room.

"The others are fools," Naraku said. "They cannot get their tiny minds around the concept of what we're really after."

Tash nodded in agreement. "This Gargoyle has a Keyblade, one of the Nine Legendary Keys to the Kingdom. They do not know it, but this day we are closer than ever to our true goal."

"Everything did not go according to plan," Maleficent said. "As I predicted it wouldn't. But we've finally forced Aslan's hand. We can proceed with Project Megiddo."

The three villains chuckled as they observed Tintar through Maleficent's crystal staff.


	5. Wonderland

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Hannah Montana, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Bone, Inuyasha or The Chronicles of Narnia, The majority of these properties belong to Disney, except Narnia, Bone, and Inuyasha. Other Disclaimers will come as worlds are explored. Also my Gummi Gates are clearly taken From Stargate, so no lawsuits their either_

_Author's Notes: I am somewhat unfamiliar with the Final Fantasy game; as such I will be using other Anime that I am more comfortable with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Western Woods, Narnia, Whiteroof 13th, 7 seventh year of High King Peter's reign _

Tintar stared at the small key in his talon. It seemed so strange, that such a little thing could have such power.

"What's wrong?" Queen Lucy asked him. Tintar jerked in surprise. He thought that he was alone. After the Heartless had ruined the Christmas feast, the rest of the court had retired to their chambers for the rest of the evening. Tintar had believed that he'd had the throne room to himself.

He jumped to his feet, and then bowed to Queen Lucy respectfully. She smiled and sat down on the dais with him.

"I was merely contemplating my new calling," Tintar said attempting to save face.

The Queen nodded. "I understand perfectly, it can be a bit overwhelming when Aslan chooses you for a task."

"It's just…" Tintar started to say. "What?"

The Queen smiled. "We were chosen by Aslan to be Kings and Queens of Narnia, and it wasn't an easy task. It still isn't. Not only must we continue to serve her people selflessly, but we must defend them from all of the dangers that befall this country. There are the Giants to the north, and were-wolves and other such remnants of the White Witch's army in the forests, and of course Calormen would love nothing more than to just absorb Narnia into her vast empire…" She stopped when she saw the look on Tintar's face.

"How do you deal?" The gargoyle asked shocked.

She shrugged. "I guess we just remember that we always have each other, you know? And that Aslan chose us; I don't think that he would choose anyone for any task if he didn't think that they could do it."

Tintar thought for a moment and then gave the Queen a gentle nod.

"You are wise beyond your years you Majesty," the gargoyles said.

"Please," Lucy said. "Call me Lucy."

The gargoyle rose to his feet. "By your leave Lucy," He said. "Tell your brother that I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but it seems that I have a new destiny."

The Queen stood up and curtsied to Tintar, "Will we see you again?" she asked.

"It is possible," Tintar responded. Then, to his complete surprise, the Queen came over and kissed him on the cheek, smiled and waved goodbye.

Tintar glanced back at the Queen as he left the throne room. He climbed the stairs within one of the towers, till he reached the top. He stepped to the window, and after checking to make sure that he had his Keyblade, the Gryphon's Gate, and the ivory horn (The later two of which were still key chains on the Keyblade) he launched himself from the window.

The sky was growing lighter, and Tintar could tell it was nearly dawn. He landed in Lantern Waste, not far from the Lamppost. He pushed several branched and brambles aside till he found the Gummy Gate. In Traverse Town, the gate hade looked like it was made of wrought iron. Here, the gate seemed to be carved from wood, with a lion's head carved into the top.

Tintar smiled at the gate, then pushed the branches aside and began pressing the symbols for Traverse Town into the pedestal.

The Narnian Gate opened in exactly the same manner that the Traverse Town gate had. Tintar stepped into the gate just as the sun peeked over the horizon, having just missed the gargoyle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintar exited the gate, arriving in Traverse Town, surprised to see Merlin was still standing there.

"You're still here?" Tintar said surprised.

"Well of course I'm still here," Merlin said surprised and indignant. "You were only gone for five seconds before the gate opened up and you returned.

Tintar looked confused. "I've been gone for two days."

The wizard shook his head, "Time passes differently in different worlds. Something tells me that we've got a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Tavern, Traverse Town_

Tintar told Merlin everything that had happened after his arrival in Narnia

The barkeeper, a large man by the name of Lucius Down, made sure that no one interrupted the pair as they spoke. The two small white creatures continued to serve drinks and food, and Tintar could not help but stare at them occasionally. They sheer number of creatures existing in the alternate worlds was staggering to him.

Miley Stewart had come inside and was using the money that she had made singing in the street to pay for a hot meal. Her table was very close to the table Tintar and Merlin sat at.

"This is amazing," Merlin said, examining the key closely. "I had heard of the Keyblades but I've never seen one before."

"The world you sent me to was Narnia," Tintar said. "I still have no way of getting home."

"Yes," Merlin said looking nervous. "Well, unfortunately I don't know Avalonia's address." The wizard looked upset. "I wish there was more I could do for you."

Tintar nodded. "There is, give me that address book of yours. I'll just seek out my home-world by trail and error."

Merlin looked panicked. "If you're going to be traversing worlds willy-nilly than you need to drink this."

The sorcerer drew a small vial containing a pink colored potion from his robe.

"I retrieved this in The Kingdom of the Sun from a nasty witch named Yzma," Merlin said. He shuddered. "Scary beyond all reason. Yzma is a bit incompetent, but she has a knack for potions. I modified this one to be all-purpose."

Tintar cocked an eyebrow ridge. "What is it?"

"Some worlds are vastly different then ours," Merlin said. "Some to the point that we cannot survive in them. The potion will transform you in environments that you cannot survive in, allowing you to blend in, and not die."

Tintar frowned. "I don't want to be something other than what I am." Tintar was not completely being honest. There were times back in London when he wished that he wasn't a gargoyle, because of the secret life that he was forced to keep, but in the end he was truly happy with whom he was.

Merlin chuckled. "It will only change you when the potion deems it necessary. Other than those times, you will remain a gargoyle."

Tintar looked at the potion dubiously, and then he popped the cork and drank the potion in one swig. It wasn't bad, slightly sweet. There were several puffs of pink colored smoke that surrounded him, before they drifted away. One of them floated into the face of the white creature with the t-shirt who coughed and let out a loud: "HEY WATCH IT BUDDY!"

"PHONEY!" Lucius snarled.

Phoney Bone winced and went back to his business. Another cloud floated into Miley's face, she coughed and swished the cloud away with her hand but didn't complain. The rest of the smoke dissipated.

"Let me see the Gryphon's Gate," Merlin said. Tintar removed the gate from the keychain. The gate expanded and returned to its natural size.

"Do you see how it has a red background," Merlin said pointing to the coloring behind the golden gryphon. "That indicates that the holder in not in his home-world. If the background is blue, then you are in the world that you came from. Some worlds are very similar to one another. Knowing this will be a boon to you."

Tintar nodded again. "Well," Merlin said. "I guess the only thing left for me to do is wish you good luck."

"Thank you," Tintar responded. The wizard handed Tintar the address book, and the leonine Gargate moved towards the door, leaving the Travers Tavern and moving towards the Gummy Gate with anticipation. A chill ran down Tintar's spine as he realized that he was being watched again. But he couldn't tell by who, or what they intended. The gargoyle reached up and removed the key from his neck.

The blade seemed to respond automatically to his thoughts. It expanded to full sized Keyblade weapon mode.

Nothing attempted to attack him, though Tintar did feel uncomfortable the entire trip. At the Gummy Gate he opened Merlin's address book. It was just a small leather-bound leaf book, with a series of symbols written down in groups of seven.

Tintar randomly opened the book to a random page. He punched a random set of symbols into the gate and activated it. Little did he know just how random his life was about to get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wonderland, Tulgey Wood, Yesterday-ish, Tintar's Un-Birthday, and shortly after the attack of the Alice-Monster,_

Tintar exited the Gummy Gate and immediately glanced at the Gryphon's Gate. The background was still red, thus Tintar was certain that this was not his world.

"Still," the gargoyle muttered to himself. "I'd probably best take a look around this world."

Tintar stepped away from the Gummy Gate moved towards a dark looking forest. He noticed a sign on one of the trees. The sign pointed towards the forest. _Tulgey Wood._

Tintar shrugged and entered the forest. It wasn't long before he noticed other signs as well. _Go Back, _and _Confusion._

Another sign pointed to the left and said, _Mysterious Tingling Sensations_ on it. Tintar paused and considered. He then swung a left and followed the path that the sign had pointed towards. It wasn't long before he felt a mysterious tingling sensation in his wings.

The gargoyle froze.

"Okay," he said out loud. "That was weird." He suddenly found himself grateful that he hadn't followed the sign that had said "Confusion".

He turned back from the path that he'd been on prior to the "Mysterious Tingling Sensations", but found for some reason that it did not lead back the way it came.

"Where am I?" Tintar said. He turned and ran into a sign that he was certain had not been there before.

_Lost_

"Oh great," Tintar said. He then thought he heard the sound of voices. He considered. He was obviously lost, if the sign was any indication. It was possible that the inhabitants might be able to direct him back to the Gummy Gate.

He followed the voices.

"Oh my fur and whiskers," one said. "Oh my fur and whiskers!"

"Oh NO, Master Rabbit!" another voice said, Tintar moved closer to the voices. "Don't sit on that! It's filthy! Here sit on _this_ one. I've cleaned it thoroughly"

"WHEEZE!" a third voice exclaimed. "_Too_ thoroughly."

Tintar was almost on top of the voices now.

"Oh what am I to do!?" the first voice said. "If I show my fuzzy ears and whiskers outside of this dreadful forest, the queen will have my **head!"**

"Yes is does look that way sir," The second voice responded. It was sweet sing-song voice, a young woman almost certainly. "But not before she lops **mine** off."

"Yours?" the first voice said. "Why the queen doesn't even know your name girl! You're just a servant, and in this case that keeps you safe."

"Um," Tintar stepped out of the forest and into the clearing where the voices had been speaking.

"I'm sorry," Tintar said. "But I'm a little lost. Could either of you direct me to the Gummy Gate?"

The two people who had been talking turned and looked at him. The first was a small white rabbit with a waistcoat and a pocket watch, the second was a sort of plain little girl, perhaps 11 or 12, dressed like a maid. She had brown hair and a feather-duster that looked like it was some sort of bird.

"Oh my fur and whiskers," the White Rabbit exclaimed. "He's come to take me back to the Queen!"

The terrified rodent leapt behind the enormous mushroom that he'd been sitting on and started cowering.

"I am not," Tintar protested. "I'm just looking for the Gummy Gate."

"I don't even know what that is," The young maid said.

"If you'll excuse us," The rabbit said grabbing Mary Ann's hand and attempted to drag her away.

"Master Rabbit!" Mary Ann protested loudly, "We may be fugitives from justice, but that's no reason to be rude!"

"Thank you," Tintar said. "I am Tintar."

"I am Mary Ann," she said curtseying, "and this is The White Rabbit, Herald to the Queen of Hearts."

"Former Herald," the Rabbit said shuddering. "She thinks that I had dealings with the Alice Monster! She seeks my head!"

"And you had no such dealings," Tintar inferred.

"Of course not!" The White Rabbit exclaimed. "I am a loyal subject, b..but oh my fur and whiskers." With this he sank down and sat on the mushroom again.

Tintar felt sorry for the poor rabbit.

Tintar's ears twitched, he saw the rabbit's ears twitched as well.

"Master Rabbit…?" Mary Ann asked.

"Do you hear that strange singing?" Tintar asked.

"Sounds more like caterwauling to me…" Mary Ann said.

"It sounds a bit familiar…" The White Rabbit said. He hopped off of his mushroom and began bounding down the path. Tintar and Mary Ann looked at one another and bolted after him. "I can almost place it."

They didn't travel far before coming to another clearing, with a sundial in this clearing. The slithy-toves scattered as they entered it. The voice was becoming more distinct now.

"'Twas Brillig, and the Slithy Toves…" the voice sang. Tintar's eyes widened as he saw a crescent moon mouth and a set of eyes appear above a tree branch. Followed shortly by the strangest cat he had ever met.

"…Did Gyre and Gimble in the Wabe…" The Cheshire Cat sang, "All Mimsy were the Borogoves—"

"Oh, **Hush,** puss!" Mary Ann interrupted. "It's bad luck! **Worse** than bad luck!"

"Why is it bad luck?" Tintar asked.

"Why it's a terrible curse," Mary Ann responded. "It's a terrible curse to recite that poem in this wood! Everybody knows that!"

"Oh it's just a harmless little rhyme, right Bunny Rabbit?" The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Well of course!" The White Rabbit said. "Just a silly rhyme, and nothing more!"

"Begging your pardon Master Rabbit," Mary Ann exclaimed. "But you can't say that poem in the Tulgey Wood or…or…Terrible things will happen."

She bent down and whispered to the White Rabbit, Tintar leaned in too. "The monster will come!"

"Oh that's pure stuff and nonsense!" the rabbit retorted. "Just peasant superstition."

The tingling feeling Tintar had had before returned. "I don't think this is a good idea…" he said.

"It's so nice to be in the presence of such an **intellect**, Bunny Rabbit," the Cheshire Cat grinned. "So **very** refreshing to see that you aren't frightened by such foolish lower-class beliefs."

"Yes, well. Knowledge is power and all that," the rabbit said puffing himself out, and straightening his waistcoat.

"So go ahead," The cat grinned.

"This can't be good," Tintar said drawing his Keyblade.

"Hm? What?" the rabbit asked.

The Cheshire cat walked out onto a branch on the tree, upside-down!

"Well if you don't believe the legend, then go ahead and recite the poem." The cat said still grinning. He began to walk down the tree

"Well…I…" The White Rabbit stuttered.

"Oh **don't** Master Rabbit sir!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" the cat goaded. "Hm? What?"

_Uh-oh_ Tintar thought.

"Well of course I don't believe in foolish…b-b-but still, I—"

"Oh well of course if you don't know the poem, then--," the cat started to say, purposely infuriating the rabbit.

"Of course I know the poem!" The Rabbit said indignantly.

"I realize," The Cheshire cat said. "That you may not have as broad a knowledge of _Li-Tra-Chur _as…"the cat said sounding out the word literature.

"'Twas Brillig and the Slithy Toves…" The White Rabbit stated. Mary Ann was looking absolutely terrified. Tintar was looking around; attempting to prepare for whatever danger might come forth from the forest.

"…did Gyre and Gimble in the Wabe: all Mimsy were the Borogoves and the Mome-Raths outgrabe **Okay you can see I know the stupid poem!" **the Rabbit yelled.

"Well know the first stanza which I suppose is impressive," The cat said sounding bored. "For a rabbit."

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!" the rabbit continued. "The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird and shun the Frumious Bandersnatch!"

"Oh Master Rabbit," Mary Ann said. "That's **lovely**, and a **very** good recitation."

"Indeed," Tintar agreed.

"I'm sure that's enough to--," Mary Ann started to say before the cat interrupted her yet again.

"Yes that's very good, Bunny Rabbit," The cat said. "I'd certainly understand if you want to stop there, since the next stanza has more words that might be _difficult _for you to pronounce, and we wouldn't want you to be **embarrassed—**"

"He took his Vorpal Sword in his hand: long time the Manxome foe he sought--," rabbit continued. "So rested he by the Tumtum Tree, and stood awhile in thought."

The trees rustled behind them. A warm blast of hot air, like breath blew down Tintar and Mary Ann's necks.

"Did you feel that?" Tintar asked looking at Mary Ann. Her feather-duster began squawking like a parrot; "Something's coming! _Something's coming!"_

"And as in uffish thought he stood…" the rabbit hesitated; he too could feel something was approaching. "The J-j-Jabberwock…with eyes of flame…"

He paused as though he heard something and spun around. "Came wh-wh-whiffling through the T-t-Tulgey…wood…"

The rabbit stopped, as fear, and possibly his better senses overtook him. Unfortunately it was too late.

"And Burbled as it came!" the Cheshire Cat finished, before vanishing completely.

"**_BURBLE!_**" The Jabberwock burbled, lunging from the forest. It was large, three times the size of Tintar, it had long teeth, three glowing eyes, like flames, and an enormous pair of bat wings sprouting from it's back. Despite this the Tintar doubted that the Jabberwocky could fly.

Tintar's eyes flared as his gargoyle instinct told him to protect Mary Ann and the White Rabbit. He lunged at it with his Keyblade, which had no effect. The gargoyle landed and glanced at the Keyblade.

"That's what I get for leaving my Vorpal sword at home," Tintar said. "New plan: RUN!"

The rabbit and Mary Ann did not have to be told twice, they bolted. The Jabberwocky lunged forward and knocked Tintar out of the way. The gargoyle moved to intercept the literary beast, but the Jabberwocky seemed uninterested in him, in fact in only seemed interested in the White Rabbit.

Tintar loped after the beast, (Gargoyles being quicker on four legs than two), who in turn loped after the White Rabbit, who in turn ran like the devil from Hell was after him.

The White Rabbit crossed over a line that seemed to separate the Dark Tulgey Wood from a brighter area of Wonderland. The Jabberwocky followed, but as Tintar crossed over the line he realized too late that the line separated daytime from night.

Tintar could only look in horror as the White Rabbit continued to outrun the Jabberwocky, just before Tintar was encased in stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wonderland, Entrance to the Bizarre Room, Today-ish, Tintar's Un-Birthday, and shortly after the attack of the Alice-Monster, and the release of the Jabberwocky on the Palace Grounds._

Tintar awakened from stone sleep with his usual roar. The gargoyle looked around and found that he was nowhere near where he was when he turned to stone.

Tintar looked around, though he was sure that they were nowhere nearby, he still felt he should try to call out for his friends.

"Mary Ann!" Tintar called out, "Mister Rabbit?"

Tintar noticed a door nearby leading into a rock. He bent down and opened the door, which was clearly made for someone half his size. He cloaked his wings and crawled inside.

After crawling just a few feet he found himself in a strange room. A strange Chandelier dangled up from the center of the room. A chair, a table, and a lit fireplace were on the ceiling. Aslan lay next to the fireplace, also on the ceiling.

"Aslan?" Tintar asked in surprise. "What are you doing on the ceiling?"

"A better question is," Aslan said. "What are you doing on the ceiling?"

Tintar was confused, "What? I'm not—" SLAM! Gravity struck Tintar hard, and slammed him onto the ceiling, which was now the floor.

"What the…?" Tintar thought better of finishing that sentence.

"Tell me Tintar," Aslan said. "Did you have fun?"

"No offense," Tintar said respectfully to the Lion. "What were you on when you created this world?"

Aslan chucked. "Wonderland was one of the last worlds I made, I had created so many worlds with rules, and laws, so for this world I created only one law: Why not?"

Tintar stared at the Lion to whom he had pledged service.

"Anything can happen in Wonderland," Aslan said. "And it usually does. The Cheshire Cat sees to that."

"Hello again Tintar," The Cheshire Cat said appearing on the ground next to Aslan and rubbing up against him.

"You," Tintar said. "You send the Jabberwocky after the Rabbit!"

"He did that himself," the Cat chuckled. "Don't worry; your friends are fine and making new friends at the bottom of a Treacle Well."

With that the cat began to vanish again, but not without reciting Jabberwocky again as he left.

"Every world has a heart, Tintar," Aslan said. "A dreaming, a Hum-hum, a Gaia, a good vibration that controls its destiny, and sets the tone for how that world should exist. The Heartless seek to devour those hearts, and with it destroy those worlds. The heart of each world lies behind the Keyhole found in each world. The Lion gestured towards a door, with a doorknob that had a face."

"Just as you did in Narnia," Aslan said, "I need you to lock each of those Keyholes so that the Heartless may not have them."

Tintar nodded, and raised his Keyblade and pointed towards the sleeping Doorknob. A beam of white light shot from the Keyblade as it did before, locking the door, and with it a loud clicking sound could be heard throughout Wonderland.

"Well done Tintar," Aslan said. "This is the last time that you shall see me in this form, but know that I am with you always."

"Aslan?" Tintar asked. The Lion looked at him questioningly. "If these Heartless pose such a threat, why are you not doing anything about them?"

"Am doing something Tintar," Aslan said. "I'm sending you." The Lion breathed and Tintar found himself standing before the Wonderland Gummy Gate once again.

The Gargoyle sighed and began to dial up Traverse Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have decided to keep a log of each of the worlds that I visit, and particularly the allies and enemies that I make there._

**King Peter: **High King of Narnia, rules Narnia along with his two sisters and brother. A noble man and a valiant fighter. _Homeworld:_ Narnia, Avalonia. _Assets_: A magic Sword and Shield given to him by Father Christmas (First appearance: The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis)

**Queen Lucy the Valiant: **Youngest of the Four Royal Children, Queen Lucy is closest to Aslan, and is also the one who makes sure that the inhabitants of Narnia are all treated fairly. Pure of Heart, and Gentle as dew. _Homeworld:_ Narnia, Avalonia. _Assets_: Magic Cordial with healing properties. (First appearance: The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis)

**Aslan**: The Maker-King of All worlds, he has chosen me as one of nine Key-bearers, to protect his Kingdoms. _Homeworld: _In Narnia, he takes the form of a Great Lion, but he is found in all worlds and known by different names. _Assets_: Omnipotent, Omnipresent, Omniscient, however desires his children to grow and learn, so like a parent, he allows them to make mistakes. (First appearance: The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis, or arguably the Bible)

**Mary Ann**: A simple maid in the service of The White Rabbit is obsessed with cleanliness. _Homeworld:_ Wonderland. _Assets_: A talking feather duster, a bar of soap that cleans anyone who sucks on it inside and out. (First Appearance: SLG's Wonderland Comic)

**The White Rabbit:** The Former Herald to the Queen of Hearts is on the outs with her after she suspected dealings with the "Alice Monster". Now forced into the Service of the Queen of Spades. _Homeworld_: Wonderland. _Assets:_ None (First Appearance: Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_)

**The Cheshire Cat: **Mad cat, who causes Chaos in Wonderland. May be trying to depose the Queen of Hearts. _Homeworld:_ Wonderland. _Assets_: Omnipotence marred by the fact that he is mad. May only posses power within Wonderland. (First Appearance: Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_)


	6. Lilo & Stitch

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible, or American Dragon: Jake Long_

_Author's Notes: Due to four crossover episodes we know that Lilo and Stitch exists in the same universe/world as Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Recess, and American Dragon: Jake Long. The Proud Family and Recess suck, so I'm only using Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible and AD:JL_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Island of Kaua'i, Hawaii, 2005 C.E, USA, E-arth_

The Cane Toads continued their reign of terror in the Hawaiian night, and experiment #316, Morpholomew, groaned loudly. He loved his job shape-shifting people at the costume shop, but the Cane Toads territory had now expanded to very close to the shop. Since his bed was in the storeroom there was no way for him to drown out the noise.

Morpholomew shape-shifted into a Cane Frog and chirped loudly, he was hoping to get them to be silent. This only encouraged the frogs though, and they continued their chirping.

Morpholomew decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so he hopped out of bed and popped out the window, headed towards experiment #062, Frenchfry's, snack shack for some fried chicken.

As he moved towards the shack he heard a sound in the jungle nearby. The formerly evil experiment paused and considered. He was always looking to add new shapes to his repository, the sound might come from something new to mimic.

He hopped towards the sound and saw several strange looking black creatures with heart shapes on their chests, an X slashed through the hearts.

Being formerly evil himself Morpholomew could tell that these creatures were evil as well. One held an experiment pod. (#607) Morpholomew shape-shifted into one of the Heartless, and bolted towards Lilo's house, knowing that she and #626—Stitch—were the only ones who could help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilo sighed contentedly as she turned over in her bed. She lazily opened one eye and saw Morpholomew's pink colored face staring at her own.

"AHHH!" she yelped in surprise as she stumbled out of bed, accidentally dumping the alien onto the floor. She looked over at the experiment, who seemed unfazed by having been dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Ego Nikka," Stitch, formerly known as experiment #626 groaned waking up and seeing his "cousin" #316 on the floor chirping wildly.

"What's he saying Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Stitch climbed down from the bed and plopped on the floor next to his cousin. The two alien experiments gibbered back and forth between one another for about a minute. Stitch rested his chin in his fore-claw thinking about what Morpholomew was saying.

"Ich," Stitch concluded. "Show her."

Morpholomew nodded and shape-shifted into one of the dark creatures he had seen.

"What is that?" Lilo asked confused. "Is that a new cousin?"

Morpholomew shook his head as he shape-shifted back into his normal form. He chirped again.

"Ichi…New evil," Stitch said. "And they've got a cousin."

Lilo yawned and looked out the window.

"We should probably get Jumba."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this place where you saw it Three-One-Six?" Jumba Jookiba, self proclaimed "Evil Genius", asked.

Morpholomew nodded. Jumba bent down and examined the fresh footprints in the mud.

"I do not recognize tracks," Jumba said frowning. "There was more than one?"

Morpholomew chirped again, confirming. "Three-One-Six and Six-Two-Six are correct…these are not evil experiments."

Lilo nodded, "Then what are they?"

"And should we really be out here looking for them at this hour?" Pleakly interjected. "If Nani finds out that we had Lilo out this late, she's going to have a fit."

"Three-One-Six," Jumba said ignoring Pleakly. "What did they look like?"

Morpholomew chirped and shuddered. The alien experiment had not liked that form. It felt disturbing to wear it…and made him seem evil again.

Nevertheless Morpholomew shifted. Jumba gasped when he saw the shape.

"Change back now," Jumba said looking around in panic. Morpholomew changed with no argument.

"You know what that is?" Lilo asked.

"I've never seen one in person," Jumba said. "But I have heard of them…they're called Heartless…and if they have Experiment…is very bad thing."

"Hey do you hear that?" Pleakly said, looking around. "The Cane Toads stopped croaking. Maybe now we can get a little sleep around here."

"What?" Jumba asked looking around as terror began to appear on his face. "Oh no…"

"Uh oh," Stitch said looking around as the four aliens and one human realized that they were surrounded. Several dozen Heartless were approaching them, forming a circle around them.

Stitch stepped forward, sprouting extra arms and spines on his back as he prepared to protect Lilo.

Morpholomew concentrated on the Velociraptor that he had seen in that dinosaur movie the other night, and shifted form to help Stitch.

"Hey," Lilo demanded of a nearby Heartless. "Give us that." She had spotted the experiment pod in the Heartless' hand.

"No little girl!" Jumba said, pulling Lilo back from the Heartless. A second later and he would have been too late as the specter now stood where Lilo had been moments before.

"If the Heartless touch you, and get a chance to remove your heart…you will become like them."

"You mean those things used to be people!" Lilo said…astonished she stared at the black creatures.

"Not anymore," Jumba said stepping back.

"What do they want from us?" Pleakly asked.

"To take our Hearts of course," Jumba responded gesturing to the fiends circling them. "Make us like them."

"Naga!" Stitch yelled and charged the Heartless, tackling one. The pair began wrestling on the ground for a moment, but the Heartless pinned Stitch onto his back. The black creature reached down, plunging its hand into 626's chest.

"Nooooooo!!" Lilo screamed. Her scream was interrupted by and even louder "HUH-ROOAAAAAR!"

Tintar leapt down and alighted next to the Heartless and the alien experiment. His eyes blazed white-hot like a pair of magnesium flares. He swung his Keyblade at the surprised looking Heartless atop Stitch, and the wraith vanished, bursting into dust before it could remove Stitch's Heart.

The other Heartless stared at him for a moment…then scattered. Tintar lunged at the nearest one—the one that happened to be holding the Experiment Pod—and struck it down as well. The pod dropped to the ground and began rolling down the hill.

"No!" Lilo yelped again, and lunged after the pod, but tripped over Pleakly's third leg. Stitch leapt to his feet and began crawling after the pod.

The pod itself rolled down to the bottom of the hill, landing in a mud puddle with a splash. The pod began to glow and expand into a sphere of light. A moment later the light faded and a naked mole-rat like creature stood in the puddle. Though naked mole-rats did not have spines on their backs, not do they have six limbs.

It looked around in surprise.

"Oh no," Jumba said seeing the experiment. "Is much worse than am I fearing! Is experiment Six-Zero-Seven…is capable of launching doom and destruction upon entire world. Is capable of launching doom upon entire universe. Is capable of launching individuals into inter dimensional portals that will expand and in turn launch universe into chaos. As these holes expand, they will create folds in space and time that will bring about collapse of everything!"

"Uh oh," Lilo said.

The experiment, upon seeing Stitch rushing towards him, panicked. It looked around, as if seeking escape. Then it turned towards Stitch and 607's eyes began to glow blue.

A hole in the fabric of space-time appeared in Stitch's path. 626 attempted to stop, but found the wormhole was pulling him in.

Tintar snarled, and leaping up glided down the hill and snatched Stitch up, pulling him away from the black hole.

Tintar felt a strange tugging sensation coming from his Keyblade. Lifting it up he pointed it towards the tear. There was a sucking sound, and the hole vanished.

607 looked surprised, and bolted down the street.

"How did you do that?" Jumba asked looking the gargoyle up and down. "I had thought Six-Zero-Seven's tears in time-space to be irreversible."

"I don't know," Tintar admitted. "The Keyblade just told me what to do."

"Keyblade?"

"Come on," Lilo said. "We have to move quickly if we're going to catch Launch."

"Launch?" Tintar asked in surprise.

"'Cause he launches people into other dimensions," Lilo said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you created this thing?" Tintar asked.

"I Bio-Engineered over six hundred evil experiments," Jumba said grinning. "Six-Two-Six, here is my most successful to date."

"But why?" Tintar asked.

"I was beginning to feel that my evil was…lackluster," Jumba said. "So when I started work on the six hundred series, I went for doomsday monsters that could annihilate whole worlds."

"But WHY?" Tintar demanded, looking at Jumba with disgust.

Jumba did not answer, but instead pointed to a hole in midair.

"Six-Zero-Seven has left us proverbial trail of breadcrumbs," the mad scientist said.

Tintar responded by pointing his Keyblade at the hole and closing it. The group looked around; they weren't all that far from Kaua'i coast.

"There!" Lilo said. Sure enough, "Launch" as Lilo had dubbed him was sitting on a Cliffside, staring out at the sea. The experiment turned and glared at them. His eyes glowed blue.

An enormous hole appeared directly in front of him. Tintar sealed it immediately. Just in time to witness a winged Heartless swoop down and snatch the extraterrestrial up.

"Naga!" Stitch yelped. The experiment scrambled to the Cliffside after him.

Tintar leapt over, next to the small blue furred alien.

"They're heading for the Big Island," Jumba said. "We must secure transportation and get over there."

"I just came from there," Tintar said annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_9:00AM Tuesday, September 23_, _75__RKM, S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, St. Canard, Calisota, Disney Kingdom_

Darkwing Duck stumbled out of the elevator in a huff. A red laser-beam struck the costumed hero and shocked him hard enough so that his skeleton could be seen. The daring self-proclaimed hero of St. Canard already looked as though he'd been through the ringer when he tumbled out of the elevator, but now he looked even worse.

"**DNA scan confirms: Drake Mallard—AKA Darkwing Duck. S.H.U.S.H. clearance approved. Muscular Skeletal Scan confirms: Drake Mallard—AKA Darkwing Duck. S.H.U.S.H. clearance approved. Retinal Scan confirms: Drake Mallard—AKA Darkwing Duck. S.H.U.S.H. clearance approved. Good/Evil Ratio scan confirms: Drake Mallard—AKA Darkwing Duck. S.H.U.S.H. clearance approved**," a pleasant female voice declared soothingly. "**Welcome to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters mister Darkwing."**

Darkwing groaned as the S.H.U.S.H. computer spat an ID badge that landed on his beak.

"Ah good," J Gander Hooter, the head of S.H.U.S.H said. "Darkwing Duck. I'm glad you're here. Your country needs you…nay, your World needs you."

Darkwing was bolt upright and looking very angry a second later. "What's the deal Hooter?" Darkwing demanded. "What's with all the security? I've never seen S.H.U.S.H. so on edge!"

"I know it seems an inordinate of security," Hooter said frowning and cleaning off his spectacles. "But I assure you it is necessary. You are needed. Come with me."

Hooter led Darkwing down a corridor to an enormous conference room; there was a slide projector on the table. Darkwing stepped inside and saw that there was already someone waiting in the room. A face that Darkwing was _not _happy to see.

"Hey Wingy," Gizmoduck, the armored hero of Duckburg—St. Canard's sister city right across the Audubon Bay, said. "Guess they recruited you too. That security is really something isn't it?"

Darkwing's face glowered angrily, and the anthropomorphic duck grumbled something inaudible as he sat down at the conference table—on the opposite side as Gizmoduck.

"The situation must be really bad if they want both of us, huh?" Gizmo continued.

"Oh yeah," Darkwing said rolling his eyes. "Real bad."

"Gentlemen," Hooter said as the he stepped up in front of the projector. He dimmed the lights and flicked on the projector. "What you are about to see has been deemed top secret _Kingdom Classified_. No one you know is to see or hear any of this, because as far as the rest of the world knows…it's a work of fiction, you both signed non-disclosure agreements. We will hold you to them."

Both heroes said nothing…ever since they'd arrived at S.H.U.S.H. there had been a bizarre tone of seriousness that was not usually found in the Disney Kingdom.

"What you are about to see, no one else in the world knows," Hooter continued. "Outside of myself, and the Royal Court."

"The Royal Court?" Darkwing asked frowning. Everyone knew that King Mickey was just a figurehead. The king was an elected official, but had no real power. Various presidents and prime ministers were the politicians of the Disney Kingdom…they were the ones who had the real power.

"The King's title and job is not as powerless as the public is lead to believe," Hooter said. Darkwing's jaw dropped, Gizmoduck however, took it in stride.

"While he holds no ability to write laws here in the Kingdom," Hooter said. "He is in charge of protecting our world. In fact, he's responsible for overseeing the development of several dozen worlds."

"Worlds? Plural?" Gizmoduck asked frowning.

Hooter nodded. "He is responsible for those worlds, and keeping order between those worlds…and most importantly, making certain that the general population of those worlds never become aware of other worlds and thus disrupt the World Order."

"If people aren't supposed to find out about other worlds why are you telling us?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Because tin-can brain," Darkwing said. "We're not the general population. We're superheroes. Hooter knows that he can trust us with information this secret and sensitive…right?"

"That is true," Hooter said. "That and we're desperate."

Darkwing's face sank at that.

"You may have noticed that stars in the night sky have been disappearing," Hooter said.

"Hey," Darkwing said suddenly. "My daughter's boyfriend said something like that a few nights ago. He's this real brainiac dweeb…he was looking at the stars through his telescope and said that some were vanishing. I just thought he was pulling my leg."

"I'm afraid not," Hooter said shaking his head. "Each star represents a different world, and they are disappearing at a rapid rate."

"Wait," Gizmoduck said looking confused. "Whole worlds are disappearing? How?"

"We don't know," Hooter said. "And many here at S.H.U.S.H. fear that our world may be next."

"Who boy," Darkwing commented

"In addition to which, King Mickey has disappeared: with no trace and no word. We're all getting quite worried, we think that he went out in search of answers…to try and stop these other worlds from vanishing. As well he should, that is his task after all. Sir Goofy and the Magus Donald left our world almost two weeks ago to search for the king. Thus far they've found only one clue: a note in a tavern in Traverse Town. A single word written in the King's handwriting."

"What word?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Key," Hooter replied. "We don't yet know what it means…but Donald thinks it is quite important."

Gizmoduck and Darkwing exchanged a glance.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to leave our world within the next 48 hours—and join in the search of the King…or the Key—whatever that means—and find them and hopefully stop these worlds from disappearing."

"So just a typical save the universe thing?" Darkwing said a huge grin spreading across his beak.

"I'm afraid so," Hooter replied.

"Then let's get dangerous!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Darkwing Duck

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, or American Dragon: Jake Long_

_Author's Notes: Due to four crossover episodes we know that Lilo and Stitch exists in the same universe/world as Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Recess, and American Dragon: Jake Long. The Proud Family and Recess suck, so I'm only using Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible and AD:JL_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4:00PM Thursday, September 25_, _75__RKM, Disney Castle, Mousetown, Calisota, Disney Kingdom_

Darkwing Duck looked around at the castle courtyard in amazement. The last time he'd been to Disney Castle was as a duckling in during a first grade field trip. And even then he wasn't allowed in the courtyard.

It was an open air courtyard, with seven different paths converging on a giant ring in the center. The ring stood upright and looked like polished marble. Darkwing couldn't help but stare.

"What is that thing, DW?" Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing's hapless sidekick inquired, pointing at the ring.

"That LP," Darkwing answered grinning. "Is strictly need to know."

"So you don't know either huh?" Launchpad said. Darkwing winced but said nothing more. Over the years Launchpad had become very perceptive of his partner.

"Oh, Mister Darkwing!" Darkwing and Launchpad turned to see an anthropomorphic rabbit come bounding across the courtyard to them. Darkwing's beak dropped open as he realized that the rabbit bounding towards him was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, King Mickey's regent.

"Mister Darkwing Duck," he said grinning and shaking DW's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you at last. S.H.U.S.H. has told me such good things about you. They say that you're the wild card that has solved many of their cases. I'm glad that you agreed to do this."

"Ah it's the least I can do for King and Country," Darkwing said waving his hand in mock humility. "So…where's GizmoDuck anyway?"

"Oh," Oswald said. "Mr. GizmoDuck left yesterday. Said he wanted to get right to work. Wanted to be here earlier, but needed to take care of some personal affairs first."

Darkwing drooped. "That goodie two shoes. Always trying to hog all the glory!"

Oswald frowned, "I don't know about that, mister Darkwing…but he certainly was eager to get started."

"Yeah," Darkwing snapped. "Well I'm eager too! Just point me to the Spaceships I'm all ready to take off and GO!"

With this, DW struck what he assumed was a heroic pose…though, being an anthropomorphic duck, he didn't pull it off as easily as another species might.

"Well," Oswald paused. "There are Gummi Ships in the hangar…but you won't be traveling that way."

"Say what?" Darkwing said dropping his pose.

"Then what did you bring me along for?" Launchpad inquired.

Oswald examined Launchpad with a wary eye. "That is a good question…this man does not have Kingdom Clearance…mister Darkwing…this is a serious breech of security."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Darkwing said chuckling. "LP's perfectly harmless…I trust him with my life."

"Nevertheless mister Duck," Oswald started to object.

"I trust him with my Secret Identity," Darkwing interrupted. "Does that calm you down?"

"Not much," Oswald commented. "Is your motorcycle here?"

"LP," Darkwing muttered. "Get the Ratcatcher unloaded from the Thunder Quack will ya?"

"You know he can't come with you right?" Oswald said. "He doesn't have proper clearance."

"Lighten up Ozzie," Darkwing said, and then winced as he saw the stern expression on the Rabbit's face. "I mean heh, heh…yeah sure?"

There was a long awkward pause, before Darkwing finally broke the silence.

"So, if we're not traveling by spaceship…how are we…I mean me," Darkwing winced again as Oswald shot him a dirty look. "Me, how are me…getting to where I'm going?"

For once Oswald smiled; he turned towards what DW had taken to be the giant marble ring.

"Fire it up, Morty," Oswald called up to a tall anthropomorphic mouse. Mortimer waved to them from a balcony overlooking the courtyard. He began to punch large buttons on the dialing pedestal—which was located on the balcony as well.

The 'marble' ring began to glow as energy flowed through it, colored light began to course through the ring…making the hoop look less like marble, and more like a frosted glass prism.

"Dialing Traverse Town," Mortimer called back.

There was a "KA-WOOOOSH" of Prismatic light, and an open portal appeared within the Gummi Gate.

Darkwing Duck's jaw fell open when he saw the portal…he paused for a moment, and then turned back to Oswald, who was grinning from ear to long ear.

"That thing must have a heck of a power bill," Launchpad commented.

"You have no idea," Oswald said. "I'm used to the Gate, but it's always fun to watch newbies see it open for the first time. That reminds me…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pink vial.

"Here," he said handing the vial to Darkwing. "Drink this."

Darkwing gagged as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Ugh," he coughed sputtering. "That's stuff's disgusting."

"You should see the witch who made it," Oswald said. Darkwing considered for a moment, and then decided not to pursue that line of questioning.

Darkwing smiled and folded his cloak across his chest, covering his beak so that only his eyes and hat were visible.

"Let's Get Dangerous."

He paused before hopping on the _Ratcatcher_.

"Hey, I'm not gonna have to face aliens with brain-stealing snakes in their heads am I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In between the Island of Kaua'i, and the big Island of Hawai'i, Hawaii, 2005 C.E, USA, E-arth_

Tintar held Lilo in his arms while Stitch clung to his back. Jumba and Pleakly were too much for the gargoyle to carry, but one little girl and an alien experiment? No problem.

Jumba said that he would join them as soon as he found an "alternative form of transportation". Tintar didn't much care for the sound of that. In fact, the alien made him very uncomfortable, as he seemed to have no conscience.

"If the Heartless turn Launch into a Heartless," Lilo said. "What'll happen?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Tintar said as he approached the isle. "I think that they're headed for the Gummi Gate."

"What's that?" Lilo asked.

"It's how I got here," Tintar replied. "It's concealed in a cave on a volcano. I came to your aid because the Keyblade drew me to you."

Lilo nodded but said nothing more. Tintar found her strange, but in a good way. The girl dealt with alien experiments on a daily basis, so a seven-foot tall leonine gargoyle was not so strange to her. Tintar found it shockingly refreshing.

He could see the soft orange glow of lava spewing into the ocean, indicating he was nearing the place where he had arrived.

As he glided down he found his mind wandering…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Avalonia; _Knight's Spur_, London, England, 1927 Anno Domini_

The four young gargoyles swooped down and landed atop _Knight's Spur_. Serena giggled and loped forward along the roof. "Com' on Tintar, try to catch me!"

"You know," Griff commented to his rookery brother. "I rather get the impression Serena fancies our Tintar here."

"What ever makes you say that?" Una inquired playfully. "The fact that he's all she ever talks about, or the fact she likes to tackle him from behind and wrestle him to the ground?"

"I think it was a little of both what tipped me off," Griff grinned.

"Oh shut up you two," Tintar growled. Not for the first time was he grateful for his black fur…he was blushing quite profusely. Thankfully, no one could see it.

"No worries mate," Griff smirked. "You two go play tag. Una, Leo and I will wait for you down by the river…near the fort. See you there in two shakes."

He smiled again, taking Una's talon in his as the griffin and unicorn gargoyles spread their wings and took off.

Tintar grumbled under his breath, but only for a moment before Serena tackled him to the ground. He was knocked onto his back, as she had made this attack an aerial assault. He smiled at the beautiful gargoyle straddling his chest.

Everyone said that Serena looked like an angel, with pure white skin and fur…long golden-blond hair, and a very human-like face. It was believed that her biological mother was one of the New Orleans females who arrived in the clan early last century…not those things like that mattered to gargoyles.

She still had a leonine tail, ending in a little tuff, but her cool blue eyes and angelic features had been a bit of challenge for the clan elders. The London clan held tradition that the hatchlings should be named for the heraldic beasts they resembled the most.

Leo for a lion-like gargoyle, Griff for a griffin-like gargoyle, etc…ranging from simple to more interesting names such as Constance, for a boar-like gargoyle (constancy being one of the symbolic features of the heraldic boar.)

The elders did not wish to name her Angel, or Angela, or Angelica, or anything so obvious as that, because they did not consider angels to be heraldic animals…they finally settled on Serena, after the heraldic Siren.*

Nor was it not an apt description, for she was as lovely as the sirens of legend who almost led Odysseus to his doom.

She smiled at the black gargoyle she had "trapped" underneath her. She placed her talons on his bare chest.

"The others are expecting us at the fort," Tintar suggested.

"Let them wait," she smiled. "We will be mates someday…right Tintar?"

"Oh yes," Tintar said grinning…

"But not tonight," Pog—the clan leader—said walking towards them, a bemused scowl on his face. "You two are only 29* much too young to be mating now. Miss Serena, please remove thy person from Master Tintar's chest."

The two young gargoyles looked abashed. Serena got to her feet and helped Tintar to his. Pog gave them a look and then waved them off. They unfurled their wings and headed off into the forest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4:57PM Thursday, September 25_, _75__RKM, Disney Castle, Mousetown, Calisota, Disney Kingdom_

Darkwing Duck revved the _Ratcatcher_'s engine. A smile crept across the crime fighting duck's face as Mortimer fired up the Gummi gate a second time. The gate burst open and DW drove his motorcycle on through the gate. There was a rushing sensation as the masked mallard passed through the gateway…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

Darkwing exited the gate with a yelp. The sensation had been different then he had anticipated. His motorcycle helmet's visor had frosted over. He quickly removed the helmet and donned his usual hat. He stared at the frosted visor and glanced at the _Ratcatcher_'s windshield…it too had frosted over.

"Funny," he commented to himself. "I don't feel cold."

The Gummi Gate slammed shut behind him (that is to say, the portal closed, which resulted in a loud whooshing sound.) which caused Darkwing to jump.

"Keen Gear!" Gosalyn Mallard—Darkwing Duck's adopted daughter—said grinning as she popped out of the _Ratcatcher_'s sidecar. "So this is another world huh?"

"Gosalyn!!!" Darkwing yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here!?!"

Darkwing could see easily how she had stowed away…there were a number of supplies that had been provided for him placed in the sidecar. Gosalyn had clearly packed herself in within the supplies.

"Gos," Darkwing said sternly. "This mission is TOO dangerous for you. I'm sending you back right away. No arguments young lady."

He swung the motorcycle around and drove up to Traverse Town's Gummi pedestal. He reached into his cape and pulled out the piece of paper that Oswald had given him on using the gates. He had punched three of the seven symbols for Disney Kingdom when Gosalyn's freighted voice interrupted him.

"Uh dad…"

"I said no arguments, Gos," Darkwing started to say. "But dad, LOOK!!!"

Darkwing paused and looked up. The motorcycle had been silently surrounded by at least two dozen Heatless. In an instant Darkwing's mood had changed. The caped crime fighter _was_ an expert in his field. There was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

Gosalyn was unsurprised by this; she knew her father's style well enough by now. The shadow-like heartless approached the _Ratcatcher_ intent upon their prey, when a voice from behind them caused them all to turn around and look.

"_I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night,_

_I am the Flashlight that pierces your Shadows,_

_I am DARKWING DUCK!!!_"

The Heartless did not seem phased by the anthropomorphic duck that had appeared behind them in a puff of blue smoke. They instead mover towards him, though three of them broke off and continued towards Gosalyn.

"If you knew who you were dealing with," Darkwing said grinning. "You'd be running away now."

"Suck Gas, Shadows," Darkwing said, pulling out his weapon of choice—his Gas Gun—and firing a tear gas grenade into the midst of the Heartless.

The Heartless were unfazed by the gas, Darkwing looked surprised, but took it in stride. He flipped over two them and then slammed into their backs, using his patented Double-Foot-Web-Kick.

The Heartless went down like bags of flour…literally. They burst into a fine black powder.

"Well that was…easy," Darkwing commented…perhaps a moment too soon. The dust swirled and quickly reformed into the Heartless.

"Or not…" DW said.

"Dad," Gosalyn yelled from behind him. "Help! Let go of me you slimy shadows."

Darkwing turned just in time to see two Heartless imprisoning Gosalyn, their ethereal tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs. A third Heartless approached her, and shot his tentacle into her chest.

"GOS!" Darkwing screamed. He moved to help her, but the two Heartless that he'd dusted a moment before grabbed his arms and held him back.

The Heartless retracted its arm from Gosalyn's chest, holding her heart.

Gosalyn stared at the Heart in shock. Only for a moment however, before her body became dark and shadowy as well. She too, was now a Heartless.

"Gos," DW whispered. The Heartless then turned their attention to him. They approached him, clearly with the same intent as before…to take DW's heart.

Darkwing closed his eyes in anticipation. Suddenly a floodlight poured over the alleyway that the Gummi Gate rested in. The Heartless dissolved to dust instantly, and Darkwing found himself quite free.

"You okay there buddy?" an anthropomorphic Indian Sun Bear in a cargo pilot's uniform and a human boy, with spikey gold hair and strange device on his left arm came running up to him.

It was the bear who had asked Darkwing if he was okay. The human held a large spotlight, and was shining it wherever the Heartless attempted to reform, reverting them back to dust instantly.

"Gosalyn," Darkwing murmured. "My daughter…"

"Ah damn it," Baloo said DW slumped to the ground. "Yugi, we got here too late."

Baloo's companion nodded gravely but said nothing.

"It's okay, pal," the bear said, helping Darkwing to his feet. "I know exactly what you're going through…too well in fact."

With that, the bear wiped a tear from his eye. "Com'on. I'll buy you a root beer."

Darkwing said nothing, but went with Yugi and Baloo as they led him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In between the Island of Kaua'i, and the big Island of Hawai'i, Hawaii, 2005 C.E, USA, E-arth_

Tintar suddenly blanched as a tear in the time-space continuum rippled into existence directly in front of his path.

"Ah-ha!" He yelped before dodging it.

"I think Launch is nearby," Lilo commented.

"You think so?" Tintar commented dryly, aiming his Keyblade at the hole and closing it. "I think he opened that one right in front of me on purpose."

A moment later another hole appeared. Tintar growled in frustration and closed that one too.

"Once we get this experiment away from the Heartless," he commented. "It might be best if we drop him into the volcano."

"Naga!" Stitch snapped. "_Ohana_!"

"_Ohana_?" Tintar asked in confusion.

"_Ohana_ means family," Lilo said. "Family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten," Stitch piped up.

"Clan," Tintar said. He nodded, understanding now. That's when he noticed movement on the rocks below. 607 was leaping up the side of the volcano, climbing his way to the top. The Heartless were leaping after him.

Tintar's eyes lit up white and he folded his wings and dove towards the Heartless. Holding Lilo tight in one arm, he wielded the Keyblade with the other. He slashed through three Heartless, dissolving them

Stitch flipped off of Tintar's back and slammed into two more Heartless.

"Aloha!" he chirped.

Tintar landed nimbly on a rock and gently let Lilo down from his arms.

"Launch" looked terrified and leapt into Tintar's arms, circle his body rapidly, the naked-mole rat like experiment hid itself in the nook between Tintar's wing and shoulder.

A dozen Heartless surrounded Tintar. The gargoyle drew the Keyblade to its full length, and with his tail deftly moved Lilo behind him. Stitch gurgled and leapt to Tintar's side.

"Megwa!" Launch squeaked, and suddenly, a massive hole in time-space appeared in the side of the volcano. Part of the hole resided in mid-air, but part of it dug into the side of the mountain, eating away at it. Several Heartless were immediately sucked into the void.

"No Launch!" Lilo said. "Bad experiment! Bad!"

Tintar pointed the Keyblade towards the hole that Experiment #607 had created. The Heartless looked towards the hole as he did it. The void closed up immediately, unfortunately, what the emptiness had consumed, did not return. There was now a hole in the side of the volcano. Lava began spewing out.

"Oh bugger," Tintar said, his eyes going wide. The Heartless panicked, bolting in every which direction. Some of the stupid creatures were even foolish enough to run right into the lava, evaporating them immediately.

"Scary things," Lilo commented. "But no brains at all."

"Ich!" Stitch concurred.

Tintar looked determined as the lava flowed towards them. He quickly scooped Lilo up, as Stitch leapt onto his back.

"Can't you fly us out of here?" Lilo asked as the magma crept closer.

"I can't fly I can only glide on currents of wind," He snapped back. "There are none strong enough here…but…I may yet get us out of here alive."

The lava was now less then five feet from where Tintar, Lilo, and the two experiments were standing.

"We've got one shot," Tintar said. The lava was now three feet away, and Lilo could feel the heat searing her face. Then, Tintar opened his wings and used the heat from the molten rock to lift him into the air.

Lilo, Launch, and Stitch all looked down in surprise. The lava was now flowing over where they'd been standing just moments before.

"That was close," she commented.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Tintar said glancing at the gradually lightening sky. "It's almost dawn and I have no place to land."

"What happens at dawn?" Lilo asked.

"I turn to stone," Tintar replied.

"Really?" Lilo asked, giving him a funny look. Tintar just nodded, using the thermals from the lava to stay aloft.

There was a rushing sound from behind them and Tintar banked in mid-air to see a large red ship come flying up next to them.

"Are you to be needing a ride?" Jumba asked looking out of an open door on the spaceship's side. Tintar nodded gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintar looked out the window of the ship, observing the cave that contained the Gummi Gate get overrun with lava. He felt a slight wave of rage towards the small pink creature still riding on his shoulder. The wave passed however.

"Now," Jumba said. "To be dealing with Six-Zero-Seven. Is too dangerous to be keeping around. Is best if we just drop him in volcano."

"NO!!!" Tintar, Lilo, and Stitch all shouted at once. Stitch and Tintar growled as they yelled. Tintar's growl was punctuated by his eyes flashing briefly.

"Clan," Tintar snarled.

"_Ohana!_" Lilo said.

"Family," Stitch gurgled.

"There is no 'One true place' for Six-Zero-Seven," Jumba said angrily. "Is too dangerous! Could make entire universe fall apart!"

"But Jumba," Lilo said. "We've already found his one true place! With Tintar."

"With me?" Tintar said stepping back aghast. He looked at the little pink creature on his shoulder. It looked nervous and smiled.

"Well," Jumba considered. "He does have power to close Six-Zero-Seven's portals…why not?"

"Now the only question is," Tintar commented. "How do I—er rather—we leave this world with the Gummi Gate buried under ten feet of magma?"

"I think I have a friend who can help…" Lilo said smiling as the ship turned and headed back towards Kaua'i.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done, Naraku," Jafar said smiling at the image of the volcano spewing lava over the Gummi Gate's cave. "You've trapped him in that world."

"He's only delaying the inevitable," The Archmage said. "Tintar will manage to escape that world. I guarantee it."

"True," Tash hissed. "But this gives us time to gather forces."

Maleficent stepped out of the shadows. "Archmage," she said. "We need warriors: enforcers who can do dirty work for us. Heartless are powerful, but lack intelligence and finesse. Get us warriors we can use."

"I knew you would ask," The Archmage said smiling. "I've already got the prefect candidates in mind."

He turned towards another sorcerer who had been behind him, lurking in the shadows. This sorcerer looked very much like the Archmage himself…but had a longer beard, and lacked The Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate.

"Come," the Archmage said. "We have work to do, and you still have much to learn."

He touched the Phoenix Gate on his chest. The twin wizards vanished in a ball of flame.

"With the warriors that the Archmage gathers," NegaDuck said looking at his companions. "Combined with our vast, ever-growing, army of Heartless; we'll be unstoppable! Even Disney Kingdom will bow before our might and tremble!"

Maleficent, Tash, and Naraku exchanged a knowing glance, as Jafar, Captain Hook, NegaDuck, and Ursula began laughing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eons and worlds away from where those Maleficent's allies plotted evil most fowl; Tintar faced the Hawaiian sunrise atop Lilo's house, while Lilo down below, got on the computer and logged onto FaceSpace…Further away Darkwing Duck drowned his sorrows in root beer…and even further away…in the world of Tintar's birth, a young woman awaked and whispered the word she'd been afraid to say for years:

"_Aslan?_"

And to her wonder, the door of her new applewood wardrobe was open—just a crack…and a still soft light came from within.

*Author's note: Tintar is the Babylonian word for lion. Tintar was named in traditional London Clan manner, he was indeed named after his heraldic animal.

* Gargoyles do not age in stone sleep, so they age at roughly half the rate of humans. 29 is 14.5…Tintar and Serena were only about 14 when Pog caught them…he was somewhat lenient actually…more-so than I would be if I caught my 14-year-old carrying on like that with some boy…


	8. Kim Possible

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Talespin, The Muppets, Aladdin, or American Dragon: Jake Long_

_Author's Notes: Due to four crossover episodes we know that Lilo and Stitch exists in the same universe/world as Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Recess, and American Dragon: Jake Long. The Proud Family and Recess suck, so I'm only using Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible and AD:JL_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Island of Kaua'i, Hawaii, 2005 C.E, USA, E-arth_

Kimberly Ann Possible somersaulted through the air, landing nimbly on the sand of the Hawaiian beach. She had just parachuted 1,000 feet from the small cargo plane that had passed overhead. When she had been 20 feet from the ground she released the parachute and flipped the rest of the way down.

The chute landed 30 yards behind her, in small pile.

She smiled in satisfaction. She raised her hand and shielded her eyes, looking up. Though the sun was setting, and she might not have needed to raise her eyes.

"Up here, KP," a voice called out. Kim put her hands on her hips and looked up at the tree that her boyfriend was hanging from. She looked at him inquisitively but said nothing.

Ronald Stoppable looked down at the girl he loved…he was hanging from a coconut tree by his parachute, unable to drop any further. And, to add insult to injury, his pants had fallen down…again.

"You know, Rufus," Ron commented to his pet Naked Mole Rat—an unusual creature that bore a striking resemblance to experiment #607. "It's a good thing I don't get embarrassed, cuz this right here…pretty embarrassing."

"Uh-huh," Rufus squeaked, climbing off of Ron's shoulder and scampering down to the parachute. Rufus released the parachute and Ron fell onto the sand with a thud.

Kim giggled, but then helped Ron up. Some things never changed; and Ron was a very dependable partner.

"You know," Kim said looking up the beach as Ron pulled his pants up. "Lilo's story was definitely weird."

"Yeah so?" Ron commented. "Lilo's weird. She has a pet ALIEN! You think that's not weird?"

"Good point," Kim replied, pointing to Tintar's stone form halfway down the beach. "There he is…I still can't believe that that statue's going to come to life when the sun sets."

"You know," Ron said as the moved towards Tintar. "The more I think about it, he's not the weird one at all."

"He turns to stone, Ron," Kim said exasperatedly as they slid up next to Tintar. Launch, who had be asleep on Tintar's shoulder, scrambled down and sniffed at Rufus. The two creatures regarded each other suspiciously.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "But maybe that's perfectly normal where he comes from. I mean, in this world…he made friends with a girl who has a pet alien…who called her friend—who's a cheerleader that saves the world—in order to help get him to New York, where her other friend—who happens to be a dragon—can help him leave this one."

"I dunno KP," Ron said looking at her almost smugly. "That sounds pretty weird to me."

"When you put it that way…" Kim said frowning contemplatively…but her contemplation was interrupted but the sound of gravel crackling. The sun had set, and Tintar was waking up.

"Huh-ROOOAAAAR!!!" Tintar said breaking out of his stone shell, scattering stone skin all over the beach. Kim and Ron stepped back in surprise.

"Ah," Tintar said cloaking his wings. "You much be Miss Possible. Lilo has told me many good things about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_E-arth: Somewhere in the skies…roughly over Middleton._

Tintar knew it would be dawn soon. It was earlier than he usually turned to stone, and so it bothered him subconsciously.

His companions were all asleep in the cargo plane nearby. Kim's head rested on Ron's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. Both were fast asleep. They looked very peaceful…

Launch was resting in what had now become his favorite spot: the nook between Tintar's right wing and shoulder. Rufus was asleep in Ron's pocket.

He sighed and looked a Kim and Ron. Kim suddenly shifted and looked up at him.

"What's the sitch?" she asked.

"The what?" Tintar said frowning.

"The situation," she explained.

"No 'sitch'," Tintar said sighing. "Just watching you and your boyfriend. You seem very much in love."

Kim blushed. "Yeah…we are, we've been best friends since Pre-K. We only got together recently though…"

"I know how that is," Tintar said sighing.

"You got a GF back in your world?" Kim asked.

"No…not anymore," Tintar said lowering his head. "She died…a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Kim said sympathetically.

"I've gotten over it," Tintar said shaking his head. "But every once in a while, I see a couple like you two, and it reminds me. Her name was Serena…she was…"

He sighed and looked up. At that moment, the dawn broke in and froze Tintar in stone.

"I wonder how many conversions get ended that way in your world?" Kim said sighing and leaning her head back on Ron's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and joined her friends in dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_New York City, Central Park, 2005 E-arth._

"Man sunset was two hours ago," Jake Long—the American Dragon—said, or groaned to be more precise. His Grandpa gave him a look.

"I don't understand," Kim said shaking her head. "He woke up fine yesterday. I'm starting to get worried."

"What's up guys?" Ron asked he and Rufus had just returned from the local Bueno Nacho. "Is he still stone?" he said as crammed Naco into his mouth.

"Yeah," Kim said frowning. "I'm starting to get worried. Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

She directed this question at Grandpa Luong Lao Shi

"I do not know," He said frowning. "I have never encountered a creature from his world before…"

"Oh come on," Ron said frowning. "Isn't it obvious? He has jet-lag. He's stone. How's he supposed to know the sun went down?"

"Ron," Kim said giving him a look.

"No wait," Lao Shi said. "That actually makes sense. He may be right!'

"Really?" Kim said in surprise. It was at that moment that Tintar burst free from his stone skin.

"Ooooh," Tintar said groaning. "I don't feel so good…what…what? It's so dark! Why is it so dark? How long have I been asleep?"

"See," Ron said grinning and gesturing. "Jet lag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Since our Gummi Gate was buried," Lao Shi said as they entered an electronics store in Chinatown. "Fu-Dog and I found the blueprints and built ourselves a new one."

Tintar looked shocked as the stepped into the back of the shop. There was a Gummi Gate…it was smaller than the Narnian, Traverse Town and Wonderland Gates, about half it's size, but still clearly a gate. It was hooked up to a laptop computer, which Tintar didn't recognize (Having left Avalonia in 1940).

"Bada-Bing-Bada-boom," a talking Shar-Pei said stepping from around the gate. "It's a bit rough around the edges," he continued. "And Gummi Blocks are hard to get a hold of, especially crystallized Gummi block…which of course is the core of every Gate."

"See KP!" Ron said gesturing at Fu-Dog. "He doesn't come from a weird world. We do!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with you, Ron," Kim said staring at the dog. "He sounds kinda like Drakken."

"Purely a coincidence I assure you," Fu replied.

"Incredible," Tintar said examining the gat closely. "How did you know how to build this?"

"It wasn't easy," Fu-Dog said. "Let me tell ya! The folks who invented the gates are long gone. That's why we call em' the Lost Race. They're not from this world, but they did leave some artifacts here. Including a how-to guide on making these things. Incidentally…most weren't made. They were grown."

"Grown?" Tintar asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, the Lost Race only had to make a few of these babies, and then they cut off small pieces of their originals, and planted them in the ground of newly formed worlds…worlds that hadn't even started yet."

Kim and Ron exchanged a glance. "Why?" Kim asked.

"Anything will grow in a newly-created world," Fu said. "From Toffee Trees to gold. The effect wears off, but the things that already grew up…they stick around. Including, Gummi Gates."

"Cool," Ron said. "Can we go to a newly created world KP? I wanna grow a Naco tree!"

"Ron!"

"Okay," Ron said dejectedly.

"Eh, won't work," Fu said. "This baby's got enough juice for one trip. I'm just not as good at making 'em as good as the Lost Race did."

"I wish to thank you my friends," Tintar said, clasping Kim's upper arm in the gargoyle tradition of the warrior's handshake.

"No big," Kim said smiling. "We're always happy to help."

"I have something for you," Lao Shi said stepping forward and handing Tintar a small parcel. Tintar unwrapped it to find a single red feather. He stared at it in confusion.

"Touch it to your Keyblade," Lao Shi said.

Tintar did, and the moment he did the feather vanished. His blade changed shape, becoming red and fiery colored.

"Phoenixfire Keyblade," Tintar whispered. The blade shuddered and transformed back to normal. The claw was now another key chain.

"Certain objects," Lao Shi said. "Particularly those with high magically properties can merge with the Keyblades to grant the user new powers. Use the Phoenix powers of our world wisely."

"Thank you," Tintar said bowing in respect. "I will."

"We have something for you too," Kim said handing Tintar a small computer device. The gargoyle wasn't sure what to do with it, as computers hadn't really gotten to that level in his own world.

"It's a _Kimmunicator_," Kim said. "If you want to get in touch with me, just press this button here…though, I'm not so sure how well it will work between worlds."

"If Tintar dials this world," Lao Shi said. "And the Gummi Gates connect, then the message will get through."

"Thank you all," Tintar said again. "And thank Lilo and Stitch for me."

"We will," Kim said.

"Fo Shizzle," Jake said, and Tintar gave him a strange look.

"Fire it up Fu-Dog," Lao Shi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

Tintar tumbled out of the gate. This trip had been rougher than previous trips…though…the homemade Gummi Gate would account for that. Not to mention the jetlag he felt when he'd changed time zones so rapidly.

He groaned and climbed to his feet. He immediately noticed the sound of an engine running. He looked up and saw an unusual looking motorcycle not far from where he'd been lying.

He walked up to the _Ratcatcher_ and turned off the ignition. He removed the keys and looked at them closely. Four keys and a single keychain with an airplane shaped like a duck's head.

Tintar noticed the same shape on the motorcycle's chassis.

"Hmm," He shrugged and looked at Launch, who shrugged right back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Gos…," Darkwing moaned, nursing his root beer. "Why…why couldn't have been me? And now you're dead…"

"She's not dead," Phoney Bone commented as he passed by with a tray of food, delivering it to table four. The white German shepherd, Cat, and Hamster looked grateful as they dove into their plate.

"It's a fate worse than death," Phoney said shuddering. "I wouldn't wish it on a Rat Creature…let alone a little girl."

"I hate to break it to ya buddy," Baloo said sliding onto the barstool next to DW, "But Phoney's right. She's not dead…she's worse than dead. She's a Heartless now."

"No one knows where they first showed up you know?" Phoney said hopping onto the barstool on the opposite side of the duck.

"But we do now how they reproduce," he said. "They reach into your chest and pull out your heart…at least, that's what it looks like to the outside observer. But everyone knows a heart isn't shaped like the thing they pull out…at least, not on most worlds."

"What they do," Phoney continued. "Is they separate the soul from the body. No one knows what happens to the soul after that…we think the Heartless eat them…so the consciousness, or soul, ends up getting digested. While the body that's left behind…becomes a Heartless too…and then BAM! There are more of the nasty buggers than anyone can deal with."

"That's horrible," Darkwing said staring at Phoney with a look of revulsion.

"Yeah," Phoney said looking downward. "It is…I'm pretty sure that it's what happened to my cousin Fone…"

"It's not pretty," Baloo said sighing. "But it's what you gotta know, ya know?"

"Excuse me," Tintar said walking into Traverse Tavern. "Someone left a motorcycle in the alleyway by the Gummi Gate."

"Uh, yeah," Darkwing said spinning around on his barstool and looking towards Tintar. He first thought Tintar was one of the more unusual creatures he'd seen thus far…as he was somewhat familiar with Humans (having seen humans, or at least human-esque creatures before) and Phoney seemed somewhat similar to them.

Tintar looked like a black anthropomorphic lion with wings. (Although if Tintar had stood next to an _actual_ anthropomorphic lion, a great many more differences might have been noticeable.)

"Good way to get your bike stolen mate," Tintar said tossing the keys to DW, Darkwing made no move to catch them, and Baloo intercepted the keys and then handed them to DW.

"Go easy on him, pal." Baloo said frowning. "He just lost his daughter to the Heartless."

"Oh," Tintar said, uncertain how to respond. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's okay," Darkwing said. "You're right…if I'd been more responsible…I'd never have lost her. I'll go move my bike…"

He slumped to the floor and trudged out the door, slumped over as though he didn't have anything to live for…

"I'd better go after him," Tintar said looking at Baloo.

"I'd go with you," Baloo said glancing at a small pocket watch. "But Becky will have my head if I'm late again."

Tintar and Baloo immediately exited the tavern, leaving Phoney sitting by himself at the bar. He whistled nonchalantly as he picked up the munny that Baloo had left to pay for his and Darkwing's drinks.

"PHONEY BONE GET BACK TO WORK!" Lucius Down roared. Phoney jumped three feet and dropped the munny, which Lucius caught before it hit the counter again.

"And quit trying to embezzle from me," he snapped grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," Tintar said rushing after Darkwing. "Um…duck in the mask and purple cape…slow down."

"What?" Darkwing said looking back at Tintar. "Oh, you. Here to remind me of my abject failure as a crime fighter? And it's Darkwing Duck by the way."

"Tintar," Tintar replied. "And I wasn't trying to remind you of anything. I was just concerned about you."

"Why would you be concerned about an incompetent boob like me?" Darkwing whined.

"Well for one," Tintar said. "The Gummi Gate's that way."

Darkwing and Tintar looked around…they were now in a part of Traverse Town that neither of them had ever seen before: a bazaar.

There were a number of humans and creatures neither Tintar nor DW had ever seen before running various carts, booths and shops throughout the bazaar. It looked like something out of 19th century England. Tintar's Rookery father Pog's home turf.

The non-humans appeared to be animals—and other things that Tintar simply could not identify…but they appeared to be made of felt…

"Boomerang Fish," one of the sellers yelled. "Fresh Boomerang Fish, I throw the fish, and it comes right back to me!"

"Apples! Fresh apples, Macintosh, Red Delicious, got em' all right here," a strange blue creature that vaguely resembled a tapir said.

"Two munny apiece," a felt rat next to him said. "Get em' while they last!"

"They won't last long the way you're eating them," his blue companion said to him

"I'm creating scarcity," the rat replied. "Drives the prices up."

"Then by all means, continue."

Tintar and Darkwing found themselves drawn into the bazaar, unable to tear themselves away from this fascinating place.

"Fourteen munny for that piece of crap?" a tall imposing figure said examining a sword that a felt bear seemed to be trying to sell him. "I wouldn't pay two munny for that."

"Why not?" the bear asked.

"Well for one…it's made of rubber!"

"This is one of the strangest places I've ever been," Darkwing commented to Tintar. "And I've been to some pretty strange places…"

"Second strangest for me," Tintar commented, and Launch made a strange noise like the cross between a squeak and a gurgle.

"OH COOOOOOOKIES!" a blue creature with Google-eyes yelled at one of the stalls.

"Cookie Monster…oh no," the human-like-felt creature said groaning as the blue furred creature crammed as many cookies into its mouth as it could. It made a loud smacking noise as it did this and Tintar noticed not one piece of cookie remained in the thing's mouth.

"What are you staring at?" a green creature snapped at Darkwing. DW's jaw dropped, as the grouchy green creature retreated into a trash can.

"Nothing," Darkwing said.

Then Tintar noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made his blood run cold.

"The bottle is actually made of diamond," a felt spider by the name of Old Joe said. "And the juice inside has healing prop—"

He got no further then this when Tintar had the spider-Muppet by the throat and held him up in the air. Tintar held the cordial of Queen Lucy of Narnia in his left talon, and the throat of Honest Joe in his right.

Joe's potential customer scampered away in fright.

Tintar's eyes flashed whiter than the arctic circle, with a burning hot rage.

"Where did you get this?" he growled.

Darkwing stared at the gargoyle, as did a number of nearby vendors and shoppers.

"I…I salvaged it," he gasped. "From a fallen world…please…let me go…"

Tintar tightened his grip. "Liar. I sealed the Heart of Narnia. The Heartless are incapable of devouring sealed worlds."

"I said it was a fallen world…" Joe rasped. "There's two kinds of fallen worlds. Those what been destroyed by the Heartless…we call those destroyed worlds…and those what end of natural causes—old age and such…you know, the ones that Henson brings to a close…"

Tintar's eyes stopped glowing, but he did not loosen his grip or stop growling. Launch was now imitating his master and growling from within his favorite nook in Tintar's right shoulder and wing.

"Look…" Joe rasped some more. "That cordial came from an ended world, not a destroyed world. We can go check my warehouse and inventory if you'd like."

Tintar lifted Joe up and turned, marching down the street. Darkwing made a split second decision and decided to follow...he felt as though his destiny was at stake.

In less then five minutes, Tintar had dragged Joe to the Gummi Gate. Tintar wrapped his leonine tail around the leather strap that held the cordial. Using his now free talon he began to punch in the dialing address of Narnia.

At about the time he'd punched in the sixth symbol DW caught up with them.

"It won't work," Joe rasped. "Gummi Gates are powered by the life force of the world they're connected to…no life force, no gate activation…"

The gate made a loud buzzing noise when Tintar punched the seventh symbol. The dialing pedestal light up for a second…and then reset. Tintar looked horrified. He rapidly punched in the seven symbols for Narnia again.

The result was the same: a loud buzzing noise, and the resetting of the dialing pedestal.

"If the world has ended," Tintar snarled. "How did you get there?"

"I'm a Junker…" Joe wheezed. "I took a Gummi Ship to the spot in Interspace where the world used to be. There's more than one method of moving between worlds."

Tintar began growling again.

"I had friends in that world." He growled. "What happened to them?

"I don't know," Joe wheezed. "But I know a way you can find out…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My warehouse!" Joe declared. "Home of every object I ever salvaged or stole."

The spider scurried up to a computer at one end of the warehouse. He turned it on. He began typing something into the computer screen as Tintar and DW approached the computer. There was a small glass square next to the computer, like a photocopier.

"This is my personal computer and scanner," Joe said. "I use it to keep inventory. The scanner records objects and tells me what they are and where they're from."

Tintar removed the Keyblade from his neck and set it on the scanner.

_**"LionHeart Keyblade: May only be received as a gift. Possessed of Light Powers imbued to all 9 primary Keyblades. Bonds to it's owner. Can never be taken from him permanently. Will return to him within 1 Aeon of losing it."**_

"What's an Aeon?" DW asked.

"_**Approximately 11 days,"**_

"Oh thanks," Darkwing responded.

_**"You're Welcome,"**_ it said. "_**LionHeart Keyblade is of an unknown origin."**_

**"**That's just what it says when something is older than dirt," Joe said. "Literally." He winked.

"Ah-hah!" he said pulling out a white scepter.

"This did not come from a fallen world," He grinned wickedly. "This came from a world that's still alive and kicking. Stolen from its resting place."

Darkwing and Tintar both gave Joe a look of disapproval.

"I didn't steal it," he said defensively. "I just bought it from the guy who did."

"It's an oracle," he said smiling and handing the scepter to Tintar. "You can ask it anything you want to know…but a word of warning: it will only answer ONE question."

Tintar stare at the truncheon for a moment, unsure of what to ask. Darkwing eyed the staff patiently. He knew that once Tintar had asked his question, he had one of his own to ask.

"What happened in Narnia after I left?" Tintar asked. The scepter glowed, and a light burst forth from the end of it. The light blurred and materialized into a beautiful woman…albeit one with nothing below her abdomen, but a woman nevertheless.

"The Pevensie Children Ruled Narnia for seven more years following your departure. Then they returned to the world of their birth," She said in a flat emotionless voice. "They returned 1,300 years later to help Aslan place a new king on the throne of Narnia—Caspian the Tenth. The elder Pevensie children never returned to Narnia…Queen Lucy and King Edmund did however. Three years later they voyaged with King Caspian and their cousin to the edge of that world. They did not return to Narnia. 248 years later Narnia ended, of Aslan's will. The Heartless could not touch it as it had been sealed by you. I have answered your question truthfully."

She bowed to Tintar respectfully. Tintar sighed, breathing in deeply. "I do not understand how so much time could have passed in Narnia…it was a week ago I was there."

"Time flows differently in different worlds," The Oracle responded. "While you were in Wonderland, the Pevensie Children were helping Caspian to his throne. When you battled Heartless and sealed the world of E-Arth—Narnia was drawing to a close. By the time you returned here to Traverse Town…Narnia was dead and gone a hundred years. A month had passed by Traverse Town time, which was long enough for Old Joe to pick Narnia clean of some of her most sacred treasures. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Tintar said, a large lump in his throat. He was fond of Queen Lucy and King Peter. (He had not met the other two siblings) A thought occurred to him…if Lucy and Peter had returned to their home world—

"What became of my friends?" Tintar asked.

"I am sorry," She said shaking her head. "I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer."

"Right," Tintar said, "I knew that."

At that moment, Launch leapt from his hiding place and scampered down to the scepter. He leapt on top of it and squeak-gurgled rapidly.

The Oracle smiled. "A loyal companion you have in Experiment #607, Tintar. He has given up his one question for you."

"Muggleplum the Marsh-wiggle married a female marsh-wiggle of the northern marshes. He led an entirely uneventful life. However, he was the ancestor of Puddleglum, the most honored Marsh-Wiggle in Narnian history. Kaja the Talking Tiger died in a heroic battle against the Northern Giants in the years following the departure of the Royals.

Huntress Moon was a hero of the battle of Anvard in the Narnian year 1014. She met a male Talking Wolf called Darkest Knight, who had also supported Aslan. They married, and had many children—whose decedents lived till the last days of Narnia. Tumnus the faun lived to a ripe old age and became a historian, chronicling the Golden Age of Narnia—so that it would never be forgotten."

Tintar nodded. He had considered all of them to be his friends, though he suspected Tumnus, Kaja, Muggleplum, and Huntress to be dead.

"King Peter and Queen Lucy," The Oracle continued. "Died along with their brother King Edmund in a railway accident in their own world. They too have passed. I have answered your question truthfully."

Tintar was crestfallen. He handed the Oracle to Darkwing, Old Joe started to object, but Tintar growled at him. Joe fell silent and looked nervous.

"Is there any way for my daughter, Gosalyn, to be restored to me?" Darkwing asked. He did not dare to hope…particularly after Tintar's answers had come up so sour.

"Yes," The Oracle said. And DW, Tintar, 607, and Old Joe looked up at the Oracle in surprise.

"The Heartless exist outside of normal time-space," she said. "If they are destroyed in the present, then they cease to exist in the past. The only way to free your daughter is to destroy ALL of the Heartless. Then, everything that they have touched, everything that they have destroyed, will be restored. I have answered your question truthfully."

Darkwing's jaw dropped.

"Impossible," Joe said. "There's no way to destroy a Heartless for good. They reform."

Darkwing slammed the scepter into Joe's hands. "Ask her!" he demanded.

"All right, all right," Joe said sighing. "Is there any way to permanently destroy the Heartless? There are you happy?"

This second question was directed at Darkwing, but his attention had turned once more to the Oracle.

"The Heartless individually may be destroyed by sacred weapons," the Oracle said. "Those that are considered Holy and Blessed. However, the Heartless can only be defeated by him."

She pointed to Tintar. "A Keybearer alone is capable of defeating the Heartless. There are 9 Keyblades. Each is a sacred weapon. A Key to the Kingdom, and every bearer, has the potential to destroy the Heartless for good. Eliminating them forever. I have answered your last question truthfully."

Darkwing, Joe, and Launch stared at Tintar in awe. And Tintar suddenly felt for the first time since he'd been drawn out of the Clan's shop, that he'd been called for a higher purpose.

Aslan had said as much, but Tintar had not felt it…till now.

"It seems I have a new mission," Tintar said looking at Launch. "I do not think returning to my home is an option. I'm a gargoyle. Gargoyles protect. And I swear by Aslan's name and Griff and Serena's memory: I shall defeat the Heartless or die trying."

"You will defeat the Heartless," DW said determinedly. "Because you'll have Disney Kingdom's greatest superhero as your sidekick! With Darkwing Duck, by your side: those Heartless better run in fear…because you'll be unstoppable."

"So you're coming with me?" Tintar said, surprised at gaining a new traveling companion.

"The Fearsome Five couldn't keep me away," Darkwing said. "TT, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's funny you should mention the Fearsome Five, Dunce-wing," NegaDuck said observing DW through the viewer in Maleficent's palace. "Because they're headed your way…"

And with this NegaDuck began laughing maniacally. Louder and louder he laughed—and the other members of Maleficent's Evil Alliance could hear him from all over the palace.


	9. InuYasha

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Talespin, The Muppets, or Inuyasha_

_Author's Notes: Inuyasha is probably one of the best Anime around, and the perfect example of why Anime is a popular genre. Thus, it has the honor of being the first Anime World that Tintar will visit._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"Any other Narnian artifacts that you 'liberated' Joe?" Tintar asked, growling lowly.

"Would I lie to you?" Old Joe said.

"Yes," Darkwing and Tintar said in unison.

"It's easy enough to find out," Darkwing said sitting down at Joe's computer.

Darkwing rapidly typed into the keyboard. A moment later a picture of a wand, made of crystal and metal, appeared on the screen

"Ahem," Darkwing said spinning around in the chair.

"Oh that," Joe said. "I didn't think you'd want that…It's evil…you guys are clearly good. Incompatibility issues."

Darkwing hopped off the swivel stool and trotted through the warehouse, he returned a moment later with the wand. He placed it on the scanner.

"_**Witch's Wand,**_" it said. "_**Capable of casting Ice Magic and of transformation of biological matter to stone. World of Origin: Narnia.**_"

"Queen Lucy spoke of an evil witch who ruled Narnia before she and her siblings did," Tintar said as he picked the wand up. "This must have been hers."

He extended his Keyblade, and touched the wand to it. There was a flash and the wand vanished. The Keyblade changed shape and frosted over: Looking now like it was made of granite and covered in icicles.

"Hmm," Tintar commented on his new Keyblade shape. The Key shifted back, and Tintar saw that the wand had become another keychain attached to the blade.

"I'll be keeping the cordial," Tintar said holding up Lucy's cordial. "It's not yours and it could come in handy some day. I'm keeping the wand too."

Old Joe did not look happy about Tintar's announcement.

"And I'm keeping this," Darkwing said holding up the scepter. "I'm gonna try and return her to her Homeworld. If I can."

"What!" Joe said looking around. "Now look, you cannot just take my merchandise! I need to be paid."

Tintar growled. "I don't kill you for taking this," and he held up the cordial again. "That's your payment." He took the cordial and hung it around his neck by the leather strap, his Keyblade hung next to it. The key chains seemed to disappear when it was in key form. Only when he extended the key into its blade form did the key chains re-appear.

"Good then," Joe said said sliding backwards.. "Pleasure doing business with you two…now please don't ever darken my warehouse again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she ready?" The Archmage demanded. "We're on a rather tight schedule."

"This isn't like flipping a switch," a voice snapped back. The creature that Archmage had addressed looked up at him. "I can't just wave my arm and make it done."

"You said that you could—" the Archmage started to say.

"And I can," Long John Silver interrupted him, stepping out of the shadows. The hardened pirate seemed more machine than man…and the ravages of time, and obsession wore hard on his face.

"I can. I was expecting a human subject…but we can't all get what we want now can we? Don't worry. She'll be done before tonight. That is, as long as I have no interruptions."

"Finish the job," the Archmage said. "And you'll get what _you_ want."

Silver turned his cybernetic eye towards the Archmage and looked at him dubiously. His organic eye never left his work.

"Somehow," Silver said. "I seriously doubt your word."

The Archmage looked irritated. "This is Helga Sinclair." The Archmage gestured to an imposing blond woman in her thirties. She stepped forward and looked at the Archmage for orders.

"She works for me," The Archmage said. "She'll be keeping you company till you're finished."

He paused and turned to her, "When he's done with our task, pay the man and report back to me."

She nodded and said nothing more. The Archmage touched the Phoenix Gate and vanished in a ball of flame.

"This will get done a lot faster," Silver said. "If you don't bother me."

She said nothing, but kept her icy stare locked on the cyborg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"And as it turned out," Darkwing said. "They all had super-powers and they needed someone without any to protect—or they felt their whole lives were meaningless. Can you imagine?"

Tintar and Darkwing were sitting at an open air café in Traverse Town. Tintar had decided that he wanted to get to know this strange costumed duck before they dialed up another world.

Traverse Town had no sun, and was locked in a state of perpetual night. The café however, was brightly lit to ward off the Heartless. The café was owned by a Talking orangutan in a Hawaiian shirt and straw hat who claimed to be a friend of Baloo.

Baloo had paid for their meal, and Tintar was enjoying his halibut as Darkwing chattered away and munched on a cheeseburger. Darkwing's spirits had been lifted immensely by Tintar's presence. The gargoyle felt as though having a mission and a plan (albeit a sketchy one) to get his daughter back had given the hero a new zeal.

"So," Darkwing said. "That's me in a nutshell. But we're gonna be partners now. I know I'm just the sidekick—I've got one myself—but I'm willing to lower myself to that level to get Gosalyn back. It'll be tough at first—"

"Darkwing," Tintar interrupted. "Do you have a point?"

Tintar had already discovered Darkwing's ego, his habit of narrating his life, and his habit of ranting on incessantly. Despite this, the duck had endeared himself to Tintar.

"Oh yeah," Darkwing realized out loud. "I don't know anything about you except that you've got a fancy Keyblade-weapon thingy, you were recruited by a talking lion, and you turn to stone during the day."

"That's really all that there is to know," Tintar replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I was seeking my Homeworld…but now I'd rather we didn't get there. So I can seal more worlds and hopefully defeat these Heartless."

"Now you're talking!" Darkwing said grinning. "Let's go right now! Let's get to sealing! Get to saving!"

Tintar felt relieved DW hadn't pressed the matter. The two of them got up and DW placed some small Munny on the table as a tip.

The two of them made their way to the Gummi Gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she ready yet Archmage?" Naraku asked as the Archmage entered the room.

"Not yet," he replied. "Silver said tonight."

"Perfect," Naraku said. And at that moment a small wasp-like creature—the Saimyosho—buzzed into the room.

"No," Naraku whispered. "It's too good to be true…All my enemies gathering in one place: a World about to end."

"Tintar is in your world?" the Archmage asked in surprise.

"It couldn't be better if I'd planned it," Naraku said smiling. "Soon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The World of Demons—Feudal Era_

It was the twilight hour just before the dawn broke. The Gummi Gate burst open and Darkwing Duck came roaring out of the gate on the _Ratcatcher_. Tintar glided out after him.

Seeing the bright sky, Tintar smiled and sheathed the key (that is, restored it to its key shape)

"Ah good," Tintar said. "I am exhausted. I haven't slept since that plane ride with Kim Possible…I could use some rest."

The gate shut down as Tintar looked around.

They appeared to be in an unpopulated area, a forest. Tintar could see something made of wood in a clearing nearby. Taking several giant leaps through the woods, flaring his wings as he did so. He landed neatly in the clearing. He knew dawn was less than a minute away, but he did not wish to be near the gate in his stone sleep…at least, not that near.

"Looks like a well," Darkwing said driving up next to Tintar.

"No water," he commented. "Strange well."

The well, which was what Tintar had eyed in from the forest, was a single shaft, surrounded by four wooden walls. There was no bucket or anything to drop into the well, and a cursory glance showed it was dry.

"Strange place to put it too," Darkwing commented. "You sleep; I'll check things out around here. See if there's any immediate danger."

Tintar nodded and uncloaked his wings, getting into his usual kneeling position. A moment later the sun rose, freezing Tintar. Darkwing turned the _Ratcatcher _in the direction of what looked like a village and drove towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's ready Naraku," The Archmage said stepping into the room.

"Excellent," Naraku said. "We'll begin tonight at sunset."

"You're not going to give her one of those 'sacred' Jewel Shards are you?" the Archmage inquired.

"If Silver did his job," Naraku said. "I won't have too. You acquired three warriors didn't you?"

"Yes," the Archmage grinned smugly. "Besides the cyborg's pet project, I retrieved one Helga Sinclair from the past of my own world, and one Ethan Nakamura from the Corridors of Darkness. They should be quite useful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Avalonia; _Knight's Spur_, London, England, 1927 Anno Domini_

"Come on Tintar," Serena called out. "You're not fast enough!"

She giggled loudly as the leonine gargoyle swooped after her. They glided in a figure eight pattern before making a pass over their "fort". It wasn't much of a fort. Just a large plank of wood attached to a rather large tree.

Tintar, Serena, Leo, Griff, and Una called it their fort though, and the five of them spent many a night here playing—ever since they were hatchlings. Now they were getting older…and the games were starting to get more serious.

Tintar and Serena smiled and took each other's talon in their own as they grinned at their friends. Griff and Leo were playing cards, and Una was reading a magic book. She wanted to be one of the shop gargoyles, and was reading up.

Griff was their leader, unquestioningly, and usually he would lead them on grand adventures. When they were younger they would play as pirates or American cowboys, or as the famous detective Sherlock Holmes (whom Old Pog had once had the honor of meeting)

Griff was not in the adventuring mood tonight though. He yawned, stretching his beak as wide as it would go.

"Almost dawn mates," Griff said stretching. "Shall we spend the day here, or head back to _Knight's Spur_?"

"I vote stay," Leo commented. "Not much time left."

"It's up to you, Griff," Una said putting down her book. "But I think that's Leo's right. We've only a few minutes before dawn. May as well spend the day here. We have before after all."

"Hey, mates!" Griff called up to his friends. "Best come down here. Dawn is upon us."

"Tintar look," Serena said in surprise. "A whirlwind. We can hover."

Gargoyles glide; they do not fly, so hovering is a rare thing, and can only be done on a small whirlwind, the kind just strong enough to carry a gargoyle's weight.

"Yes love," Tintar said, banking towards the "fort". "I'm sure it'd be fun to hover, but we need to land now. It's almost dawn."

Tintar never knew if Serena didn't hear him, or just ignored him, but in either case the black gargoyle had thought that Serena was on his tail, and was very surprised to find when he'd landed on the fort to find she was still in the air.

"What are you doing?" Tintar called out to her. It was then that Serena realized the danger she was in and began diving towards the fort in a race against the sun.

"Serena!" Tintar yelled seeing the light peeking out of the corner of his eye. He rushed forward to help her, but Griff and Leo grabbed his arms and prevented him from taking off.

"It won't help mate," Leo said, and still Tintar struggled. It was then that Una screamed…for the dawn had broken.

Griff and Leo hardened beside Tintar, but Tintar resisted the transformation. When a gargoyle resists turning to stone, it is ultimately a futile fight. They still change, and remain flesh for only a second or two longer than one who does not. The stone sleep creeps up their legs and wraps around their bodies like water.

Both Una and Tintar wished they had not resisted…for to their horror, they saw Serena attempt to resist the dawn. They saw the stone sleep creep up her body, and they saw her begin to plummet before the dawn's light enveloped them all and blinded them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shortly after Sunset that Night_

"NOOO!!!" Tintar yelled as he landed in the spot where he'd seen Serena fall. There were shards of shattered gargoyle in a small but neat little pile in the middle of the forest.

Tintar landed next to the pile and picked up the stone form of her face, which had somehow remained intact, despite the fact that she'd been falling face-first. Tears streamed down Tintar's cheeks, and the gargoyle felt alone…

Tintar did not spend time with Leo, Una, and Griff anymore after that night, but rather grew apart from the trio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The World of Demons—Feudal Era_

_Present Day_

_Just outside the Bone-Eater's Well_

"Look on the bright side Inuyasha!" Kagome Higurashi a 15 year old girl wearing a Japanese school uniform said. "We may not have gotten any Jewel Shards, but we did help those villagers."

She was young and very pretty, with long dark hair and a kind disposition that showed on her face.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered back. He had a very sour look on his face. He appeared to be a 15 year old human male…but looks were deceiving. He had long silver hair, with two dog-like ears sticking out of the top of his head. His feet were bare, and had long sharp claws, as did his hands.

He wore a set of red robes, and carried a battered looking samurai sword at his side.

"Looks like he's in one of his moods again," Shippo, a small kitsune commented from Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha gave him glare but paused and began sniffing.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

"We don't all have your sense of smell, Inuyasha," Miroku commented. Miroku was a young Buddhist monk of 18, he carried a staff and had sutra beads skillfully wrapped around his right hand, which was covered in a wrapping.

"But now that you mention it," Sango said frowning. "There is a strange smell lingering along this road. I noticed it a while back, but it didn't register until you mentioned it."

Sango, an athletic girl of 16 was dressed in a simple traveling kimono, and had what looked to be an enormous boomerang on her back.

"I've smelled it before," Inuyasha said. "In Kagome's world…all those vehicles smell just like it."

Kagome frowned and sniffed the air. "Smells like…motor oil?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air again.

"It starts at the Bone-Eater's well! Come on!" He snapped.

With that, the gang braced themselves for danger. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could ride him as he leapt from place to place. The half-demon (for that is what Inuyasha was, the child of a Yuokai and a human woman) was capable of taking great strides.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were climbing onto the back of Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat. Kirara in her normal form looked something like an ordinary cat, although she had two tails. However, she could transform into a powerful beast the size of a carthorse…and in this form she could fly.

They were at the well in less than ten minutes, with Inuyasha simply landing in front of it and letting Kagome off his back.

"Where'd that statue come from?" Kagome inquired, seeing Tintar's stone form resting beside the well.

Inuyasha bent down close to Tintar and sniffed him.

"He doesn't smell like a normal statue," he said narrowing his eyes and looking at the gargoyle skeptically.

"Do you think it's a demon disguised as a statue?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"It sure doesn't smell like a demon," the half-Yokai commented. "I can't say what it is…"

"Maybe it's just a statue," Sango suggested. "Maybe the villagers put it here to ward demons away from the well."

"Or maybe it contains a restless evil spirit," Shippo piped up. "And it climbed right up out of the well!"

Miroku paused, and then placed a sutra on Tintar's stone forehead.

"There," He said calmly. "If the statue does have an evil spirit, it's sealed inside. Now I don't know about you ladies, but I'm quite famished. Why don't we go see Lady Kaede for some lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you _still_staring at that statue?" Kagome asked approaching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was crouched in front of the well, looking rather like an enormous red frog. His gaze never left Tintar's stone form.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome coaxed. "The sun's almost down. Let's go into the village and get a nice warm meal."

"I don't know Kagome," Inuyasha said, his eyes never wavering. "Something about this statue doesn't sit right with me. You go eat. I'm staying right here."

Kagome turned to go, when she heard a crackling sound. In an instant Inuyasha was on his feet with his hands gripping the hilt of his sword—the _Tetsusaiga._

In an instant, Tintar broke free from his stone skin, shattering it (and Miroku's sutra) and leaving shards all over the ground around him.

"What?" Tintar said, noticing the shreds of Miroku's sutra lying on the ground, he had barely enough time to react before Inuyasha had drawn the _Tetsusaiga_ and was bringing it down towards his head.

Gargoyle instinct kicked in and Tintar cloaked his wings and narrowly dodged the attack, his own gargoyle senses being equal to (or maybe even better than) Inuyasha's.

In another heartbeat Tintar drew the Keyblade to its full length, and just in the nick of time, parried the _Tetsusaiga_which landed on the Keyblade with a "clang!"

"Run Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. "I'll take care of this demon!"

If there is one thing that is universal amongst gargoyles…it is probably the hatred of being called a demon. It seldom happened to Heraldic London gargoyles, but that didn't make Tintar any less angry about it.

His eyes flashed white and he roared.

"I am not a demon!" he snarled, grabbing the Keychain that held the White Witch's wand. He touched it the _LionHeart Keyblade._ "I'm a gargoyle! _Coldstone Keyblade!_"

The blade frosted over and transformed in Tintar's talons. He smiled and raised it up, holding in front of him. Inuyasha took a similar stance holding up the _Tetsusaiga._

"Demon, Gargoyle," Inuyasha scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you call yourself. I'll still take ya down."

Kagome in the meantime, had taken Inuyasha's advice and fled towards the village. Halfway there she bumped into Miroku and Sango who were on their way up towards the well.

"The statue came to life," Kagome panted to them. "It just burst out of the stone!"

"Impossible!" Miroku said frowning. "My sutra would have bound any evil spirit!"

"Except maybe one that looked like a beautiful woman," Sango commented dryly. "Are you sure that the sutra would have sealed the spirit?"

"Yes, I am sure," Miroku said narrowing his eyes and looking away from Sango as though he was insulted. "And I take offense to your comment about the beautiful woman."

"If the sutra would have sealed any evil spirit," Sango contemplated, "then maybe the spirit inside the statue was a good one."

"Oh no," Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha attacked it!"

"Making friends as usual," Miroku commented. "We'd better go stop him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the Bone-Eater's well in less than two minutes time. As they approached, they were surprised to find snow covering the ground, and a small number of trees had been turned to stone.

They saw Inuyasha fire a _Wind Scar_ attack from the _Tetsusaiga. _Tintar dodged the attack narrowly. Too narrowly in fact, it grazed his wing, cutting into it and causing him to bleed.

"_Duro_," Tintar snarled, pointing the blade at the dog-demon hybrid. Inuyasha had already dodged two attacks like this, and he immediately jumped about 15 feet in the air as the magical blast shot from the Keyblades tip and struck another tree. The tree hardened to stone instantly.

"Whoa," Kagome commented as the three of them surveyed the scene. The forest was covered in icicles and snow, though it was a warm summer's night.

"_Glacia!_"Tintar snarled, and a wave of snow and ice shot from the tip of the blade. Inuyasha blocked the magical attack with _Tetsusaiga_ but the blade frosted over in the extreme cold.

"I'm impressed," Miroku commented. "Not many opponents last this long fighting Inuyasha…I'd actually like to see how this turns out."

"Me too," Sango said, also clearly impressed by Tintar's skills. Inuyasha on the other hand, found that the _Tetsusaiga _weighed a great deal more when covered in ice, and was having difficulties holding his sword.

"Still," Miroku commented, seeing Inuyasha's disability. "They are playing for keeps. Perhaps we should intervene now."

"_Hiraikotsu_," Sango yelled, throwing her massive boomerang. It blazed through the air and struck Tintar's Keyblade knocking it out of the gargoyle's hands.

Tintar turned in surprise to see Sango, Kagome, and Miroku standing atop the nearby hill. Sango lifted up her hand and caught the boomerang as it returned to her.

Inuyasha attempted to take advantage of Tintar's momentary distraction and loss of weapon by moving in on him…unfortunately he was stopped dead in his tracks by the two words that he dreaded hearing the most:

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome said in a loud clear voice. Inuyasha yelped as the beads around his neck slammed him face first into the ground. The snow that the _Coldstone Keyblade_ had placed there softened the blow, but did not heal Inuyasha's bruised dignity.

Inuyasha dropped the _Tetsusaiga_ and the giant blade shrank into a rusty looking _katana_. The ice that had coated the blade shattered off.

Tintar turned and looked at the three humans warily. Unsure if they were friend or foe, he eyed his Keyblade. It lay 5 feet from his current position, and the moment it had left his talons, the keychain wand had separated and had reverted into the _LionHeart Keyblade_ once more.

"It's alright," Miroku said calmly as he and Sango helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"Inuyasha," Sango said firmly. "We don't think he's evil…or Miroku's sutra would have kept him bound."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed indignantly. He clearly did not like having his battle cut short with no clear out come as to the victor.

"Here," Kagome said handing picking up the Keyblade and handing it back to Tintar. The gargoyle looked at Kagome uncertainly…and then gratefully took his Keyblade back. It shrank into its key form, and Tintar placed it around his neck again.

"Thank you," Tintar said to Kagome. She smiled sweetly.

"No problem," she said. "We're sorry about Inuyasha; he can be so hard headed sometimes."

"I'm all right," Tintar said, and then winced from the pain in his wing.

"Oh," Kagome said in surprise. "You're injured. You should get that looked at…I have a first aid kit."

"Not necessary," Tintar said removing Lucy's cordial from his neck. He pulled out the stopper, releasing the sweet scent of the fire berry juice. Tintar knew that he didn't need much juice and only let a drop fall on his tongue before stopping the bottle up again.

The wound in his wing began healing instantly.

"That's handy to have around," Sango commented.

"Is your friend injured?" Tintar asked. "The juice may be used to heal him as well…as compensation for your troubles."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha snapped. "I don't need your stinky juice."

Tintar snarled. "This belonged to a dear friend of mine who has passed away. Watch your tongue."

"Don't mind Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling. "He's incorrigible."

"It's a good thing he has you to keep him in line then," Tintar said smiling and bowing politely—cloaking his wings as he did so.

Kagome blushed as Sango and Miroku exchanged a smiling glance. "I'm Kagome, this is Miroku and Sango. You've already met Inuyasha."

"Charmed," Tintar replied. "I am Tintar."

There was the sudden sound of a motorcycle running through the forest. A mere moment later Darkwing Duck spun out of the woods and skid the _Ratcatcher_in the snow, sliding the motorbike up to Tintar.

"A motorcycle," Kagome commented in wonder. DW looked at Kagome briefly in surprise…his scouting mission in this world thus far had convinced him that it was not nearly as advanced as his own.

"TT," Darkwing said a tone of urgency in his voice. "Heartless! A giant army of them, headed this way."

"What?!" Tintar gasped.

"Launch," Darkwing said gesturing to the alien experiment sitting in the sidecar. "He tried to use that dimension ripping thing you mentioned against the Heartless. It didn't work! He couldn't open one, just made funny faces. We knew we couldn't fight the creatures by ourselves, even if I am Darkwing Duck and Launch did still have super strength. We made for the gate and you as fast as the _Ratcatcher_ could carry us. I'm out of gas by the way."

"This is not good," Tintar said grabbing his Keyblade and extending it again.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, and then he spasmed…as did Kagome and Sango.

"Something evil is coming," Kagome said feeling ill, as she usually did in a demonic presence.

"Heartless," Tintar said. "The reason my friends and I are here. To destroy these beasts."

"Now you're talking," Inuyasha said grinning. The half-demon relished a good battle.

Inuyasha drew _Tetsusaiga_as Miroku and Sango took battle stances. Kagome drew her sacred arrow and placed it in her bow.

At that moment a wave of Heartless appeared, at least 30 of them rushed blindly towards the group. Darkwing loaded an ice canister into his gas gun as Launch scampered up Tintar's back and hid between the shoulder blade and wing.

Tintar touched the Phoenix feather keychain to the Keyblade and transformed it into the _Phoenixfire Keyblade._

Kagome fired an arrow at one of the Heartless. It struck the imp-like creature and it screamed before dissipating. The Heartless near the arrow evaporated as well.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled and whipped the blade forward. The blast wave destroyed a dozen Heartless…which promptly reformed.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Only Holy weapons destroy Heartless," Darkwing said firing the gas gun into the midst of the reformed Heartless. "The most that you or I could do is slow them down for Tintar and your girlfriend here to slay."

"Shut up..." Inuyasha started to say, but was interrupted by one of the beasts getting to close to Kagome. He sliced the imp in half. It started to regenerate, when a sutra struck its head, and it vanished completely.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha and hurled a dozen sutras at the Heartless. About half of them hit and destroyed the creatures.

"Hey," Darkwing said getting an idea. "Let me see those."

Miroku looked in surprise at the small duck-creature, but handed the sutras to him. DW quickly wrapped the sutras around a gas canister and loaded it into the gun. He fired and it struck 12 Heartless down who did not reform.

"Not bad," Miroku commented. "But there are more coming…at least 40 this time."

"Stand back," Miroku said. He stepped forward and removed the sutra beads from his right hand.

"Wind TUNNEL!" He yelled. His hand revealed a miniature black hole which immediately began to suck in all 40 of the Heartless that charged them, as well as the snow that still lay on the ground.

"Wow," DW commented as Miroku covered his hand up again. He then collapsed to the ground, feeling very ill. Sango was at his side in an instant.

"Miroku?" she asked in panic.

"It was like trying to consume corpses," Miroku groaned. "I feel very ill…"

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again," a new voice said.

Tintar froze. That voice sounded very familiar…a voice from his past that he never thought he'd hear again.

Then _she _stepped out of the forest. Serena; though she was not the Serena that Tintar remembered. Her left eye had been removed a cybernetic one now replaced it. Her right leg and left arm were gone as well, now replaced with mechanical prosthetics. Each new limb looked deadly. Her left wing was gone too, replaced by a large metal sheet that was shaped vaguely like a wing. Her right wing was still angelic in its elegance.

Tintar gasped and dropped his Keyblade, he fell to his knees.

"It can't be," he whispered. "I saw you fall…I saw your shards…"

"You LET me fall!" She snarled. Her right eye flared red. "I am this because of you! It was the only way to save my life. And now…I'm going to take my revenge…on you!"

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded in his usual obtuse manner. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shush," Kagome whispered. "Can't you see that they have a history? He loved her…"

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement, stepping aside, the effects of absorbing the heartless seemed to be wearing off quickly.

Serena raised her left arm—the mechanical one. It had five fingers on it, and had clearly been meant for human use. The hand flipped down and slid into a slot on her underarm. A weapon, looking similar to a flintlock pistol emerged and pointed at Tintar.

She raised her right arm and snapped her fingers. Two Heartless appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's arms. They dragged her towards Serena, depositing Kagome next to her. They removed her quiver and bow and tossed them aside.

"Hold her," Serena said coldly. And it took a moment for the group to realize that she'd been addressing the Heartless, and another moment for them to realize—the Heartless obeyed. She could _control_ them.

"Hey!" Inuyasha leapt forward, lunging with _Tetsusaiga_. Serena didn't flinch. A blast of green energy shot from her gun and struck the half-demon in the chest. His red Fire Rat robes prevented him from being burned, but the force of the weapon threw Inuyasha back, slamming him into a tree. He recoiled as he realized that he'd spent a lot of time with this tree…and the next moment, he was surrounded by Heartless, unable to move towards Kagome.

"Next shot is aimed at your head," Serena said. "Don't even think it, monk."

Miroku, who had recovered very quickly from the absorption of the Heartless, had stepped forward and had been preparing to unleash the Wind Tunnel yet again. No sooner had Serena said those words, the _Saimyosho, _Naraku's poisonous insects buzzed near her head. Miroku knew he could not use his wind tunnel…the insects would kill him if he absorbed them.

Sango attempted to lift _Hiraikotsu_to throw at her, but several Heartless surrounded her as they had Inuyasha, boxing her in, she found herself unable to move.

Tintar was still starring dumbfounded at his former love.

"What are you doing?" he managed to choke out.

"What I must," she said tersely. "No thanks to you."

Throughout this, Darkwing remained silent. He was intelligent enough to see that Tintar had a history with this woman…and he knew what it was like to be involved with a woman who sided with the forces of evil--even though Morgana was no longer evil.

"Let her go!" Sango demanded.

"Say please," Serena said laughing. "And I might consider it."

"But she won't say yes," Naraku's voice said chuckling.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome knew that voice well…all too well.

"Naraku," Inuyasha hissed. "I should have known."

Naraku just chuckled. "And you must be Tintar of the London clan; Serena here has told me so much about you. It's a real shame to end your altogether short career as a Key bearer. Still, can't have you interfering."

"I don't understand," Tintar said. "I…I saw you die!"

"You _let _me die," Serena snarled in pure hatred. "But I lived. How does that make you feel Tintar?"

"You're too late," Naraku said. "The Heart of this World is in Mount Hakurei. I have already found it, and the Heartless are waiting to devour it on my signal…which is now."

He laughed again. "And so," he chuckled. "I bid farewell to all my enemies. A pity Sesshoumaru and Koga couldn't be here too…oh well, I'll let their Heartless know what I did."

"And you," Naraku said smiling and bending down to Kagome, who had slipped into unconsciousness when the Heartless had grabbed her. "We have big plans for you my dear…big plans."

"What plans?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Who's 'we'?" Miroku asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Naraku said grinning. And with that, he, Kagome, Serena and all of the Heartless dissolved into shadows.

That was when the ground began to shake, and to the east, one could see a wall of pitch black nothingness headed towards them.

"I think…" Miroku said. "I think our world is collapsing. And I think Naraku has left our world."

"TT," Darkwing said grabbing his friend's shoulders. "You've got to snap out of it. We lost this world, it's gonna collapse. We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Tintar said, standing up. "Quickly, come with me. We need to get to the Gummi Gate or we won't survive."

"What about Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We have to find her later," Miroku said pointing to the rapidly advancing wall of darkness. "She's no longer in this world. And these two are clearly not from our world. We have to trust them!"

Darkwing attempted to start his motorcycle, but it wouldn't go. Hesitating only a moment he chose to abandon it, leading the way towards the Gummi Gate.

Tintar followed the duck, loping swiftly behind. The ground was starting to shake harder as the Darkness approached. Then, they all stood in front of the gate.

"This is our way off," Darkwing said as he began to dial Traverse Town. "Abandon ship!"

"Wait," Sango said suddenly. "What about Shippo and Kirara! They're still in the village."

"I'll get them," Inuyasha said. "You guys just go!"

Inuyasha began leaping towards the village as the gate opened.

"All aboard," Darkwing said, as the Darkness was now at least within a mile of the Gummi Gate, and closing in fast. Launch leapt through the portal, though the others lingered, waiting for Inuyasha.

The group looked back to see Kirara and Inuyasha racing the wall of Shadow.

The ground was rumbling even louder and harder than before.

"Time to go," Darkwing said, and he pushed Miroku and Sango through the gate.

Tintar looked to up to see Inuyasha, with Shippo on his back, and Kirara racing beside him. They were ten feet from the gate and the Dark Wall was on their heels, less than a foot behind them.

Tintar waited till the last possible second, and then dove into the gate.

In Traverse Town, on the other side of the gate, Miroku, Sango, Darkwing and Launch watched the portal intently.

Tintar came tumbling through it. He turned towards the gate and moved aside to make room for Inuyasha and Kirara. The portal flickered for a second, and then Kirara tumbled out in her kitten form. Sango scooped her up into her arms. The portal flickered again…and then closed.

Tintar looked at the others in panic. He rapidly punched the symbols into the gate for the world they had just come from. He was greeted by a familiar buzzing sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The World of Demons, moments earlier and miles away_

The aristocratic Lord Sesshoumaru paused. His sword, the _Tenseiga _was quivering. He paused. The _Tenseiga _never did this unless it was important. Sesshoumaru turned, and saw the wall of Darkness approaching. His demeanor never changed.

"Rin," he said to his young ward. "Grab a hold of my leg. Hold tightly and do not let go under any circumstances."

Rin was perfectly obedient. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, and latched on to his leg.

"Why did you order her to do that Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken, Sesshoumaru's faithful retainer said.

"Because this world is being destroyed," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Oh," the toad demon replied before pausing, considering, letting out a loud yelp and latching on to Sesshoumaru's other leg.

A second later, the inky black darkness overcame them, but the _Tenseiga_ glowed and protected the three of them. It would allow no death to touch its master or those that he chose to protect. And the dog-demon felt himself moving through the void…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The World of Demons, at the same instant miles away_

Koga of the wolf demon tribe could not seem to out run the wall of Darkness. Even with two shards of the Shikon Jewel in his legs, the shadow overcame him…and the darkness feasted upon his heart…later that night, a Heartless would deliver to Naraku, two more shards of the Jewel of Four Souls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha struggled to leap into the gate, with Shippo still on his back, but the darkness overcame him first. The instant that they were surrounded, Inuyasha could literally feel Shippo dissolve on his back…and he could feel himself dissolving too.

_NO! _He thought violently. _I will not let the Darkness overtake me. I have to rescue Kagome_.

And the half-demon thought he heard a Lion's roar in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Avalonia; _Knight's Spur_, London, England, 1927 Anno Domini_

The Archmage created a soft whirlwind, and gently released it into the air. His past self watched with interest.

"What are we doing here?" the younger Archmage asked his older counterpart.

"Collecting the first of the warriors we require to fight this gargoyle, Tintar," his older self said.

"But that's him now," the Archmage said. "Can't we just kill him now and be done with it?

"Have you still learned nothing of time travel?" the Archmage+ responded. "If it didn't happen then it won't happen. Ah, here she is now…about to plummet to her doom and break young Tintar's heart. And we can use this to our advantage…"

The twin Archmages looked up as the dawn froze the five gargoyles. Serena tumbled out of the air towards them.

"Halt," the Archmage+ said seeming quite bored. The statue froze and hovered above their heads.

"She'll be the perfect warrior," the he said to his younger counterpart. "The best way to attack this gargoyle is through his heart. We'll need to scar her…make her believe it's Tintar's fault. Make her hate him. And Tintar must believe she is dead, or the shock of seeing her alive won't be effective."

He pointed to a small boulder. "Transform."

In a second, the boulder converted into a small pile of rubble that looked like a shattered gargoyle.

"Don't we need to spread the pieces around," the younger Archmage commented. "Make it actually look like she fell and shattered?"

"Now you're starting to think properly," the elder said. "But it's not necessary. Tintar _will _think she died, because he _did_ think she died. His grief will blind him to an obvious clue such as that."

He touched the Phoenix Gate, and the Archmage+, the Archmage, and Serena—still locked in stone sleep—were swept away by the Phoenix flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think he's all right?" a high squeaky voice said.

"I don't know…" another voice replied.

"We'll know soon enough," a third voice said. "He's coming to…"

"Good," a fourth, gruffer voice said. "We need to keep moving, and if I have to carry him he's just dead weight."

Inuyasha groaned, as his eyed flickered open, and he saw the faces that went with the voices he had just heard.


	10. Aladdin

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, or Aladdin_

_Author's Notes: Everyone who reviewed chapter 8 wanted to know what became of Queen Susan…I didn't forget her._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh I come from a land, from a far away place where the caravan camels roam,_

_Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face, it's barbaric but hey, it's home!_

_When the Winds from the East and the Sun's in the west and the sand in the glass is right,_

_Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian Night!_

_Arabian Nights! _

_Like Arabian Days, more often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways,_

_Arabian Nights!_

'_Neath Arabian Moons, a fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes._

_**Agrabah **_

Susan pulled the hood of her traveling cloak up above her head. She coolly stepped out into the streets of Agrabah. The heat was intense, but she dare not drop her hood and be discovered, for not three days earlier she had sneaked into the palace, and had stolen an object from the royal vizier's secret chambers.

The vizier was extremely upset by the fact that a thief had broken into the palace, and made off with his new dagger. It was not _his_ dagger though. This dagger had been the very same dagger that had pierced Aslan's heart and saved all of Narnia.

It was not a thing meant for the vizier to touch, and Susan boiled with rage at the thought of it. This dagger had saved her brother Edmund's life. This dagger had saved her life…in more than one way.

The dagger was now hidden beneath her cloak, and she was not going to part with it, even if her life depended on it. And it very well might. She knew this vizier was not a man to be trifled with…for he was a sorcerer.

Other than the domineering vizier, who—from what Susan had seen—had the sultan in his pocket, Susan rather liked Agrabah. It reminded her of Tashbaan. Though her memories in Tashbaan were not pleasant ones (fleeing for one's life and freedom seldom are pleasant memories) she loved any world that reminded her of Narnia.

And she _longed _to remember Narnia. Her memories were quite fuzzy—and she knew that was her own fault, she'd subconsciously obscured her own memories—so whenever she found herself in a place like Wodensguard or Agrabah, places that brought back Narnian memories, she ended up being quite happy and cheerful.

With the acquisition of the Witch's dagger, she had now retrieved every Narnian treasure save one: her sister's cordial. It was considered one of the greatest and most useful of the Narnian treasures, and the second most valuable—after the dagger she now held.

Lucy had been very well loved in Narnia, and looking back on it, Susan was now quite sure, that her younger sister was the more beautiful of the two of them. True, Susan had been beautiful physically…but Lucy had been beautiful in spirit and body; and that was where true beauty lay.

"Fresh, fish," a vendor called to her. "We catch em' you buy em'"

It was a lot like Tashbaan.

"Would the lady like a necklace," another vendor said as she passed. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"I've grown past that sort of thing," Susan said smiling and leaving the vendor with a very confused look on his face.

She couldn't help but beam as she made her way through the crowd. All that remained was to get the dagger to Aslan.

She was almost to the gates of the city, but arrived just in time to see two palace guards closing the gate. She felt annoyed. If the vizier was trying to keep her trapped in Agrabah City, then closing of the doors was merely a delay.

"Why are you closing the doors?" Susan asked firmly.

The guards turned in surprise. They were unaccustomed to being addressed by a woman, and they had not expected anyone anyway.

"We have to," one guard said. "There's a giant sandstorm headed this way. Citizens are being asked to head inside."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief, a sandstorm, which was common in desert countries (or desert worlds such as Agrabah). This meant she did not have to deal directly with the sorcerer.

She turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"There's more to this than meets the eye TT," Darkwing said as they sat down in Traverse Tavern. "My detective instincts are on overdrive!"

Tintar sighed and said nothing. He hadn't said anything since they arrived in Traverse Town over an hour ago.

"Think about it," he said. "This Naraku knew who you were. He mentioned a 'we' and he brought your old girlfriend back from the dead in order to get your goat. I don't like thinking like this, but…I think we have enemies."

Tintar remained silent.

"TT?" Darkwing asked. "Tintar?"

"I'm sorry Darkwing," Tintar said. "I don't think I can do this…I've just been fooling myself. I failed to save Inuyasha…failed to save Kagome…and I failed to save Serena."

Darkwing bit his lower beak. "So what? You're just giving up?"

"I can't be a hero," Tintar said placing his Key on the table.

"What about all those people who are counting on you?" Darkwing asked. "Sango and Miroku, Kim, Lilo. What about Aslan?"

"Aslan made a mistake," Tintar snapped, his stomach churned when he said this. _Aslan doesn't make mistakes. _He thought.

"What about me?" Darkwing pleaded, a tear in his eye. "Without you…how am I ever going to get Gosalyn back?"

"There are eight other Key bearers," Tintar said. "Find one of them to help you."

Darkwing glared at Tintar, his face contorted to pure rage.

"No," he said calmly. "You know why? Because I don't think Aslan did make a mistake. And I know Darkwing Duck doesn't make mistakes…very often."

Tintar looked up at the anthropomorphic duck, who was now pacing back and forth on the table.

"This caped crime fighter knows a hero when he sees one," DW continued. "We're kindred spirits! You protect, I protect, you come out only at night, and I come out only at night. I refuse to believe that our meeting was just a coincidence. You saved me TT. You gave me hope…and that's important."

Tintar snarled and looked away angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't do I?" Darkwing said. "What part don't I understand? Losing someone I love? No, got that part down. Could it be the powerful girlfriend who's joined with the forces of Darkness…no I have that too! Guilt over the loss of someone dear to me…let's see, check and double-check."

"But it's my fault she's dead!" Tintar snarled standing up and flaring his wings. Other costumers in the café stared.

"But TT," Darkwing said. "She's not dead."

And with that, Tintar gave pause…for 13 long years; Tintar blamed himself for Serena's death. It had caused him to lose touch with Leo, Una, and Griff…who had been some of his closest friends. They'd tried to comfort him…and eventually Tintar put the death behind him, but his relationship with Leo, Una, and Griff was never the same. And when Griff went MIA during the air raids…Tintar had felt regret…for losing touch with Griff, a noble gargoyle and a loyal friend.

"I don't know about you gargoyles," Darkwing said. "But in Disney Kingdom, we don't like to be used that way. Is that what you gargoyles do when someone abuses your friendships…your loves? Just take it?"

"No," Tintar said, white light slowly beamed from his eyes…but the rage was not directed at DW. "To do nothing is _not_ the gargoyle way."

"I know that I need you," Darkwing said. "You're my only hope of saving my daughter…but I think you need me too. I'm useful at doing things besides being an insufferable blow hard."

"No," Tintar said. "You are right…our meeting was no coincidence. It was Aslan's will. I need your help Darkwing Duck."

"Yes," the masked mallard said tentatively.

"We're going to find out who these enemies are…and we are going to destroy them."

"YES!" Darkwing leapt up and pulled his arms down rapidly in excitement. "That's the kind of talk I like to hear…there's just three more words that will make my day complete."

"Let's activate Gummi Gate?" Tintar asked. "No wait, that's four…"

"Let's get dangerous…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Agrabah, 7 miles south of the core city of Agrabah, in a hidden cave._

Tintar and DW plunged out of the gate, and Darkwing immediately wished he hadn't abandoned the _Ratcatcher_. He wished it back so much, if only for its helmet and the visor on said helmet.

They were in a sandstorm…and Darkwing could see nothing but a few inches in front of his beak…and sand was constantly getting in his eyes.

"I can't see anything," Darkwing said shielding himself with his cape. "I think we're in a building or a cave or something. Tintar?"

At last Darkwing could see his companion, and realized upon looking at him, that though he could not see it, it had to be daylight.

"Well that's just peachy," Darkwing muttered holding his cape higher and spitting out beakfuls of sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Wood between Worlds_

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said. "Please wake up…I'm scared, and Master Jaken won't wake up either…I'm so worried."

"Don't cry, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, sitting up.

Sesshoumaru stood up and instantly sensed something was wrong. He had expected to be rendered unconscious. It couldn't be helped in _these_ woods, which would always put demonic travelers from his world in this state, but he woods were not as they had once been described to him.

The wood was supposed to be calm and peaceful, but a storm raged above them, making the wood dark and forbidding.

Likewise, the wood was supposed to be devoid of non-plant life, barring the occasional traveler, but the Dog Demon Lord sensed creatures moving in the wood nearby.

He glanced down at the pool that had once been his Homeworld. The water was ink-black and murky, instead of cool and clear like it should have been. Like the pool next to it was.

A quick glance around told him a story. Something was in the wood that shouldn't be…it was eating worlds…it had just devoured his…and it was not the only devoured world.

"Jaken wake up," Sesshoumaru said kicking his servant, who was passed out in front of the murky pool. Jaken groaned and slowly climbed to his feet.

Rin clutched close to Sesshoumaru's robe, trying to hide behind him, but they were surrounding them.

Sesshoumaru reached for his offensive sword _Toukijin _but his instinct got the better of him and he drew _Tenseiga _instead. At that same instant, a Heartless lunged for Rin. _Tenseiga_ severed its head in a flash. The Heartless dissolved and did not reform.

Sesshoumaru gently began guiding Rin and Jaken towards a nearby clear pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Agrabah, 7 miles south of the core city of Agrabah, in a hidden cave._

Darkwing climbed out of the sand, which was three feet high within the cave.

He could see the dialing pedestal sticking out of the sand, and the upper half of the Gate, and Tintar above the shoulders. DW noted with mild interest that Lucy's cordial had turned to stone too.

He could see the cave entrance, as well as the fact the sunlight streaming through the entrance were the reds and golds of sunset. Darkwing trotted outside the cave and looked around.

Desert, as far as the eye could see. They were in a rock outcropping, and Darkwing noticed camel tracks passing right by the cave.

He rubbed his beak and sat down in the sand waiting for sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good call," Tintar said, looking at the city in the waning light. "Following those camel tracks. It's the perfect place to start looking for clues."

"Problem," DW said handing a pair of binoculars to Tintar. "I only see humans in that city. We're gonna have issues fitting in."

Tintar paused. "I wish I still had my robe from _Into the Mystic_. That could be very useful right now."

Darkwing made a face. He put down the bag he had slung over his shoulder (it had been filled with the supplies that were in the _Ratcatcher _before it was destroyed. He had grabbed this bag when they'd abandoned Inuyasha's world.)

"Is this your robe?" Darkwing asked, pulling out the robe and handing it to the gargoyle in surprise.

"Where did you…"

"I found it neatly folded at the bottom of the sidecar on the _Ratcatcher_." Darkwing said. "I thought it was odd at the time, cuz it was much too big for me…"

Tintar cloaked his wings and put the robe on, he turned to see that DW had produced a similar robe and put it on.

Tintar bent down, and Darkwing leapt onto his back, similar to the way Kagome had ridden Inuyasha's back.

Tintar pulled the robes back, unfurled his wings and leapt off the dune. The thermals created from sun baking down on the sand all day created plenty of lift for Tintar. He glided over the gate to the city, and the guard on tower duty never even saw.

He landed nimbly in the street, cloaking his wings and letting the robe fall around him. He reached up and pulled the hood over his head, Darkwing following suite. They were incognito, and would only be in danger if someone looked too closely.

"We're looking for the Keyhole," Tintar said. "So we can seal it. In Narnia the Keyhole was in the Stone Table, which is the most sacred place in that country…, it stands to reason that the Keyhole might be in a similar location here. We'll split up and meet back here in an hour so…Keep eyes and ears open."

Darkwing nodded. "I'll be alert. Remember, though…we still have unknown enemies. And this looks like a harsh world, so the people here may not be friendly. It could get ugly fast…so be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan moved silently through the streets. Agrabah was a different town after sunset. The night was cool, and the seedier elements of the town were active. Susan was wary, as she moved through the alleyways.

She wished she could have an arrow already notched in the bow; ready to fire. That would have attracted too much attention though. She needed to get out of the city and back to the Gummi Gate silently.

She swept past another cloaked figure, his face dark and obscured. The cloak was pushed back as she brushed past him, and Susan froze.

She had seen _her sister's cordial_ underneath that cloak. He knew that cordial, and could not mistake the diamond bottle for anything else.

In a heartbeat her plans changed. She turned, and began tailing the man in the cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintar was aware he was being followed, from the moment that Susan had turned and began tailing him, he was aware of her presence. A gargoyle is a predator by nature, and can easily recognize the signs of being stalked.

He glanced behind at her. He knew his tail was female, as he could see the feminine curves under her clothes, but she'd gone to great pains to obscure her face in the balaclava. He sniffed the air, but she was downwind and he could get no discernable smell.

He turned into an alleyway, and before his pursuer could join him, he crouched down low and leapt upward. He jumped at least ten feet, and had to fight to keep from instinctively flaring his wings. He dug his talons into the earthen wall, and looked down.

He smiled as the figure stepped into the alleyway. Humans seldom looked up, so was certain that he'd given his tracker the slip…but he realized in an instant that this hunter…whoever she was, was no ordinary human. She _did_ look up.

Then she drew a bow and placed an arrow in the notch. Tintar's eyes widened, and he leapt to across to the other wall and began climbing up, flipping over to the roof of the edifice.

A moment later, an arrow shot into the air and landed on the roof in front of him. Tintar saw a rope attached to the arrow. He turned and glanced down, the girl was already half way up the rope.

"She doesn't quit does she?" He wondered. He reached over and tried to pry the arrow from the roof, but even with gargoyle strength he could not pry it free.

"Who is this woman?" he asked. He bent down and attempted to break the rope with his talon, but before he could and arrow whizzed past his head…narrowly missing his ear. His stalker was already on the roof.

"That was a warning shot," she said, and Tintar noticed a British accent—rather like his own. "I never miss. You have something I want. You will give it to me, and I'll let you live."

"Interesting proposition," Tintar said. He removed his hood and revealed his leonine face. He saw her eyes widen, but she showed no other reaction. "What exactly do I have that you want?"

"That cordial hanging around your neck," she said. "Give it to me."

"This?" Tintar asked, picking up the cordial. "What value would a little glass bottle be to you?"

"It's not glass," she said. "It's diamond and you know it."

"Yes," Tintar said. "But I didn't know that you knew it. I was testing you."

He let go of the cordial, and let it slump back to his chest.

"You can shoot me," Tintar said. "But you and I both know that the cordial will heal my wounds."

"Unless you're dead," she replied. "I told you I never miss."

"Good point," Tintar said taking a step back. "I am in a bind…because you see; I cannot give this cordial up. It belonged to a friend. I wear it in her memory."

"It belonged to my _sister,_" she hissed back. "You will give it to me."

"Liar," Tintar snarled. His eyes flickered white. "It cannot belong to your sister. It was the property of Queen Lucy of Narnia. She and all her kin are dead."

"I am Queen Susan of Narnia," she said tearing off the balaclava and discarding it. "Last survivor of the Narnian Royals. Give me my sister's cordial!"

Tintar gasped when he saw her face. She was much paler than anyone in Agrabah he'd seen, and it looked like she was wearing Narnian clothes under her cloak. He thought he saw the emblem of the Lion.

"I thought the royal house of Narnia died, the oracle…," he paused and considered everything the oracle has said. "Didn't mention your fate…Are you really Queen Susan?"

He gaze never shifted, never changed. "I am," she replied coldly. He was taken aback. Her eyes were cold and distant, but she did look very much like his friend Lucy.

"Then this _is_rightfully yours," he removed the cordial and tossed it to her, it landed with a "clink" at her feet. (A glass bottle would have shattered, diamond does not) She looked surprised by his action; Tintar guessed that she fully expected to shoot him.

"You knew my sister?" she asked suddenly. "You serve Aslan?"

"I did and I do," Tintar said bowing respectfully. "I am Tintar of the London Clan. I visited your world of Narnia, but we never met. I was there in the 8th year of your reign, at Christmas time. You and your late brother were in the Lone Islands I believe…I only met your brother Peter, and your sister Lucy."

Susan looked upset, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have a great deal of trouble remembering Narnia…a detail like the name of a foreigner who visited the court when I wasn't there…I could never recall that."

"Of all the worlds that I have been to," Tintar said. "Including the one I hatched in, I liked Narnia the best."

"How is it that you are still alive when your royal siblings are not?" Tintar asked. "How did you come to be in this world?"

She sighed and finally lowered her bow; she could see Tintar posed no threat.

"The answer to both your questions is the same…it's long and a bit complicated…," she sighed. "The short of it is…I betrayed Narnia. That's why I live. And as to how I came to be here…that is a longer story."

"I should like very much to hear it," Tintar said.

She bent down and picked up the cordial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkwing was familiar with how the criminal element operated. He figured that something like that might be universal. With the skill and cunning of years of crime fighting, he slipped into a tavern.

Darkwing felt different after meeting Tintar. When he lost Gosalyn, he thought his life had no purpose any more. Who knew what he might have become if he hadn't met Tintar.

Tintar was the Keybearer, the hero of the story. DW knew that. His gas gun couldn't slay the Heartless, he couldn't defeat them for good…but…he could play the role of sidekick. He would be as loyal to Tintar as Launchpad had been to him for years.

With Darkwing Duck as a sidekick, there could be no possible way that Tintar could lose.

He slipped into a booth in the corner, paying close attention to everything around him. He hoped to pick up more from this idle chatter than merely the location of the Keyhole as Tintar had instructed.

If Tintar did have enemies…enemies _in_ the very worlds he was trying to seal, then there might be chatter of it within the darker elements. He just needed to find the right conversation.

At that moment the door swung open and a tall and imposing man in black stepped in. The throngs of thugs fell silent as he walked in.

"A private booth," he sneered, tossing a bag of coins at the bartender.

Darkwing cocked an eyebrow; secret meetings were never a good thing. A number of thugs were hightailing it out of there. Jafar slipped into a back room, unaware that Darkwing was on his tail, now eavesdropping on him.

"Jafar," a smooth silky voice said, and DW retreated even further into the shadows. It was a woman's voice. Darkwing stifled a gasp when he saw her. She radiated evil. Dressed in black and purple robes, she had twin horns curving back from her head. Her skin had just the slightest tint of green to it.

She had a staff, the same length as Jafar's Cobra Staff, and like Jafar, a bird rested on her shoulder: a crow named Diablo.

"Oh mistress," Jafar said, with a heavy note of sarcasm in his voice. "How can I be of service to you?"

"You failed to get the lamp," she snapped in irritation. "We cannot get into the Cave of Wonders without that lamp."

"We will have the Keyhole," Jafar said. "The Heartless observed that wretched street rat Aladdin escape the cave. He has the lamp, Maleficent. And I intend to relieve him of it."

"See that you do," she replied coldly.

"I have used the Heartless in a coup," Jafar said smiling. "I have taken over the palace. The Sultan and Razoul—the captain of the guard—are now both Heartless themselves."

"And the princess?" Maleficent inquired.

"I allowed her to escape," Jafar said. "When Aladdin knows that she's in danger, he will come…and he'll bring the lamp"

"Good," Maleficent purred, stroking Diablo.

Darkwing utilized this moment leave the tavern unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TT!" Darkwing said rushing toward the gargoyle, who had arrived just moments before his web-footed friend did.

"I've got a lead on the Keyhole," he said. "And I have some other BIG news too!"

"Good," Tintar said, he then gestured to the shadows. Darkwing turned to see a cloaked figure step forward.

"Darkwing," Tintar said. "This is Queen Susan of Narnia. We met in the city. Your majesty, this is Darkwing Duck. One of the most loyal people I've had the honor of calling friend."

"Ah shucks," Darkwing said. "Now I'm blushing…wait…did you say Narnia? Like the Narnia where all your friends who died came from?"

"My brothers and my sister," She said quietly. "And my cousin…I heard he got to Narnia too, at least I think he did. A pleasure mister Duck"

"You can call me Darkwing," Darkwing said taking Susan's hand and kissing it as a nobleman would a lady. "Or DW. And the pleasure is all mine."

He paused. "What is a Narnian monarch doing in this desert world?"

"She's here on a mission from Aslan," Tintar said. "Those 'Junkers'…like Joe they picked the ruins of Narnia clean of all of her great treasures. Aslan has had her tracking them down, and returning them to Him."

"Maybe then…" Susan whispered, mostly to herself.

"She got the last two here," Tintar said, "Queen Lucy's cordial, from me obviously. And a knife that is—as I understand—the most sacred object in Narnian history. It had somehow fallen into the hands of the royal vizier here in Agrabah."

"I saw him tonight!" Darkwing yelped, and he proceeded to relate to them all he had seen.

When he had finished he said. "And the lady indicated that this Cave of Wonders is the location of the Keyhole."

Tintar nodded. "I think you're right my friend. Our course is now clear: we must find the princess, and this Aladdin. And aid them if we can."

"Except that it's not that simple," Susan said. "This Jafar's a sorcerer. I've seen his secret lair in the palace. It's where I got the dagger. And he has this obnoxious parrot…it seems like a dumb animal, just repeating words and phrases…but I know better. I saw him speak to Jafar intelligently when there was no one around."

Darkwing and Tintar exchanged a glance.

"The magic he's using is rather nasty too," Susan said. "I think that his staff, it's shaped like a cobra's staff, I think he uses it to enthrall the sultan. The sultan was his puppet, even before his coup, and he's really always been in charge of the city. At least until the princess chooses a suitor. She may have…that may be the ultimate reason for the coup."

"Why did you do nothing to stop this?" Tintar asked in surprise.

"I was under strict orders from Aslan to preserve the World Order," she replied. "We're not from this world, and so we cannot interfere in the events that occur here. For all we know, Aslan has a plan to deal the vizier. If we interfere, it could ruin Aslan's plan, and the general course of history for this world."

"That doesn't seem right," Darkwing said frowning. "I'm a crime-fighter! What will people say if they find out that I allowed an injustice to continue? I'd be ruined!"

"It's a moot point," Tintar said. "This Jafar is clearly involved with the Heartless. This means that he's already interfered with, or has been interfered with, the World Order. It is now our job to stop him."

There came a sudden scream from nearby, and in an instant, all three of them discarded their traveling cloaks, and began running towards the sound. (Darkwing snatching up the cloaks and stuffing them into his bag as they did.)

Tintar had guessed correctly. Queen Susan was wearing Narnian clothes under her cloak. She also had a bow across her chest, and a quiver with five arrows in it strapped to her back.

Tintar drew his Keyblade to its full length. He snarled, his eyes glowing white as the arrived in another alleyway.

A young girl ran towards them, and a number of Heartless (with an apparent Arabian theme to their outfits) were right on her tail.

She stopped when she saw Tintar and Susan. (DW hadn't caught up yet) She looked behind her, paused and determined to go with the lesser of two evils (Which, as it turned out, was Tintar and Susan.) she ran up to them.

"They…"

"We know," Tintar said.

"You're safe with us princess," Susan said soothingly. Jasmine looked at Susan in surprise. Susan had, of course, been in the palace three days earlier. She had seen Jasmine then…though Susan—having been dressed as a servant girl at the time—did not register to Jasmine.

The Heartless paused upon seeing Tintar's Keyblade. They were torn…a Heartless desires the destruction of any who bear the Keyblade. They also knew that the blade could destroy them permanently.

"What are you waiting for?" Jafar yelled. He appeared behind the Heartless, and Susan recognized him immediately. "Grab her!"

The Heartless hesitated no longer. A cloud of blue smoke appeared in between Tintar, Susan, Jasmine, and the Heartless.

"_I am the Terror that flaps in the Night_

_I am the Arabian Knight of Justice!_

_I am Darkwing Duck!"_

"How interesting," Jafar said smiling wickedly as Darkwing emerged from the smoke. "It seems that Naraku failed to kill you two when he collapsed his world. I shall not make the same error."

Tintar snarled, and then touched the phoenix feather to his core Keyblade.

"_Phoenixfire Keyblade!_" he said. The blade transformed, blended with the phoenix power that the American Dragon had given him.

He raised the blade and swung it downward, a whip made of flames shot forth and struck six Heartless. The shadowy creatures evaporated from the holy flames.

Susan fitted an arrow into her bow. She fired it at a Heartless that had gotten too close. The arrow struck it and the creature evaporated. It did not reform

"Your arrows are Holy?" Darkwing gasped in surprise.

"They were a gift from Father Christmas," Susan said. "Of course they are Holy. Plus Aslan re-consecrated them when I set off...when my quiver is empty, the arrows return to me."

"Wow," Darkwing said looking pitifully at his gas gun.

"Give me that princess," Jafar snapped.

"I don't think so!" a new voice called from above.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed with joy.

"Oh no!" Tintar said, looking at Susan. The trio looked up to see a handsome looking young man in rags riding on a flying carpet. He had a curved scimitar in his hands and a small monkey riding on his shoulder.

"They want a lamp," Tintar said looking at Susan. "And he has a flying carpet."

"Ever read _Arabian Nights_?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Tintar said. "There's a Djinn involved here…mark my words!"

"What?" Jasmine asked noticing Tintar and Susan's worried looks.

"It's a trap," Tintar said. "For your boyfriend there…and you're the bait!"

"Aladdin no!" Jasmine yelled, but it was too late. Iago the red parrot had pick-pocketed the lamp from the boy on the carpet and was flying towards Jafar with it in his talons. Aladdin looked surprised, and checked his clothes as Iago dropped the lamp into Jafar's greedy hands.

Jafar grinned and rubbed the lamp, as the enormous blue Genie emerged.

"Bugger…," Tintar whispered.

"That's just what I was thinking," Susan whispered back.

"Hey Al," the Genie said. "You looking for your second wi-hi-hish you're not him…"

A script appeared out of nowhere and the Genie looked at it.

"Tonight the part of 'Al' will be played by a tall, dark and ugly sinister man," Genie read.

"Silence!" Jafar grabbed Genie's beard and threw him to the ground. "I am your master now!"

"I was afraid of that," he said.

"Genie," Jafar commanded. "For my first wish. Take me, the Heartless, and the princess, to the Keyhole!"

Genie winced. "Your wish is my command master…"

Jafar, Genie, the Heartless, and Jasmine vanished, as Aladdin's carpet came in for a landing.

"Where'd they go?" Aladdin asked.

"To the Cave of Wonders," Tintar said grimly. "Wherever that is…it seems this world is doomed too."

He looked at Tintar in surprise.

"I know where the Cave of Wonders is," he said. "I can take us there. Carpet let's move!"

"We must hurry," Tintar exclaimed as he, Darkwing, Susan, Aladdin and Aladdin's monkey Abu piled onto the flying carpet.

"If we don't get there fast enough," Tintar said. "The Heartless will devour this world's heart, and all of Agrabah will be destroyed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment the carpet had gained enough altitude, Tintar had leapt off and began gliding along side it. He had his Keyblade extended as they glided nimbly through the desert.

"There!" Aladdin yelled pointing towards an enormous tiger head sticking out of the sand.

"The Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin said.

Tintar felt darkness emanating from the cave.

"Brace yourselves my friends," Tintar said. "The cave has been made into a Heartless."

"They can do that?" Darkwing yelped in horror.

"If it had a soul, a heart," Tintar said. "They can."

The tiger god's eyes were pitch black, as opposed the glowing magnesium spheres they usually were. Other than this, the cave was virtually unchanged. It saw them approaching though. It smiled almost wickedly, and then opened its mouth.

A horde of winged Heartless came pouring out.

"Uh-Oh," Aladdin said. Susan remained calm, drawing an arrow and placing it in her bow. Darkwing raised his gas gun, and Tintar instantly fused the Keyblade with one of the Key chains and created the _Coldstone Keyblade_.

"_Duro_," he said pointing at the Heartless who flew towards them. Four of them turned to stone and fell upon the sand, shattering apart.

"_Glacia,_" Tintar said firing a freezing blast at the next round.

Aladdin and Darkwing were doing their best to fight the Heartless with their mortal weapons, but Susan was the only one on carpet-back who was making any headway.

"These Heartless are meant to delay us," she called to the gargoyle, who, because he was gliding not flying, had been forced to circle the cave.

"Aye," Tintar said. "We must get inside the cave. I have an idea. _Duro._" He froze another half-dozen Heartless as stone.

He landed in front of the cave, which licked its lips. Clearly, the Cave-Heartless wished to devour Tintar's Heart.

It opened its jaws wide, with the intention of swallowing Tintar whole. The gargoyle pointed the Keyblade at the cave at that instant and said:

"_Glacia,_" he snarled. A blast of ice and snow froze the Cave's mouth open. Icicles dangled from the teeth and uvula.

"Hurry!" Tintar said, leaping into the Tiger's mouth, as it were. The Carpet dove down into the cave alongside him. They hadn't gone more than 100 feet within the cave, when the sound of ice shattering followed by the sound of the cave slamming shut came upon them.

"Why didn't you turn it to stone?" Darkwing asked.

"It's a Cave made of sand," Tintar said. "It's already stone…just millions of little pieces of stone. Didn't think the Keyblade would change that."

Tintar could see well enough in the dark, but for Aladdin, Susan, and Darkwing's sakes he created the _Phoenixfire Keyblade_once more to light their path down the stairs. Al, Su, and DW had jumped off of Carpet's back. The carpet now floated lazily behind them as they went down the dark staircase.

"You said take me to the Keyhole," came the Genie's voice. "I took you to the Keyhole. It's not my fault you can't find it."

"I'm not wasting a wish reveal something that is right under our noses," Jafar snarled.

The group arrived at an entrance at the bottom of the stairs. The brightly lit room within, revealed mountains of gold…more than any of them had ever seen in their lifetimes (even Susan, who had, after all, been a wealthy queen at one time)

"Just a handful of this stuff," Darkwing whispered. "Would make me richer than Scrooge McDuck!"

"You can't touch any of it," Aladdin whispered back. "It's forbidden."

They saw Jafar, pacing back and forth, the Genie floating above him. Two Heartless held princess Jasmine by her arms. The remaining Heartless, of which there were four, were scouring the room's walls, searching for the Keyhole.

"Maleficent does not tolerate failure," Jafar said. "Find it!"

"What do you need me for?" Jasmine demanded.

"When Maleficent reshapes the worlds," Jafar said leering at her. "I will rule this one…and I thought that a ruler such as I, should have a queen as lovely as the desert flowers themselves."

"Ugh," Jasmine gasped in horror. "You already have Agrabah…why are you doing this?"

Jafar looked irritated. What she had said had stuck a chord. He had the lamp, he had Agrabah, why did he need Maleficent?

"Let her go, Jafar!" Aladdin yelled stepping into the room. Tintar, Susan, and Darkwing flanked him.

Jasmine brightened immediately when she saw him. "Aladdin!"

"You just don't quit do you street rat?" Jafar snapped. He motioned to the Heartless, but Tintar had already dispatched the two on the left side of the room with the Phoenix flame. Susan fired two arrows at once taking out the two on the right side.

The two holding Jasmine released her and lunged towards them, but in a heartbeat, Tintar's flame whip, and a well placed arrow eliminated them as well.

"If you want to do something right," Jafar spat. "Do it yourself. Genie! My second wish. I wish to be, the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

There was a collective "uh-oh" from everyone assembled as the Genie, swallowed, and pointed at Jafar. A flash light surrounded him. His outfit transformed, and his cobra staff's jaw, was now open.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Iago chirped. "A warm hand of welcome, for Sorcerer Jafar!"

"Now," Jafar grinned. "Where were we?"

"Split up!" Tintar yelled leaping up a pile of treasure. "Get the lamp!"

Jasmine was the closest, but the instant she lunged for the lamp, Jafar fired a blast of magic at her, and she was trapped within a colossal hourglass.

He laughed wickedly, and then fired another blast of magic at the Carpet, who had almost claimed the lamp.

"Things are unraveling fast now," Jafar smiled as the carpet unraveled. "Eh boy?"

Darkwing and Abu were the next to get close, but in an instant, they were a rubber duck and a wind-up monkey respectively.

"This won't work," Susan called from behind a tall pile of gold. "He's too powerful!"

"I noticed," Tintar said from behind another pile on the opposite side of the room.

"Why don't you fight us yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin demanded.

"A snake am I?" Jafar grinned, and his body began to change. "Well. Why don't we see how snake-like I can be?"

"Couldn't keep his mouth shut," Tintar murmured as the gargantuan cobra that was Jafar filled the room and knocked the towers of gold aside. Tintar scrabbled out of the way as the gold was slammed up against the wall by the coils of the serpent.

He saw across the room that Susan had managed to narrowly evade being squashed as well.

He turned and sliced another Phoenix fire whip towards the snake. It hit the scales, but did nothing. Susan fired a volley of four arrows that struck the snake, but had no visible impact.

Jafar was uninterested in the two of them anyway. He seemed intent on killing Aladdin, who it seemed, had been a real thorn in his side. He lunged and Aladdin narrowly dodged.

"Rick-um-rock-em-Rick-um-rake," Genie crowed, having split into multiple copies of himself in cheerleader outfits. "Stick that sword into that snake."

"You ssssstay out of thissss," Jafar hissed at him.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man," Genie said reducing himself to one unenthusiastic cheerleader. "If he can't do it…GREAT!"

It was then, that Jafar knocked the scimitar from Aladdin's hand. He grinned, knowing that he had triumphed. He wrapped his coils around Aladdin. Tintar attempted to use the distraction to lunge for the lamp, but Jafar used another length of coil to slam him against the wall.

He groaned, he had certainly broken some bones, and his arms and wings were pinned. He couldn't use his Keyblade. He could see everything quite well. Jafar's whole body lay between Susan and the lamp…she couldn't get it either.

"Did you honesssstly think you could beat the mossst powerful being on earth?" Jafar hissed.

"Squeeze him, Jafar," Iago grinned. "Squeeze him like a—ahgg!"

The Genie had flicked the parrot to the other end of the room.

"Why," Jafar brightened. "With thissss much power…I don't even need Maleficent!"

"You're not the most powerful," Aladdin said suddenly. "If Maleficent had the lamp she could take away your power easily. Because the Genie has more power than you'll ever have. He gave you your power…he can take it away!"

"Al, what are you doing?" the Genie said. "Why are you getting me roped into this?"

"Yes," Tintar said, recognizing Al's ploy. "Why do you think we've been going for the lamp? To do just that! Take your powers away."

"You're right," Jafar hissed, looking panicked. "His powers do exceed my own…but not for long."

He turned and slithered towards the Genie, was shrinking himself to make himself smaller.

"The kid's punch drunk," Genie said as Jafar circled him. "One too many hits with a snake."

"SLAVE!" Jafar snapped. "I make my third and final wish. I wish to be…an all powerful Genie!!!"

Genie sighed. "Your wish is my command…way to go Al."

He turned and pointed at the sorcerer. There was a flash of magical power, and Jafar's snake form dissolved into smoke, releasing both Aladdin and Tintar. Aladdin grabbed a golden scepter and ran to the hourglass imprisoning Jasmine. He shattered it, and the princess fell into his arms. Tintar rushed towards something else. Something small and black that only he had noticed appear among the treasures.

"Yes," Jafar said grinning, his new genie body blood red and expanding far larger than the cave could contain. "The power…the absolute power! The Worlds are mine to command…to control!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Jafar?" Al crowed.

"What?" Jafar demanded outraged.

"For my first wish," Tintar said rubbing the lamp. "I want you to return to the lamp!"

"What?" Jafar said again, but in horror this time as two golden manacles clamped down on his arms. "NO!"

Iago panicked. The parrot, realizing that he was no longer on the winning side attempted to escape. Jafar grabbed him and pulled him into the lamp along side him. A moment later both their voices could be heard squabbling within.

"Phenomenal, cosmic powers," Aladdin grinned. "Itty bitty living space."

"Brilliant," Susan said grinning as she and Tintar approached them. A moment later, the carpet rewove itself, and Darkwing and Abu were restored to their fleshy selves.

It was then, that a Keyhole shape appeared in the wall. Tintar pointed towards it, and the gigantic sound of a lock clicking could be heard throughout Agrabah. The Heartless could not remain in a sealed world. All that were there hissed, and vanished.

"I believe that this is yours," Tintar said handing Aladdin the golden Genie's lamp. "And that this should remain here."

He tossed Jafar's lamp in front of a tower of gold. Then, kicking the gold with his powerful saurian foot knocked the pile on top of the lamp.

"Thanks," Aladdin said looking at the strange group of Tintar, Susan, and Darkwing.

"Whoever you are," Jasmine said. Aladdin put his arm around her waist and smiled.

"Genie," he said. "How about getting us out of here?"

"You can't cheat this time," Genie said wincing. "This is your second wish okay?"

Aladdin nodded somberly.

There was a flash of light, and the seven of them found themselves above the sand in front of where the Cave of Wonders entrance used to be. (As a Heartless, it too, could no longer exist in Agrabah when the keyhole was sealed.)

"I wanted to use my last wish," Aladdin said to Jasmine sorrowfully. "To become a prince so that I could propose to you…but I made a promise…"

"Awwww," Genie said. "Come on Al, we both know that you never really meant that. Besides, this is love. You'll never find another girl like this in a million years…believe me I know…I've looked."

Tintar, Susan, and Darkwing looked at one another in confusion. What promise? What had Aladdin promised the Genie?

"I wish…" Aladdin said. "For the Genie to be free!"

The Genie jerked back in surprise. "Wha…what?"

"Genie," Aladdin said. "You're free!"

The Genie gasped, as the golden manacles—the same kind that had bound Jafar—dissolved into dust. Genie just gasped and starred at his now free hands.

Then, he grabbed Aladdin and swept him up in a gigantic hug. "You're my best friend! No one has ever done anything like that for me before…ever!"

"Oh Aladdin," Jasmine said, rushing into his arms after Genie released him. He held her close.

"You did the right thing," Jasmine said tearfully. "Even if this means we can't be together...I'll still love you."

The Genie swept Tintar, Susan, Darkwing, Jasmine, Carpet, and Abu into an enormous group hug.

"Don't worry about that," the Genie said. "I owe you everything Al, I'll find a way that you two can be together."

Tintar, DW, and Susan quietly slipped away as Aladdin and Jasmine flew back to Agrabah city on the carpet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Agrabah, 7 miles south of the core city of Agrabah, in a hidden cave._

"You know," Darkwing said. "After what happened in Inuyasha's Homeworld…that was a pleasant change."

"Yes," Tintar said determinedly as Susan brushed sand off of the dialing pedestal and began punching in symbols.

"And it showed me something important," Tintar continued.

"What's that?" Darkwing asked.

"That true love overcomes obstacles," Tintar said. The gate activated, and the sand began pouring through the colored wormhole. Susan smiled and slid through the gate.

"I will find a way to help Serena," he said as he stepped into the gate. "No matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wodensguard_

Tintar and Darkwing stepped into a frosty forest. It was covered in snow (except for the small pile of Agrabah sand that had slid through the gate.)

"Is this…" Tintar started to ask.

"No," Su replied. "It does look like it though, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Tintar whispered.

Susan stepped towards a small alter about 100 feet from the gate. There she set the cordial and the knife down. The knife vanished, the cordial remained, and Susan frowned.

"Well done daughter," Aslan said stepping out of the wood.

Susan bowed, dropping to her knees (she was not wearing a dress, or else she would have curtsied.) Tintar cloaked his wings, and dropped to his knees as well. He grabbed Darkwing's cloak and dragged the confused duck down.

"You have retrieved all that I asked," He said, glancing at the cordial. "Even more than I asked."

"Have I…" Susan said worriedly, and then she hesitated.

"Speak child," Aslan said.

"Have I regained your favor?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh daughter," Aslan said, pure sympathy on his face. "Grace cannot be earned…"

Tears streamed down Susan's face.

"It is a gift…" he said. "You never lost my favor, Dear Heart. You only lost yourself. These tasks I sent you on…they were not for me, but rather for you."

And Susan smiled half-heartedly.

"But something troubles you still," Aslan said.

"I…I finished the job," Susan said. "We always have to go back after we finish the task."

"I see," Aslan said, sternly yet almost playfully. "And you do not wish to go back?"

"Aslan…" she whispered. "There is nothing for me in that world. Nothing. My family is gone, and I have no desire for the silly things of that world anymore."

"What about Philip?" Aslan said. And he was definitely being playful now. The Lion clearly did not see this matter as seriously as Susan did.

"Oh, God," She threw her head back, and Aslan let out a low growl. "What was I thinking when I started dating him…he's as much an ass as Rabadash was…in fact, he's a lot like Rabadash."

"I could turn him into an ass as well," Aslan said, still playful. "If you would like."

"No thank you," Susan said, bowing her head.

"Good," Aslan said. "Then you are ready. Tintar has something he would like to ask you then."

The gargoyle looked surprised, but when Susan turned and looked at him inquisitively, he found the words.

"You could come with us," Tintar said. "We could use someone like you. Archery skills, strength of spirit, courage, fortitude. You're just what we need. And you need us too."

Susan looked excited by the prospect, but unsure as well.

"I would favor it," she said. "Over going back too…that place. With your permission?"

"You do not need it," Aslan said smiling. "But you have it anyway. It is for this reason that I have drawn you three together."

The Lion looked Tintar in the eyes.

"I have given you a companion whose loyalty knows no bounds," He said, and looked towards Darkwing. "His bravery and love of his child shall be nothing but an asset to you."

"And I have given you a moral compass," Aslan said nodding towards Susan.

"Me?" she whispered in shock.

"Whose wisdom and gentleness shall one day mean more to you than you yet know," He said. "These are gifts more precious than Keyblades, cordials, or gold. Use them wisely."

Tintar nodded and said nothing.

"And now," He said, playful once more. "Step forward, Drake Mallard, Son of Walt."

"Hey!" Darkwing said. "How did you know my—,"

He saw the look on the Lion's face and stepped forward.

"Your weapon," Aslan commanded. Darkwing reached into his cloak and revealed his gas gun. He laid it on the ground in front of the Lion. Aslan bent low and breathed on it.

And then, like the breeze, the Lion was gone.

"I always feel quite crestfallen when he does that," Tintar said. "Like a best mate who's moved away for good."

"I know what you mean," Susan said.

"He breathed on it?" Darkwing said holding his hat and scratching his head.

"Aslan's breath is holy," Susan said to the masked mallard. "And he just breathed on your gun. _It _is now holy as well."

Darkwing gasped and clutched his gas gun close as he realized that he could now fight the Heartless on an equal footing to Susan and Tintar.

"Shall we be off, then?" Tintar asked.

"Wait," Susan said, and she snapped Lucy's cordial off of the altar. She then strung it around Tintar's neck.

"I think she would have wanted you to have this," Susan said to the surprised gargoyle. "I think that's why Aslan didn't take it."

"Now then," Darkwing said shifting the small bag with their supplies in them on his back. "Where to next, boss?"

"Merlin's address book just refers to it as: the Pride Lands," Tintar said.

"Wonder what they're so proud of?" Susan wondered as Tintar punched in the first symbol on the dialing pedestal.

"Guess we'll find out, you're majesty," Tintar said.

Susan blushed.

"You don't nee to call me that anymore," she said. "Narnia's gone, and it looks like the three of us will be spending quite a bit of time together. You can just call me Susan."

"All right then," Tintar said. "Susan. Let's be off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's notes: In my head, Genie can only be brought to life by the one and only Robin Williams. Disney was foolish to lose him to petty disagreements. They should have made a better effort to hold on to him._

_Nothing wrong with Dan Castalleneta (Homer Simpson, and DW's nemesis Megavolt) who voiced the Genie in _The Return of Jafar_ and the TV series (and Kingdom Hearts) but the jewels of the Aladdin movies are _Aladdin _and _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_ the only times Robin voices Genie…and it clearly improves the quality of the movies. Oh well…Disney cancelled _Gargoyles _and dropped _The Chronicles of Narnia_(which 20th Century Fox was wise enough to snatch right up) maybe one day they'll return to Walt's dream. Hey, they put John Lasseter in charge of their animation dept…they are learning…SLOWLY learning._


	11. The Lion King

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Inu-Yasha, and The Lion King_

_Author's Notes: none._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Pride Lands**

Tintar groaned as he got up. He blinked, feeling as though he was in serious pain. He winced at the brightness.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud. "Why is it so bloody bright?"

"That's sunlight," Susan's voice said, coming from the left of him. "I fancy you've never seen it before."

"What?" Tintar said, he blinked again and looked at the sun in the sky. It was gigantic yellow orb, bright and glowing, resting in the midmorning sky. Tintar always imagined it would be bright, but not this bright. The light of the palest lamp was nothing compared to this…the sun.

And it was so warm…far warmer then he had imagined. It felt good on his back, as he was still on all fours.

"How?" Tintar murmured.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Susan said. "You are no longer a gargoyle. DW told me about how you turn to stone during the day. He's out scouting around. Pity he couldn't have been here to see you wake up."

It was now that Tintar became fully aware of his senses. His wings were gone…he could feel that. His powerful talons were padded paws, and he was still on all fours.

He was a lion. A black Barbary Lion.

"I'm a lion," he said stupidly.

"Glad you noticed," Susan said. That's when Tintar noticed her. She was a beautiful, lithe cheetah. She rested atop a large boulder, gently licking her paws. Her clothes were gone, but he could see her white horn and bow and arrows still lying next to the gate.

"It feels more different then I would have expected," he said. "It's more than a lack of wings and being forced to all fours…"

"I can imagine," she said.

Tintar was aware of Lucy's cordial and the Keyblade hanging around his neck, but other than that, his clothes were gone. (Though, Tintar never wore a shirt, only pants)

They were in some sort of dry gorge. The Gummi Gate was pressed up against the wall of the gorge. The gate was the same color as the gorge walls, so it looked like little more than an O shape jutting out of the wall. Practically invisible.

The dialing pedestal looked like a small rock jutting out of the ground. It was lower than average pedestals, and as Tintar examined it, he realized that his paws could easily push the buttons to activate the gate.

The boulder Susan rested on was above the pedestal, and pressed against the wall next to the gate.

"_I am the Terror that flaps in the night_

_I am scavenger on the savannah of justice,_

_I am Darkwing…Spoonbill."_

"What?" Tintar said spinning as a large white spoonbill landed next to them. He wore Darkwing's purple mask, and his head was vaguely similar in shape, but other than that…

"Yzma's potion," Tintar realized, finally clicking. "It changed us when we entered this world."

"Yep," Darkwing said. "Knocked us out cold too. Su had to drag us from the gate."

"You never drank the potion," Tintar said, looking at her.

"Yes," she said climbing down from the boulder and joining them. "But Aslan prepared me for this sort of thing…I came out of the gate as a cheetah. There was a brief delay before you two changed."

"I don't remember it," Tintar said.

"Nor I," Darkwing said. "But that potion's supposed to be a nasty piece of work…it's no wonder it knocked us out. I scouted around…this place is like a giant game preserve. There's no humans…or anthropomorphs, or gargoyles or anything but animals. They can all talk though…at least…all the vertebrates can."

Tintar and Susan exchanged a glance.

"I've got two possible Keyhole locations," Darkwing continued. "There's a baobab tree that's supposed to be sacred…some 50 miles from here…there's a nutty old baboon that lives in it. Then there's this…"

Darkwing flapped and took off. Tintar and Susan quickly scrambled after him, climbing up the gorge through a narrow ledge. At the top they saw a massive stone monument three or four miles away.

"That's Pride Rock," DW said. "There's a group of lions that live there…they sorta…run the place. That's the other Keyhole candidate."

"Oh," Susan realized. "Not pride like: British pride…pride like a pride of lions!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Woods between Worlds._

Sesshoumaru moved slowly through the wood, aware of every Heartless that had their eyes on him. The creatures were not that bright…but they had realized that the _Tenseiga _could kill them, this made them leery.

Sesshoumaru paused. A small waterspout had formed from one of the pools, and had now funneled past them and landed in another pool. The waterspout was no thicker than Rin's arm, and now the water flowed from one pool to another through the arching spout.

Rin looked at the spout curiously, and slowly reached up to touch it.

"Rin do not touch," Sesshoumaru said. She obediently retracted her hand. The thin column of water began to retract, leaving the pool that it started from and retracting into the pool it had entered.

"What was that my lord?" Jaken asked in surprised.

"Transit between two worlds," Sesshoumaru said. "Through an ancient device."

"And if Rin had touched it?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but continued forward. At last he paused before a pool. Jaken and Rin had not known it, but Sesshoumaru had been counting pools from their Homeworld.

He stepped into the pool

"Rin," he said.

"Yes my lord," Rin said, and she latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg once again. Sesshoumaru drew _Tenseiga_ looking curiously at his sword. It was strange that the Sword of Heaven had become so important since the destruction of his world.

He touched the sword to the pool. He and Rin began to sink into the pool. Jaken looked panicked for a moment, and then latched on to Sesshoumaru's only arm. (His legs, and Rin, had already sunk beneath the pool) Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a dirty look when the imp latched onto his arm, and as they sank, Jaken felt a sharp, heavy rap to his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"Traverse Town," Sesshoumaru said to Rin. "Do not touch anything, or speak to anyone."

Rin nodded as they walked down the streets. She had never seen a city like this. There were cobblestone streets, and every manner of creatures, the likes of which Rin had never seen before.

"This is a home for those who've lost their Homeworld," Rin commented. She had been unusually quiet. It was a difficult concept, losing one's home.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin," Jaken said, giving her a look. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but inwardly was impressed by Rin's perceptiveness. Outwardly, however, he remained the same. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed Traverse Tavern, and entered.

"Look my lord," Jaken said. "Those humans are the same ones who travel with Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but walked up to the table and sat down. Rin and Jaken quickly pulled up chairs as well. Miroku and Sango blinked...looking at Sesshoumaru with absolute shock. A waiter brought him saké without him even ordering. (Lucius prided himself on knowing what the costumers wanted before they did.)

"Um," Miroku managed. "Nice to see you survived Sesshoumaru...don't take this the wrong way...but...why are you sitting with us?"

Sesshoumaru took a sip of saké, and said nothing for at least a minute. "You may be worthless humans, but you are humans from my world...which makes you superior to _them…_" he gestured with disgust towards the other costumers within Traverse Tavern. He said nothing more.

Kirara hoped over to Rin, and she began playing with the cat demon happily.

Sango paused. "I think that's the most I've ever heard him say at one time."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard him say," Miroku said aghast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Pride Lands**

"Then we shall go to Pride Rock first," Tintar said. "As it's obviously closer. I am enjoying the sunlight…but, I certainly miss my wings."

The lion and the cheetah began to cross the savannah as Darkwing flew above them.

"That cheetah form suits you, your majesty," Tintar said. "I mean…Susan."

"Thank you," she said stretching. She eyed a giraffe that was eating from a nearby tree. The giraffe eyed the pair of predators warily. "I rather fancy a sprint myself. Just to see how fast I really am."

"By all means," Tintar said licking his lips and eyeing the giraffe himself.  
"Don't let me stop you…"

"Oh my gosh!" Darkwing crowed in shock from above them. "You two are thinking of eating that giraffe aren't you?"

"No!"

"No, I would never…"

"Although," Tintar mused. "I am a bit peckish."

"I'm famished," Susan said. "I can't remember the last time I ate something."

"Before Agrabah for me,"

"Oh me too, and I was there three days before I met you."

"You two are making me sick," DW crowed.

"We probably shouldn't," Susan said.

"Yes," Tintar said looking at the giraffe wistfully. "Well get something to eat in Traverse Town after we seal this world's Keyhole…I saw a sandwich shop…and a French restaurant if we wish to get fancy."

"I've not got a lot of munny," Susan said hesitantly.

"Well," Tintar frowned. "Me neither…so the French restaurant is out…we can still try the sandwich shop…or Traverse Tavern…or Louie's."

"Hey TT," DW said. "Can I talk to you?"

Tintar turned and trotted off to one side as Susan sat down in the savannah grass.

Darkwing landed nimbly beside him.

"Do we really need her?" Darkwing asked, indicating Susan. "I mean…we were doing pretty well on our own."

"No we weren't," Tintar said looking at his friend in annoyance. "We failed to save The World of Demons, but succeeded at saving Agrabah. That's why I asked her to come along."

"Okay," Darkwing said hesitantly. "But are you sure she's going to be all that useful? I mean…she's a princess…they don't usually get into many battles. She might just be dead weight."

"DW," Tintar said. "She's a cheetah now. She can hear you."

Darkwing sucked in and winced. He glanced over at Susan who was approaching with a hurt look on her face.

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes," she said hesitantly. "But I'm not 'dead weight' either. I'm a Queen, not a princess. In Narnia, I saw my fair share of battles. I wasn't fond of them…but I came when I was needed. I am an accomplished archer, and I have had to deal with the retrieval of four treasures from different—and dangerous—worlds before I met you two. I _can_ handle myself in a fight."

"You don't need to prove yourself to me," Tintar said. "I saw you in action in Agrabah."

"Well I didn't!" Darkwing said.

"You were transformed into a rubber duck," Susan giggled.

"What?" DW said looking confused. "I was? I don't remember this…"

This brought a chuckle to Tintar as well.

"You were," Tintar said smiling. "Not surprised you don't remember. Do you trust me Darkwing?"

DW hesitated. The truth was, like Susan, he was unaccustomed to working with a group. In fact, back home in St. Canard, he preferred—no insisted on—working alone. He had teamed up with Tintar because it had seemed like his only chance to save Gosalyn.

"Okay," Darkwing said, though he eyed Su warily as he spoke. "For you…I will…tolerate her."

"You'll really like me once you get to know me," Susan said.

"I adore you already," Darkwing said rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should we kill them?" Ethan Nakamura said as Helga lowered her binoculars.

"No," Helga said. "Not here, not now. Our orders were to watch them. Maleficent has no base of power in this world."

"Yeah," Ethan said looking around disdainfully. "There's nothing but animals here…we're the only humans in this world."

"And it would be best," Helga said. "If the inhabitants remained unaware of us, lest word spread to Tintar before he's left."

"Maleficent offered to transform us," Ethan said.

"I don't do transformation," Helga said curtly. "Not after what they did to the gar-girl."

A lone Heartless appeared in front of them. The Archmage's voice came from the creature.

"Helga," the Heartless said. "Report to me at once."

Helga sighed. She snapped her fingers and vanished into nothingness. Ethan just chuckled and drank the pink potion that Maleficent had given them. A moment later a black hyena was stalking the Pride Lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traverse Town_

"What no tip?" Phoney demanded.

"How dare you!" Jaken crowed. "You impertinent little…whatever you are."

"I'm a Bone!" Phoney snarled at the imp. They were the same height. "From Boneville. Don't you forget it!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru snapped angrily. The imp looked surprised.

Sesshoumaru handed a small bag of gold nuggets (about 12 nuggets, the size of jellybeans) to Phoney and then gave Jaken a sharp rap on the head.

"That's more like it," Phoney said and stormed off.

"But…my lord…," Jaken said looking confused. "Why did you not slay the creature?"

Sesshoumaru did not bother answering Jaken. The Demon lord knew more about other worlds than either of his companions. He could explain the consequences of interfering…but Jaken wouldn't understand. Rin would, but she seemed to understand already, and Sesshoumaru did not explain things when it was pointless to—which was often.

"You're certainly taking this in stride," the monk who traveled with his halfwit-half-demon brother said.

"Our task is simple," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "We simply wait for our world to be restored. Then we return."

This was of course easier said than done. Sesshoumaru was never one to sit and do nothing for a period of time. He would need to find something to do that did not interfere with the world order to occupy his time. He wasn't about to tell _them_ that though.

"How can you be sure it will be restored?" the demon slayer companion of the monk asked. Sesshoumaru noted the vague stench of human pheromones. The woman was attracted to the monk.

Sesshoumaru sighed like the answer was obvious. He _hated_ pointless explanations. He would explain this time only because the monk and the girl were from his own world.

"Inuyasha's woman," Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"She is from the future," Sesshoumaru said, and he finished his saké. He would say no more, they should figure it out from that. They were from _his_ world after all. They should be somewhat competent.

"And if our world no longer exists in the future," Miroku reasoned after a few moments. "Then Kagome couldn't come back in time through the well…she couldn't exist, because she wouldn't have been born. So our world has to be restored at some point."

"This is giving me a headache," Sango said.

At this point, Sesshoumaru lost interest in Sango and Miroku. Not because of anything they had said or done… (They were _human_ after all, superior to everyone else in the room, but inferior to him) but because something more interesting came charging through the front doors.

"It just _really_ grinds my gears Louie!" Baloo snarled as he charged into the tavern.

"Preaching to the choir, cuz," an anthropomorphic orangutan.

"But it's so darn frustrating!" Baloo snarled. "To know, that you're the best at something—the best Louie, I'm the best pilot in Interspace—and knowing you're the best, and to be beaten on a technicality! It's not fair!"

At this Sesshoumaru perked his ears. He knew what _that_ was like all to well.

"What happened?" Lucius said sliding a root beer to Baloo and walking up next to Baloo and Louie.

"That infernal Captain Flint happened!" Baloo said. "I can fly rings around that guy! Somehow though, he always manages to find me…I can't figure how. So I can out fly him no matter where we go…but he chases me till the _Sea Duck_ runs out of fuel…he catches up…somehow, even though the _Duck _is way faster than his Interspace Galleon. Then he boards me and takes my cargo. MY cargo! It just grinds my gears!"

"Wasn't your plane retro-fitted into a Gummi Ship?" Lucius asked. "How could you run out of fuel?"

"I've only retro-fitted what I could afford," Baloo moaned. "I haven't had enough munny to have her gas tank swapped for a Gummi Fuel Converter. That's why Flint keeps catching up…why I keep losing my cargo…"

"Which is why we're here, Lucius," Louie said sighing. "Some of _his _cargo was _my_ fruits. I need to borrow some more from you…only anything you can spare."

Lucius sighed. "I'll see what I can do Louie, but Flint has cost me quite a pretty munny too…"

"Isn't Interspace pirating against the World Order?" Baloo muttered. "You'd think they'd know better that to do something like that."

"That's just it, cuz," Louie said. "They do know better…they just don't care. They're pirates."

At this, Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He stood up and turned towards the bar. Rin sighed and handed Kirara back to Sango. Then she grabbed Jaken by the arm (the imp had not been paying attention to his master) and dragged him behind Sesshoumaru.

"Here you go, Louie," Lucius said handing a small crate to the ape. "All I can spare. Make it last."

"Darn that Flint," Louie muttered. "Another month of watered down fruit juices…Baloo, I'm gonna go out of business if this keeps up."

"You're telling me," Baloo said. "Becky got me this job! And anything that I lose comes out of my pay—Scrooge McDuck won't reimburse undelivered cargo."

"Perhaps I can render assistance to your problem," Sesshoumaru said, coolly walking up to Baloo and Louie. His piercing gaze rested on Baloo.

"You are truly the best pilot on this world?" he asked.

"Hey!" Baloo said indignantly. "I'm the best pilot in all of Interspace! That's every world bub."

"For your sake," Sesshoumaru said smiling. "You had better be. Take me to your employer."

Baloo and Louie exchanged a glance.

"Okay, pal," Baloo said. "If you think you can help, be my guest. Follow me."

Baloo and Sesshoumaru exited the tavern, with Louie, Rin, and a very confused Jaken following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muffed a muffin," Tintar said, trying to aim his Keyblade with his mouth.

"Pardon?" Su asked.

"I think he said 'I'd like a muffin," Darkwing said looking at his friend in confusion.

"Blaugh," Tintar spit out his Keyblade, which hit the ground with a clang. "I said 'just a second'. Oh bloody hell."

He bent down and tried to pick it up with his mouth again.

DW's suspicion that the Keyhole was in Pride Rock had been correct. The Keyhole was within a cave that the lionesses slept in, and had become visible the moment that the trio had entered. (The lionesses were out hunting; otherwise they would have been stopped.)

But Tintar was having difficulties without opposable thumbs, and Susan and Darkwing, lacking thumbs themselves, we unable to help him.

"Muffy moo," He muttered through teeth clenched around the Key. After several minutes of struggling, and with DW and Su ducking their heads underneath the key to help him aim it, they finally managed to seal the world. A resounding click could be heard throughout the Pride Lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Idiot!" the Archmage crowed. "'The Genie has more power than you'll ever have.' What the hell was he thinking?"

Naraku chuckled to himself. "Jafar was power hungry, something you are familiar with I believe. She's here."

Helga, who had been just behind the door, entered, a permanent scowl etched across her face.

"Is there a reason that you called me away from my post?" She asked in irritation.

Tash stepped out of the shadows, and Helga tried to ignore the feeling of dread that always accompanied the Calormen god's presence. His jet black tongue slipped out of his beak, and he licked his beak as a human might lick their lips.

She noted that Maleficent, Hook, Ursula, and NegaDuck were absent. Serena, the cybernetic gargoyle, rested in stone sleep nearby; her cybernetic parts having become stone along with her flesh. Helga vaguely wondered how that was possible.

"Tell me, Helga," The Archmage asked. "What exactly was the nature of your relationship with Rourke?"

"Purely professional, I assure you," She said coldly.

"Really," Naraku intoned. His voice told her that he did not believe her.

"_Then why, my dear, are you pregnant?_" Tash inquired.

Helga's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"Ah," Naraku said with insight. "You didn't know. Now that you do, what are your plans?"

Helga touched her abdomen lightly, still visibly shaken.

"_We cannot have someone with divided loyalties_," Tash rasped. "_The problem can be amended easily of course._"

Helga breathed. She knew what _that_ meant. Upon entering the Archmage's service, she had done research on her employers in the Nega-Vault. (A duplicate of the Grand Disney Vault in King Mickey's castle, The Nega-Vault was the Negaverse counterpart to said vault.) Tash was infamous in Narnia, because he demanded human sacrifice—and his victims of choice were young children…the younger the better.

"My loyalties will not be divided," she said regaining her composure. "I will deal with the situation on my own…I don't need your assistance."

Tash looked annoyed, and Naraku gave him a look.

"Archmage," the spider demon said.

"I have no objection to her keeping the child," the sorcerer said. "Frankly I couldn't care less what my minions do in their own time. So long as it doesn't interfere with their work."

"It won't," she said curtly.

"Very well," Naraku said. "The child gets to live…for now."

Helga left the room, knowing full well, that Tash intended to eat the child when it was born, and further knowing she had no allies within this dark castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easiest keyhole we've sealed yet," Darkwing said as they approached the gorge where the Gummi Gate rested.

"Indeed," Tintar said looking around. "I've not seen a single Heartless since we arrived here. I don't think there are any in this world."

Suddenly a voice called out from behind them.

"You there, hold on," the voice cried. It didn't seem angry…in fact, just the opposite, the deep voice seemed friendly.

Tintar froze and looked at Darkwing and Susan.

"We say nothing about being from another world," Susan hissed under her breath. The trio turned around to see a large noble looking lion approaching them. Though dignified, the lion did not carry himself with the same grace Aslan did. A small hornbill fluttered above him.

"I've not seen you before," he said. "I thought that I knew every lion in the Pride Lands."

"We're…travelers," Tintar said. "We were just passing through…we're from far away…_very_ far away."

The lion regarded Tintar warily.

"I'm Tintar," he said. "And this is Susan and Darkwing."

"Darkwing?" the hornbill said cocking an eyebrow at the spoonbill.

"Yeah," Darkwing said defensively. "Darkwing Spoonbill."

"I am King Mufasa," The lion said bowing his head. "And this is Zazu."

"This is the King's domain," Zazu announced. "Everything the light touches."

"An honor, your majesty," Tintar said bowing, Susan and Darkwing did the same.

Suddenly a low sort of rumble was picked up by the big cats. They scanned the area in confusion.

"Oh look, sire," Zazu said, pointing his wing towards the gorge. "The herd is on the move."

Tintar, Susan, and DW looked and saw a massive herd of wildebeest stampeding into the gorge with the Gummi Gate.

"Odd…" Mufasa started to say, when a second lion appeared and gasped…seemingly out of breath. This second lion had brown fur and a black mane, and a prominent scar could be seen over his left eye. His name was Taka, though most called him Scar, and he was the king's brother.

"Mufasa, quick," the Taka gasped. "Stampede…in the gorge…Simba's down there!"

"Simba!" Mufasa gasped and bolted towards the gorge.

"Simba?" Tintar asked in confusion.

"Mufasa's son," Zazu said flapping and taking off.

The two leonine brothers had taken off towards the gorge. Tintar moved to aid them when Susan blocked his path.

"What are you doing?" Tintar demanded.

"Stopping you from helping them," Susan said plainly and forcefully. "We cannot interfere with the World Order!"

"Bugger the World Order," Tintar said. "I'm a gargoyle! I protect! It's what I do. I cannot just stand by while a child is in mortal peril!"

"Tintar!" Susan said. "The punishment for interfering with the World Order is death! It is the _most _important rule of inter-world travel. If you break it, death _will_ come for you."

"What about you?" Tintar snarled. "You came from a different world…and ended up ruling Narnia!"

"That was different," Susan said looking annoyed. "A prophecy from within the world foretold our arrival…making us already a part of Narnian history. In addition, the rule does not apply when you only travel to one world…in that case you're expected to interfere. We are traveling through _many_ different worlds. The Order _must_ be preserved."

"TT," Darkwing said flapping and landing next to the gargoyle. "I think she's correct…they mentioned the World Order before I left Disney Kingdom. The Heartless are already interfering…so we're allowed to stop them…but this…I don't think so."

"You're siding with her," Tintar said in surprise. "An hour ago you said she shouldn't be with us."

"But TT," Darkwing said. "She's right. I hate it too…I'm a crime fighter for Walt's sake. But they stressed the World Order when I left…"

"I don't care what you say," Tintar said pushing past them. "I must be true to _my_ heart. The Heart of a Protector. I must try to help."

With that he bounded towards the gorge, a moment later Susan began bounding after him.

"Come on Darkwing," She called. "We have to stop him from getting killed."

Susan sprinted after him, utilizing her cheetah speed for the first time, while DW took to the air again.

Tintar bounded forward. He stood at the edge of the gorge and looked down. He could see hundreds of wildebeest stampeding through the gorge, a single lion cub clung perilously to a tree branch. Tintar could see Mufasa darting through the panicked herd, trying to get to his son.

"Look," Susan said bounding up next to him. She gestured with her paw. Tintar saw three spotted hyenas looking over the cliff face.

"They started the stampede," Tintar growled.

The gargoyle-turned-lion began to scale the wall, trying to get down the gorge and aid the lions.

He reached the gorge floor within a minute or two.

"It looks like our interference was unnecessary," Susan said. Tintar was surprised that she had followed him. He glanced over and saw that Simba was now on a ledge above the stampede. He could also see Mufasa scaling the gorge wall, Scar was directly above Mufasa, and the lion king seemed to be out of danger as well.

"Perhaps you are…" Tintar did not finish his sentence, for as he was about to say "right" Scar had dug his claws into Mufasa's paws, and had flung the king into the gorge.

"No," Tintar whispered as he watched the king fall into the stampede and get trampled. If the fall hadn't killed Mufasa, the wildebeest certainly had.

"Oh, Aslan," Susan prayed tearfully.

"Murderer!" Tintar said, attempting to move towards the black lion with the black mane. Scar had not seen Tintar, and, as it was, there was no path along the gorge walls that would allow Tintar to reach him.

"No!" Susan said forcefully, blocking his path once again.

"You would let this murderer live!" Tintar demanded.

"You. Cannot. Interfere." Susan said slowly and forcefully. "Vengeance is _not_ yours to claim. If the right belongs to anyone it belongs to Mufasa's son. You said yourself that you are a protector…Protect the World Order. Do not interfere. Let Aslan bring justice to the murderer. Let the Pride Lands history run its own course of events."

Tintar sighed as he glanced towards where Mufasa had fallen. The wildebeest were gone now…and Simba was nudging the prostrate lion's body. Scar was moving slowly and deliberately towards the young cub.

"We wait for them to leave," Susan said. "And then we leave through the gate. I know…believe me I know…it feels wrong to leave it like this…but we _have_ to. Interfering in the affairs of another world can have disastrous results. If dear old Professor Kirke were still alive, he'd tell you how his meddling almost destroyed Narnia when it was barely a few hours old. You must leave it."

"Are you sure?" Tintar said, observing the trio of hyenas approaching Simba and Scar.

"That this is the right thing?" Susan said. "Yes…believe me I _know _it is. But it doesn't make it feel any better. Our first instinct, you and I, is to protect. I was a queen in Narnia. That _is_ a Narnian monarch's job: to protect the people. Darkwing seeks to protect too. This goes against our instincts, but it is right. If it were not for the Heartless…we would not have interfered in Agrabah, or Majin, or any of the other worlds that we've been to."

"Then let us take our leave," Tintar said solemnly. He had conceded to Susan's wishes, but she could tell that he was very reluctant. "We have interfered enough for one world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town**

"It feels good to have my beautiful Darkwing body back!" DW said hugging himself.

Tintar and Susan were checking their own bodies out. The gargoyle stretched his wings.

"Yes," he said wistfully. "Though, I would like to have glided in my own body under the sun."

"Look, TT," DW said. "I know what you did in the Pride Lands was difficult. It was hard for me too…but we did the right thing. Come on; let's go get something to eat. We'll go to that French Restaurant you mentioned…my treat. They gave me plenty of munny before we left."

"Are your sure you still want to travel with us?" Tintar said looking at Susan earnestly.

She bit her lip, uncertain. She hesitated for several minutes.

"We had a disagreement," She said finally. "We'll probably have more. But I think that Aslan brought us together for a reason. And He knows what He's doing. I can't say that we'll always get along…but we are a team. For better or worse. We're in this together."

Darkwing put his hand out face down. "All for one?" he asked.

Susan put her hand on top of DW's. Tintar vacillated for a moment and then placed his talon on top of Susan's hand.

"And one for all," He said.

Trio was unaware of the dark presence watching them from a nearby alleyway. Maleficent seemed almost curious about the strange gargoyle, duck, and human. She smiled wickedly as Diablo fluttered into the alley and landed on her shoulder. It was going to be fun to destroy these three.


	12. The Incredibles

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Inu-Yasha, Ratatouille, Bone, Beauty and the Beast, Digimon and The Incredibles_

_Author's Notes: I have moved this fic into the Crossover Section of While it is true that KH is the ultimate Crossover, this fic stars a Gargoyle, and it is—I feel—a Gargoyles/Kingdom Hearts Crossover._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Remnants World, Three miles south of the Castle.**

"Do you think he's all right?" a high squeaky voice said.

"I don't know…" another voice replied.

"We'll know soon enough," a third voice said. "He's coming to…"

"Good," a fourth, gruffer voice said. "We need to keep moving, and if I have to carry him he's just dead weight."

Inuyasha groaned, as his eyed flickered open, and he saw the faces that went with the voices he had just heard.

There was a young boy, perhaps 13, with blond hair and a green shirt. A small golden-brown mammal rested on his shoulder. Its ears were shaped like bat wings. The mammal was the owner of the first voice, and the young boy was the second.

A small, white, almost cartoony creature was the owner of the third voice. The half-demon's eyes fell upon the fourth voice. At once he was on his feet and had the _Tetsusaiga _drawn.

The fourth voice had belonged to a massive hairy beast. He rested on all fours. He had two nubby horns just above his ears, and his face was leonine. He wore pants, and a purple cloak. A brown wolf-like tail extended behind him.

Inuyasha immediately regarded him as a threat; as well he should, for this was the Beast of the Black Forest.

"What have you done with Kagome, demon?" Inuyasha demanded. The Beast stepped back in surprise. Inuyasha could smell that he was no true demon; nevertheless, he could smell some sort of aura around him. (It was the scent of his enchantment.)

"I was right," the boy, whose name was T.K. breathed.

With out another word Inuyasha lunged. The Beast narrowly dodged _Tetsusaiga_. Inuyasha struck again, and this time the Beast caught the blade with his bare hands. Blood could be seen in his claws.

"Wait," the small white creature yelled stepping in between Beast and Inuyasha. "We didn't take your princess! We're on your side! We're in the same boat as you are."

Inuyasha paused and looked at the small white creature, then back at Beast, who simply growled at him.

"When our worlds were destroyed," T.K. explained. "We followed our princesses here through sheer force of will…by the strength of our love for them. We think they're in the castle."

"We're here," The Beast said. "To rescue Belle."

"And Kari and Thorn," T.K. said looking annoyed and rolling his eyes. "We can rescue your princess too."

Inuyasha looked closely at Beast, and finally, recognizing a kindred spirit, sheathed _Tetsusaiga_.

"Thank you," T.K. said as Beast snarled and retreated to lick his paws.

"I'm T.K." he said, he pointed towards the small creature on his shoulder. "And this is Patamon."

"I'm Fone Bone," the white creature said. "And that's Beast."

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked at last looking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town: A Clock Tower approximately ½ mile from the Gummi Gate**

"Will it be ready in time, Tash?" Maleficent asked as she entered the room. Serena and Helga flanked her. The gargoyle could no longer truly cloak her wings, as one was now a cybernetic wing, but her flesh and feathered wing she draped across her chest.

"_It's ready now,_" the demon hissed. He handed Maleficent a small hourglass made of crystal and a dial on top of the timepiece.

"What is that?" Serena asked curiously.

"There is a world," Maleficent said smiling wickedly. "Called Perim. In it is a creature called _Ihun'kalin._It has the ability to manipulate time and space. We've utilized the time manipulation ability and incorporated it into this device. In about an hour…we will open the Gummi Gate and activate the device."

"Dialing what world?" Serena inquired.

"All of them," Maleficent said grinning. "Tash and I will use our powers to make the gate dial every world simultaneously."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "To what end?"

"This device," Maleficent said stroking the hourglass. "Will synchronize the worlds. No longer will time flow at different rates in different worlds."

"Why would you care about the flow of time in different worlds," Serena asked. "Aren't you just trying to destroy the worlds?"

"Oh child," Maleficent chucked almost amusedly. "Each time we destroy a world, we are one step closer to our goal. Each time we destroy a world, we gain a little more knowledge and move closer toward our final objective."

"Which is…?" Helga said.

"_Minions who ask too many questions get eaten by Calormen gods in the middle of the night,_" Tash hissed.

Helga and Serena fell silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town**

Tintar, Susan, and Darkwing sat down at the table that the skinny waiter on roller-skates. He was lanky and tall, with red hair and small tuff of hair on his chin. Darkwing looked around the room, his eyes resting on a fish tank in the corner of the room filled with tropical fish. His eyes widened as a small blue tang paused and waved at him.

"This is supposed to be the fanciest place in Traverse Town," Darkwing said shaking off what he just saw. "I'll have the ratatouille. It's the house specialty right?"

"Yes sir," the waiter said. "Will you want the soup or the salad with that?"

"Soup," DW said.

Tintar was silent, he was introspective. Still contemplating what had occurred in the Pride Lands. He could tell Susan was dwelling on it too, both were distracted when the waiter asked Tintar a second time what he wanted.

"Oh, uh," Tintar glanced at the menu. "How about the venison sausage with boysenberry sauce? But…uh…double the portions please, humans never serve enough to satisfy gargoyle appetites. Salad for me."

"I'll have the veal," Susan said. "With a red wine please, and a salad."

"No problem," the waiter said and smiled, taking their menu and skating back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for this, Darkwing," Susan said smiling at the duck. "It's most appreciated. I haven't had a good meal in some time."

"My pleasure," DW said. He looked ready to say more, when the door to the restaurant opened. Two humans entered and the other patrons fell silent. DW, Susan, and Tintar instinctively reached for their weapons.

The trio was led by a tall looking man with a grimace permanently engraved on his face. He had brown hair, and was dressed in leather. He had a sword slung over his shoulder that's hilt was shaped like a revolver. (The famous _Gunblade_)

With him was a young lady with dark hair. She wore a traveling cloak around her body, and a shuriken could be seen under the cloak as she moved. She was rather skimpily dressed under the cloak.

"Him," She said pointing at Tintar. "That's the one."

The gargoyle was on his feet in a heartbeat, Susan and Darkwing a beat behind him.

"So," the man in leather said. "You're one of the wielders of the Keyblades…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metroville **

It was the most important day of Robert Parr's life. In just a few hours he would be getting married to the _perfect_woman. He couldn't help but smile. She was everything he'd been looking for…and he hadn't even been looking.

Suddenly, his radio flipped over and revealed a police scanner and GPS.

"We have a report of rosebushes attacking civilians on the corner of Steel and Magnolia Ave."

"Rosebushes?" Parr wondered aloud. He glanced at his watch.

"Yeah I got time," he said smiling. He reached over and flipped a switch. His car began transforming around him, and as it did, it began changing his wardrobe as well.

He was no longer simply Robert Parr. He was: Mr. Incredible. A super-powered human, or Super, as the residents of Metro City called them. He wasn't the only one either, but he was one of the best.

His car, the Incredibile was provided to him by the N.S.A (National Supers Agency) a government group dedicated to the aiding the Supers.

He turned onto Traction Avenue, which intersected with Magnolia in about half a mile. As he turned though, he gasped in shock. A massive wall of water was flowing towards him from the direction of Magnolia.

Mr. Incredible had barely enough time to abandon his car before the water wave struck it and then slammed it against a nearby building.

Mr. Incredible gasped in surprised as the water seemed aware of him, and turned, snatching him up and slamming him downward against the street.

"_**Serving the public getting you down?**_" a strange voice that sounded almost as though it were speaking underwater said. "_**Tired of the ups and downs of being a superhero? Then engage in life-threatening combat with: The Liquidator!"**_

The water swirled around and formed into a solid shape. It was an anthropomorphic dog, perhaps 5' 2" at the most. He was made completely out of water. Mr. Incredible rushed forward and attempted to punch the strange watery being. His fist passed right through the creature.

"Ewww!" Incredible said pulling his hand back.

"Try as they may," The Liquidator said grinning. "They just can't beat the new and improved Liquidator! Now with punch!"

His liquid hand suddenly became huge and punched the super in the face, sending him staggering back.

"Each Metroville Super was carefully paired up with a different member of the Fearsome Five," the Liquidator said. "To produce superior defeats in every battle! Just watch now as Mr. Incredible, one of this world's greatest Supers, falls before the might of the Liquidator!"

And with that, the living fluid expanded and slammed itself into Mr. Incredible hard. The Super staggered back once again, and then collapsed unconscious.

"There you have it folks!" The Liquidator crowed to an invisible audience. "Spectacular trouncing every time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town**

"Oh dear," Jaken moaned as he followed Sesshoumaru and Baloo. "Lord Sesshoumaru has not stopped smiling since we left that tavern. This is never a good thing."

Baloo paused and looked back at Rin and the imp. Sesshoumaru's smile faded when they stopped. Rin ran forward and did what she'd been dying to do ever since they had met bruin pilot. She hugged his leg.

"Oh hello," the bear said smiling and bending down. "I didn't see you back there."

Baloo smiled and picked Rin up, putter her on his shoulder.

"You know Becky has a little girl about your age…you two would probably get along like to peas in a pod. Is she yours?" Baloo directed this question at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but cocked an eyebrow in response.

"We're not far from ole Scrooge's Traverse Town office," Baloo continued. "In fact…that's it there."

Baloo pointed to a small building marked with the sign: _**McDuck Enterprises**_**.**

He sighed heavily.

"You fear this 'Scrooge' person?" Jaken inquired, observing Baloo's action.

"Fear him?" Baloo said. "Nah, ole Scrooge does have a bit of a temper; but it's nothing compared to what happens when Beckers doesn't get her way. Nah, I'm not afraid to face Scrooge…more like…ashamed. I lost my cargo. Which was actually _his_ cargo…and now I have to tell him what happened."

"Dishonor," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah," Baloo said slumping slightly. "That's as good a word for it as any. Oh well, time to face the music."

Sesshoumaru followed Baloo into the office.

The room was well lit, which was unusual for Traverse Town (the only natural light in Traverse Town being stars…Traverse Town had no sun, and thus no light reflected off of her moon) There was a large oak desk with a dollar sign on it, and an Interspace map hung on a nearby wall.

Scrooge sat at his desk and was talking on an old fashioned phone. There was a name plate on the desk that read: $crooge McDuck.

"No sir," Scrooge said in his thick Scottish brogue as they walked in. "I assure you the Gummi Blocks will be delivered on time. You have Scrooge McDuck's word. And my word is as good as gold. In fact, my best pilot has just walked in the door. I'll have him on it, and you'll be rolling in Gummi by this time next week."

Scrooge hung up his old fashioned phone and looked at Baloo sternly. The bear had set Rin down and was holding his cap nervously.

"Don't tell me," Scrooge said rolling his eyes and slumping back in his chair. "Not that infernal captain Flint again. I'm at me wit's end. That pirate is going to ruin me."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken expectantly.

"Oh," Jaken yelped. "Allow me to present Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Scrooge blinked. "Sesshoumaru? Who are you?"

"Why you…" Jaken stuttered.

"Quiet Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. Then he addressed Scrooge. "I am the solution to your problem."

"How so?" Scrooge inquired suspiciously.

"Flint is in violation of the World Order," Sesshoumaru said. "A transgression noted by all for its punishment. Death. I intend to deliver this punishment, ending your problem."

"What would this cost me?" Scrooge said still suspicious.

"Nothing," the Demon lord answered. And with that his smile returned. "I shall simply travel with your pilot." At this he glanced at Baloo, though, only for a second. "Then, when Flint attacks him, I shall deliver punishment."

"What's in it for you?" Scrooge said giving the Yokai a hard look. "I'm a business duck, plain and simple. I'd love a cheap bodyguard for me pilots…but I have to wonder what yuir getting out of this."

"I desire to battle and defeat the strongest beings," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Flint may or may not be one of those beings. This I intend to find out."

"All right," Scrooge said. "We have a deal. You take care of Flint. And my pilots stop getting harassed. You had better live up to yuir boasts."

"Why you…" Jaken started to yelp again, but Sesshoumaru stepped on the toad demon's head, silencing him. He nodded politely and stepped outside.

Jaken groaned and walked out alongside Rin.

"That creature isn't worth the dirt on Lord Sesshoumaru's feet," Jaken snapped at Rin. "Why should our lord kowtow to him?"

"Master Jaken," Rin explained. "McDuck is merely unfamiliar with Sesshoumaru. He has no knowledge of our world. How could he? Lord Sesshoumaru needs to prove himself to Master McDuck…and you almost insulted him."

"But that creature deserved it," Jaken said. "Besides. Why does my Lord even need such a menial task?"

"But Master Jaken," Rin said. "It's bigger than that. If Sesshoumaru fulfills his promise to Mister Scrooge, than he'll have earned a reputation in Traverse Town."

"I must admit," Jaken said, slumping to the ground. "I am very confused by all of this…other world stuff. And I have no knowledge of any of these rules that Lord Sesshoumaru has mentioned."

The door opened and Baloo came out grinning.

"Hey Show-me baby," Baloo said grinning. "Scroogie gave me our job. Can you really take out Flint?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red at the words "Show-me baby". But Rin moved swiftly in between her warden and the bear. Sesshoumaru's look passed, and he calmly said,

"Are you truly the best pilot in Interspace?"

"You better believe it," Baloo said.

"As should you," the demon replied. "For if your boasts are idle, you shall share Flint's fate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La Ratatouille Restaurant, Traverse Town.**

"Sit down," Leon said looking annoyed. "We're on the same side."

"I'm Yuffie," the girl said. "And this is Squall…"

"Leon," Leon corrected, sounding annoyed.

"…who is the leader of the resistance here in Traverse Town," She continued, ignoring him.

"The resistance?" Tintar said.

"Against the Heartless," Leon said. He and Yuffie grabbed chairs and slid up to the table. Tintar exchanged glances with his companions and then sat down again.

"Leon and I are among four survivors of the destruction of our world," Yuffie said. "This was among the first to be destroyed. The other two are Cid and Aerith; you'll run into them at some point. We formed an active resistance to fight the Heartless."

"I see," Tintar commented.

"Have you guys heard that Maleficent is in town?" Leon asked.

"Male-who?" Darkwing said.

"Who is this Maleficent?" Tintar inquired.

Leon looked annoyed. "A witch, a powerful, nasty, evil, witch."

"She's the embodiment of spite," Yuffie said. "She once ordered the murder of a baby just because she wasn't invited to the baby shower. Not a quick death either, a slow and complicated plot that took 16 years to fulfill."

"I have some experience with wicked witches," Susan said. Leon acknowledged her with a nod.

"She discovered that those with truly wicked hearts," Yuffie continued. "Could control the Heartless. Make them do what she wanted them too. She then used the Heartless to destroy her own world. We don't know why. She then somehow made contact with some particularly dark-hearted people from other worlds…and proceeded to build an army."

"Jafar!" Susan gasped. "He had control over Heartless."

"And I bet that woman that I saw him meet with in Agrabah was this Maleficent," Darkwing said animatedly nodding to Susan.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Leon said. "We don't know who all is in this evil alliance, but we do know this: they're kidnapping people from certain worlds before they destroy those worlds. We don't know why they're doing this either, but we think it's connected to Maleficent's destruction of her own world, and to the Heartless and the Keyblades."

"Naraku was part of this alliance too," Tintar said quietly. "That must be why he kidnapped Kagome."

"I saw someone get kidnapped too," Susan said in surprise. "Before I met you two. I've been trying to find out what became of her...though I hadn't much hope. This is interesting."

"I have spent time gathering information about the Keyblades and their bearers," Leon said. "May I see yours?"

Tintar nodded and removed the key from his neck and extended it. He set it down on the table. Leon looked visibly disappointed.

"This is the _LionsHeart_ _Keyblade_," he said quietly. "It can only be received as a gift, and can only be wielded by a true protector."

"Squall was hoping to claim that one," Yuffie explained.

"You seek a Keyblade?" Susan asked.

"Each of the nine blades was said to be forged during the creation of a world, that the act of creation literally makes the blades, because of this; it is said that only a Keyblade can cut through the darkness of the Heartless. They can open any door, unlock any chain, and unbind any seal. The Keyblade is the only weapon the Heartless fear, and as such it is like a beacon to them. They seek to destroy its bearers," Leon said. "Because they know that one of the bearers will destroy them utterly."

"How?" Tintar asked.

The strangers shook their heads. "I don't know…Ansem would though."

"Ansem?"

"Ansem the Wise was the ruler of our world before its destruction. He was the first to discover the Heartless, and wrote a report about them. That report was lost when our world was," Yuffie said.

"You are the second Keybearer that I have encountered," Leon said. He turned and looked directly at Darkwing. "The first was your King."

Darkwing blanched. "King Mickey was here! You've seen him? And he has a Keyblade!"

"The _RoyalHeart Keyblade _is currently in his possession. I know not how he acquired it, because that blade can only be passed from one Royal to another, but I do know that he currently seeks Ansem's report on the Heartless…and he seeks something else too…a prophecy of some sort. I don't have any details there, but when I told him about the report, he set out to find it."

It was then that the waiter came out with Darkwing's soup and Susan and Tintar's salad.

"We've taken up enough of your time," Leon said, he handed Tintar a card. "You can reach me here."

"And I have a gift for you," Yuffie said reaching into her cloak and pulling out a jeweled flower. She handed it to Tintar. "This was part of a set of three jeweled flowers. Certain objects—usually unique or semi-unique ones—can merge with Keyblades and transform them."

Tintar took the jeweled flower and touched it to his blade. It transformed before his eyes into a plant-like blade, with petal-like teeth and thorny vines wrapped around the blade.

"_NatureSpark Keyblade,_" he whispered. The blade transformed back and the flower became another keychain: giving Tintar a total of 5; the Gryphon's Gate, the Phoenix Feather, the White Witch's Wand, the _Kimmunicator__,_ and now this flower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Remnants World, Three miles south of the Castle.**

"We don't really know," T.K. said sighing. "We've sent Patamon on some scouting missions, but there's not really all that much around…anywhere."

Inuyasha looked around. T.K. was quite literally telling the truth. The land was flat, no rocks or hills or anything. There was a castle, about three miles north of them, and that was all he could see for miles. He sniffed the air, trying to take in some scents, but there was no wind. All he could smell was T.K., Beast, and Fone Bone. Patamon had no scent.

"There's a massive gorge about a mile or so west of here," T.K. said. "But because the land is flat, you can't really see it till you get close. We think Kari, Thorn, and Belle are being held in the castle…with some others. We've been making our way toward them…slowly, but there's nothing to hide behind. They'll see us coming…if they haven't already."

"Who will see us coming," Inuyasha demanded. "Who took Kagome?"  
"Whoever is in the castle," T.K. said shrugging. "We don't know who they are."

"Then I say we just attack them and kill them and get it over with," the half-demon huffed.

T.K. smirked. He could tell that Inuyasha was going to be hard headed.

"You're obviously good in a fight," Inuyasha said to Beast. He turned to T.K. "What can you do?"

"I have Patamon," T.K. replied.

"And I have T.K.," Patamon squeaked.

"I can make Patamon digivolve," T.K. explained. "And Angemon can destroy Heartless for good."

Inuyasha ogled the little creature for a minute, before thinking of Kirara and dismissing the pair with a "Feh!"

"And what about you?" Inuyasha said looking at Fone.

The Bone smiled.

"I have this," Fone Bone said holding up a Keyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La Ratatouille Restaurant, Traverse Town.**

"Oh my God," Tintar muttered in between bites. "This is fantastic!"

"You should try the veal," Susan said. "I have never had a meal this good in any world I've been in…including Narnia! And I was royalty in Narnia!"

"The ratatouille is to die for," Darkwing moaned as he scraped the last of his vegetable stew into his mouth.

"Your check sir," the waiter said skating by and dropping the check in front of Darkwing.

"My compliments to the chef," Tintar said. Then he turned and looked at his companions. "I'm still unaccustomed to that."

"To what?" Darkwing asked.

"Being treated as an equal," the leonine gargoyle replied. "Gargoyles are _not_ the dominant species in my world. Humans are. In fact, I doubt there are many of us left…most of us have gone into hiding. We are dismissed as mere myth and legend."

"Really?" Susan said sympathetically. She had been called into Narnia the second time to undo that very same sort of injustice.

"Yes," Tintar said. "In fact my clan is experts at hiding in plain sight. We have an estate just outside one of the largest and oldest cities. And we even have a small shop in the city."

Susan froze, and put down her fork, with a small piece of veal still on it.

"What kind of shop?" she demanded.

"Magic and the like," Tintar said shrugging. "Mostly antiques with reputed magical properties. Most of it's actually just bunk. Only about ten percent of the things we sell are actually magical."

"Let me guess," Darkwing chuckled. "Only open at night, right?"

"Yep," Tintar chuckled. "Patrons think we're just eccentric shopkeeps, dressing in robes and masks. If they only knew the truth."

"This shop," Susan said her voice very still and quiet. "It wouldn't happen to be called: _Into the Mystic_ would it?"

"What?" Tintar gasped.

"And the current shopkeeps…are they dressed as—rather—do they look like a lion and a unicorn?"

"Leo and Una," Tintar said. "How did you…"

"I was there," Susan said in hushed tones. "By the Lion's mane I was there."

"One of the worlds you were in before you met us?" Darkwing asked in confusion.

"Not exactly," Susan said. "Yes, it was a world I was in before I met you…but it was also the world I was born in…the world I came to Narnia from. The world I left behind on this quest. Tintar's world…is my world."

There was a long moment of silence as this sank into Tintar and DW's minds

"There is your proof Darkwing," Tintar said. "She was meant to join us on this quest."

Darkwing nodded. There was no denying it any longer…and whatever he felt about the Narnian Queen was meaningless. She was now definitely with them for good.

"I bought the old Wardrobe from your shop," Susan said. "The one that I went to Narnia through and the one I left through to begin this quest again."

"We had no wardrobe in the inventory when I left…," Tintar said. A chill ran down his spine. Time passes differently in different worlds.

"What year was it when you left?" Tintar asked.

"1949," she replied.

"It was 1940 when I left," Tintar said. "Some two weeks ago by my reckoning."

There was another pregnant pause.

"I say," Tintar said as he gobbled down his last bit of sausage. "That we forget this business for now, and ask if we may go back and thank the chef for this lovely meal."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Susan said brightening.

A moment later the waiter came around again and Tintar asked if he might compliment the chef.

"Of course," The waiter smiled. "Our little chef loves to get compliments. Right this way."

As he walked towards the doors, Tintar passed a young boy and girl, perhaps 15 years old, in orange t-shirts that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. He wondered vaguely where that was as he stepped through the doors and was introduced to the genius behind their meal.

Darkwing gagged.

"The meal was cooked by a rat?" Tintar asked curiously. The rodent, who wore an apron and a small toque, gave a bow. Tintar glanced around the kitchen. It had been altered to allow the rodent to move rapidly from countertop to countertop. The _sous-chef de cuisine_ was a dark haired human woman who was rapidly cooking dishes and moving them about. The kitchen was clearly understaffed, but still moving rapidly and efficiently.

"Interesting," Tintar said nodding calmly as DW looked like he was going to be ill and Susan smiled at the duck's misfortune.

"Thank you for the meal," Tintar said cloaking his wings. "It was delicious. Come my friends. Another world awaits us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metroville Museum of Supers**

Darkwing smacked his beak against Tintar's stone form.

"Ouch!" he groaned. "This is not going to be good on my beak. Is it daylight here?"

"Just barely," Susan said marveling at Tintar's stone form. "He changed a moment or so after he stepped through, but based on that timepiece over there, it's almost sunset."

6:49 PM it flashed.

"He really does turn to stone doesn't he?" Susan said still looking the gargoyle over. "Even the Keyblade turned to stone. My sister's cordial didn't though."

"That's funny," Darkwing said. "It did when we were in Agrabah."

"I wonder why it didn't this time," Su murmured.

That's when Darkwing noticed where they were. He sucked in a deep breath and gasped.

"We're in a superhero museum!" he gasped. He leapt over the guard railing that surrounded the exhibit, and ran across to another.

"Original Costume of Stratogale before her tragic death," Darkwing read out loud from the plaque under the glass case.

"Unknown device," Susan read from the sign in front of the Gummi Gate. "Used by Baron Von Ruthless in attempted world domination scheme. Foiled in joint effort by Frozone and the Thrilling Three."

"It's a world of Superheroes!" Darkwing exclaimed in joy. He glanced at Stratogale's picture. "Okay, so they're humans, but still…this is my kind of world! I could really live in this kind of place!"

He moved towards another exhibit when Tintar's stone Keyblade began glowing. The sun had completely set just seconds before, but Tintar had not awakened. The Keyblade glowed for about 15 seconds, a then Tintar discarded his stone shell with a roar.

"That was strange," he said frowning. "It was like taking a short nap…and then the Keyblade woke me up…I definitely would have remained stone if the Keyblade hadn't forced me to wake up."

"TT," Darkwing said. "We're in a world of Superheroes!"

"What?" Tintar said looking confused.

"Like those Yank comics," Susan said. "People with super powers it seems."

"Ah," Tintar said. "Well, I believe that this is your area of expertise DW. Shall you lead us on this quest?"

"Really!" the duck said, his eyes alight. "You mean it TT? I would be honored."

That's when a booming voice reverberated through the walls.

"**CITIZENS OF METROVILLE," **it said.

"I know that voice," Darkwing said suddenly, looking very alert.

"It sound's a bit like yours," Susan said.

"**I HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF YOUR CITY, AND DON'T COUNT ON THOSE LOSERS THAT YOU CALL SUPERS TO COME TO YOUR AID. I'VE CONVENIENTLY DISPATCHED THEM ALL. THE CITY IS NOW UNDER THE DOMINATION OF THE FEARSOME FIVE. SURRENDER ALL YOUR LIBERTIES AND VALUABLES. AND HAVE A NICE DAY."**

With this he began laughing maniacally. He had not stopped when the voice cut off.

"The Fearsome Five," Darkwing said pounding his fist into his hand. "I knew it! That was NegaDuck! What in the name of the Phantom Blot is NegaDuck doing here?"

"Who is NegaDuck?" Tintar and Susan asked at the same time.

"Only one of the most feloniously fowl and fiendish of diabolical do-badders that I've had the experience of dealing with," Darkwing said.

"Isn't that redundant?" Susan asked vaguely.

"He's from your world then?" Tintar said extending his Keyblade.

"Not exactly," Darkwing said. "I always did wonder what happened to him after I pulled the Universal Plug…but how did the Fearsome Five get here? They are from my world."

"He's violating the World Order," Susan said. "If he's not from here."

"He's not," Darkwing said.

Tintar smiled. Susan would not stop him this time…she was in full agreement with him.

"Wait," Darkwing said, and smashed the glass barricading Stratogale's costume from the public. He snatched her mask off and handed it to Susan.

"This is my kind of town, remember," DW said. "We don't want to violate the order any more than necessary. A hero's most important asset is their identity. Guard it with your life. From this point on, you are the Scarlet Arrow."

She took the mask in surprise. She then put it on over her face.

"TT," Darkwing said. "A mask is kinda pointless for you…but we'll call you Keygoyle. It fits."

"I don't understand," Tintar said. "If NegaDuck sees us in another world, he's going to know who we are."

"True," Darkwing said. "But that's not why I'm making you two into superheroes."

"The World Order," Susan said. "If we stop this NegaDuck, but look like average heroes from this world while doing it, then the locals will never know we intervened."

"Right you are Su," Dark said.

"Then let's…how did you put it?"

"Keygoyle," Darkwing said. "Let's get dangerous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sovereignty Federation Building, Downtown Metroville**

NegaDuck walked around the room he had appropriated for the containment of the Supers of Metroville.

"Not sostrong when we're weightless are we Mister Incredible?" NegaDuck said chuckling mockingly. Mister Incredible floated weightlessly in a large glass jar. "And when I pull the switch, all the oxygen will be sucked out of that chamber: suffocating you."

He turned towards an enormous rack where Elastagirl was stretched to her limit of 98 feet. Her real name was Helen Truax, and unknown to NegaDuck, she was Mr. Incredible's fiancée. They were supposed to be married that day.

"All stretched out are we?" NegaDuck said in ersatz sympathy. "Well, when I pull the switch…you be stretched beyond those limits. Wonder what'll happen? I'm betting on the broken rubber band theory."

He snapped a rubber band and smiled wickedly.

"My enormous heat lamps keep you nice and dehydrated," NegaDuck said to the Super known as Frozone.

"No ice at this party," the dastardly duck ranted. "When I pull the switch: the lamps triple in intensity. We'll be having a nice barbecue."

"And the mirrored dome around your head reflects your eyebeams right back at you…so if you try, you'll blow of you own head," he said to Gazerbeam. "This is what'll happen anyway when I pull the switch. So much for this city's Supers. HA!"

"Why are you doing this?" Mr. Incredible demanded.

"Trying to get me monologue-ing are we Mister I?" NegaDuck said grinning from ear to ear. "The reason I'm doing this is because I _hate_ heroes. I _hate them, __**I hate them, I HATE THEM!"**_

"And because I can't torture the hero I hate the most," he snapped licking his beak. "I'll have to settle for you losers."

A cloud of blue smoke began filling the room.

"What's this?" NegaDuck demanded.

"_I am the Terror, that flaps in the Night_,"

"No…" NegaDuck said, horror contorting his features. "It can't be…"

"_I am the Hero, that even Heroes need sometimes_,"

"It is…" NegaDuck said dropping.

"I am DARKWING DUCK!!!"

The cloud of smoke parted and DW stood in the center of the room, his cape covering his beak.

"Hello Negs," DW said. "Miss me?"

He unfurled his cape and aimed his gas gun at his doppelganger.

"What's going on?" Gazerbeam demanded. The mirror dome prevented him from seeing anything that was happening.

"Another duck has appeared," Mr. Incredible said. "He looks exactly like the first except his clothes are purple…I'm guessing our captor is the new one's evil twin."

"Nah man," Frozone said. "Clearly he's an energy clone. That's why the colors are inversed."

"You're both wrong," Elastagirl said. "Boys, ten bucks say he's from a parallel universe."

"Oh come on," Incredible said. "That's so over done."

"AHEM!" Darkwing said. The supers turned to see Darkwing and NegaDuck with their arms crossed and tapping their feet impatiently.

"Way to ruin a dramatic rescue guys!" Darkwing said. The supers looked abashed.

"And for the record," Darkwing continued. "She's correct. NegaDuck is my negative copy from the Negaverse."

Elastagirl looked smug as she smiled at Frozone and Mr. Incredible.

"Oooh," NegaDuck said. "You've messed with my fun for the last time. FEARSOME FIVE!"

In less than a minute four of the strangest creatures tumbled into the room from different directions.

Aside from the Liquidator, there was a bizarre mutant plant-duck, with a flower head and ivy vines for arms and roots for feet.

"Oh no," the plant-duck groaned. "Not Darkwing Duck! What's he doing here?"

"I was wondering why it had gotten so quiet in St. Canard lately," Darkwing said.

"He always manages to interrupt our playtime," Quackerjack, a duck dressed in a jester's outfit said.

"I say we put his lights out for good this time," Megavolt, an anthropomorphic rat dressed in an electrician's outfit said. He wore a battery on his back, and had plug-shaped helmet and a socket-shaped chest plate.

"This is your final liquidation sale Darkwing," Liquidator said.

Darkwing smiled with his usual confidence. "Fearsome Five, meet my associates."

An arrow shot through NegaDuck's hat and pinned it to the wall.

"The Scarlet Arrow," Darkwing said as Susan stepped out of the blue smoke that still filled the room.

"And Keygoyle," Darkwing grinned as Tintar emerged from the opposite side of the room. His teeth were bared and his eyes glowed white. He held his Keyblade high to see.

"Big whoop," NegaDuck said ignoring the looks of concern that crossed his allies faces. "So you hooked up with some new losers. In case you hadn't noticed Dunce-wing. We outnumber you five to three.

"Count again, Negs," Darkwing said. "I see seven of us and five of you."

"These losers?" NegaDuck demanded gesturing at Gazerbeam, Frozone, Mr. Incredible, and Elastagirl. "You've got to be kidding me! They're incapacitated."

"Keygoyle," Darkwing said smiling. "How about we show em' your superpowers eh?"

"My pleasure Darkwing," Tintar said and leveled his blade at the control console for the various traps holding the Supers.

There was a beam of light that shot out of the blade and hit the console. Instantly, the contraptions holding the Supers in place simply unlocked, releasing them. Frozone's heat lamps shut off and the mirrored dome around Gazerbeam shattered apart.

"They can open any door, unlock any chain, and unbind any seal," Tintar said quoting what Leon had said earlier.

In an instant the four supers where at the trio's side.

"Um," Quackerjack said. "I don't like these odds any more. Can I go home?"

"NO!" NegaDuck snapped. "ATTACK!"

The five lunged forward. The dehydrated Frozone punched the Liquidator. As with Mister Incredible, the punch passed through the liquid creature. Unlike before, Frozone just smiled. Suddenly, the fluid morpher was sucked into Frozone's body. The Super turned to Quackerjack and fired a blast of snow that knocked the clown to the floor.

"_NatureSpark Keyblade,_" Tintar said fusing the flower with his Keyblade.

"Hey no fair," Bushroot said. "I can't control my plants anymore!"

"My Keyblade is of a higher authority than your powers," The gargoyle said. He whipped the plant-blade forward. Thorny vines shot out and lashed at Bushroot.

"Oh great," NegaDuck snarled snatching his hat of the wall and removing the arrow from it. "Losers! Fearsome five retreat to the Negaverse!"

"About time," Megavolt yelped. He was wrapped up in a binding created from Elastagirl's waist. The electro-rat vanished into shadow. Elastagirl looked surprised.

Bushroot and Quackerjack disappeared as well. So did the pile of snow that used to be the Liquidator.

"If you want to finish this Dip-wing," NegaDuck said. "I'll be in the Negaverse waiting! It's easy to get there. The same Gummi Gate coordinates as Disney Kingdom, but in reverse order."

With that NegaDuck snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Looks like we know where we're headed next," Darkwing said.

"Are you kidding?" Incredible said. "That's such an obvious trap."

"Of course it is," Susan said. "He knows that it would be a violation of the World Order for these four to follow him. He wants us outnumbered."

"True," Tintar said. "But something tells me that some of the answers to the questions that we seek lie in the Negaverse. Questions we need answered."

"I agree," Darkwing said. "And NegaDuck is a huge threat as long as he's out there…we need to eliminate the threat he poses if we can. Are you in Su…ooo…Scarlet Arrow?"

"All for one," Susan said smiling.

"Let's get dangerous," Tintar agreed. Darkwing grinned.

"Wait," Mr. Incredible said stopping the trio from leaving.

"We wanted to thank you for rescuing us," Elastagirl said.

"Yeah," Frozone said. "And we'd like to help if we can."

"Where we go, you cannot follow," Tintar said. "But if you could point us in the direction of some holy or special place before we go…this world needs to be sealed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metroville Museum of Supers**

"Will we ever see you again?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Who knows," Tintar said as Darkwing began dialing out. "It's a strange world. Lots of strange worlds in fact. I hope so."

"Be careful," Elastagirl said. Incredible, Frozone, and Gazerbeam grunted in assent.

"We missed our wedding," Incredible said to Elastagirl.

"We can have it tomorrow," she said smiling at her fiancée. "This was more important. Besides, what difference could one day make on the rest of our lives?"

Tintar acknowledged them with a nod and the trio stepped towards the gate.

"What's this Negaverse like?" Susan asked.

"Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire," Darkwing replied.

"Lovely,"

And the trio stepped over the threshold into darkness.


	13. Life, The Negaverse, and Everything

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Inu-Yasha, Bone, Beauty and the Beast, and Digimon _

_Author's Notes: I have moved this fic into the Crossover Section of While it is true that KH is the ultimate Crossover, this fic stars a Gargoyle, and it is—I feel—a true Gargoyles/Kingdom Hearts Crossover._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disney Castle, The Negaverse**

A pleasant scent struck Susan's nose and she awakened suddenly. She groaned as she realized she was in pain, though the pain was fading fast.

Darkwing slung Queen Lucy's cordial back over Tintar's stone form.

"Welcome back," Darkwing said to Susan.

"What happened?" Susan asked as she stood up. The pain was rapidly fading due to the effects of the fireberry juice.

"When we came out of the gate," DW said as he began looking around. Susan noted they were in a castle dungeon. "Liquidator covered the courtyard with water, and then Megavolt electrocuted us."

Susan attempted to take a step forward and looked down in surprise, seeing a chain attached to an ankle bracelet.

"They took our weapons," DW said. "But I figure Tintar's Keyblade will return when he wakes up and he can get us out of here then."

"Why are you not chained?" Susan asked curiously, sitting down next to Tintar's statue.

"I was," Darkwing said. "But I'm used to getting electrocuted. It didn't affect me for very long. So when they chained me up, I was awake—though I didn't let them know it—and if you tense your muscles when being handcuffed or chained, they're easier to slip out of."

"When's sunset?" Susan asked.

"Dunno," Darkwing shrugged. "There's too much smog out there…I can't tell what time it is…I can't even see the sun."

"They didn't take Lucy's cordial," Susan commented.

"Probably knew it wasn't a weapon," Darkwing said. "They did take your bow, arrows and horn. My gas gun and TT's Keyblade…but honestly…the Keyblade always returns to him."

"Why did they let us live?" Susan asked. "They could have killed us both, and smashed Tintar while he was stone."

"NegaDuck has a flair for the dramatic," Darkwing said. "He would want us to know exactly how we're going to die, and who's doing it."

"A flair for the dramatic, huh?" Susan chuckled. "A bit like you?"

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town**

Maleficent and Tash stepped up to the dialing pedestal. She smiled wickedly as she held her hand over the podium. The buttons began randomly lighting up and glowing off and on until all of them lit up at once.

The gate hummed to life, and the portal opened in its void.

"Why did we have to do this from Traverse Town?" Serena wondered out loud.

"The Remnants world has no Gate," Helga said. "It wouldn't have worked from there…and it won't affect any world that has no Gate."

"The device will synchronize with the timeline of the Remnants world," Maleficent said. "That's how we programmed it."

"What would happen if we were to step through the gate?" Serena wondered.

"_I wouldn't recommend it,_" Tash hissed laughing. "_It is currently connected to every world in our multi-verse that has a Gummi Gate. It would try to send you to every world at once…dispersing your molecular structure and effectively disintegrating you._"

"Only energy can effectively be sent through," Maleficent said. "Matter would be destroyed instantly. Fortunately, magic is a powerful form of energy."

"_When a Gummi Gate activates,_" Tash said. "_It temporarily syncs the worlds that are connected. Once the connection is broken, they return to their normal time-flow rates. But not anymore._"

With that, Tash twisted the dial on top of the hourglass, and a massive pulse of energy shot forth from the timepiece and expanded in all directions. The wave passed through Helga and Serena, and though it didn't hurt them…they still felt something impinge on them.

The wave passed into the gate, which remained open for about 30 seconds after the wave hit, and then shut down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Agrabah**

The wave of energy awakened Aladdin from his sleep. He had been staying in Jafar's former quarters and was now living in the palace. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the city and the desert. He could see the wave spreading out from its origin point west of the city.

"What in the Seven Sands was that!?" The Genie said popping up next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Pride Lands**

"Hey Pumbaa!" Timon, a meerkat said looking at the energy wave as it passed through their jungle oasis. "Was that you?"

"Uh…I don't think so Timon," the warthog replied. "I haven't eaten today…"

"You feel like a song, buddy?" the meerkat asked brushing the energy wave off.

"Oh sure," Pumbaa said. "How about 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'? Cuz, Simba's still asleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Metroville**

Robert Parr sat slumped over his desk. He had never been so bored in his life. Ever since the Supers had been banned from helping the public, he had been swallowed up in mediocrity.

He didn't even notice as the wave passed through the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Middleton, E-Arth**

"What was that KP?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Kim said looking around. "But I think we should find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wonderland**

Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary in Wonderland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town Bay**

Sesshoumaru paused as sensed the wave coming. He turned and faced it unwavering as it passed through him and his companions.

"What was that?" Baloo said in shock.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and turned back towards the dock. There was a brief pause before Baloo, Jaken, and Rin turned and followed him. Baloo led them to dock # 47, where what looked like an orange and yellow sea plane floated lazily in the murky water, tethered to the dock.

"This is your vessel?" Jaken demanded looking at the _Sea Duck_. The sea plane had been partially converted into a Gummi Ship, but still looked basically the same.

"What a worthless piece of junk," Jaken exclaimed.

"HEY!" Baloo said snatching up the imp. "You can insult me, and you can insult my friends, but don't ever insult my plane!"

He dropped the toad demon into the water beside the dock and opened the side door onto the plane.

Sesshoumaru stepped in wordlessly, while Jaken sputtered and clambered out of the water and onto the plane.

"Hey there little one," Baloo said smiling and bending down to Rin's level. "My usual navigator was taken by the Heartless…you wanna be my navigator for this trip?"

Rin squealed in delight.

"Okay," Baloo said smiling. "That means you're gonna have to ride up front with me. Com'on already."

He gently picked Rin up and helped her onto the plane before climbing aboard himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disney Castle, Posiverse**

Oswald charged into the balcony in a huff. He was extremely agitated for having been awakened at such an ungodly hour.

"Why in Walt's name did you get me up at five in the…morning?" Oswald demanded before realizing he was standing in the presence of the queen.

"Queen Minnie," he blushed. "I…sorry."

"Ve have a problem," Ludwig Von Drake, the castle scientist and expert on the Gummi Gate said. "A bizarre energy vave just exited ze gate. Ve are unsure of vat it just did…but it seems to have interfered vith ze gate's internal chronometer."

"So…this is not good," Oswald said.

"I cannot say for certain," Ludwig shrugged. "But offhand I vould say zat zis is a very bad zing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disney Castle, Negaverse**

"What was that?" Susan said as the wave passed through them.

"I don't know," Darkwing said. "But I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's not good."

There was a crackling sound as Tintar burst free from his stone sleep, straining at the chains that had been attached to him.

"TT!" Darkwing exclaimed. "You're awake! Now you can use the Keyblade to bust us outta here!"

"I seem to be missing the blade," Tintar said examining his neck.

"Yeah," DW responded starting to sound less hopeful. "But that computer in Traverse Town said that it always came back to you…"

"Yes," Tintar said. "But it returns within eleven days…it's not like I can just call to the Keyblade and expect it to return."

No sooner had Tintar said this, then the Keyblade, fully extended appeared in his hand. He looked surprised for a moment and then pointed the blade at Susan's chain, which opened instantly.

He started to turn the blade on his own chains when the sound of the dungeon door opening interrupted him. He quickly shrank the blade and slipped it into his pocket as NegaDuck entered the dungeon.

"Hello Dint-wing and Dint-wings new pals," NegaDuck chuckled. "I'm sure you all just felt that energy wave pass by. That was the sweet sensation of success. It means Maleficent succeeded in synchronizing the timelines of worlds. Time's flowing at the same rate everywhere now."

"What?" Susan whispered. "Do you understand how big a breech of the World Order that is?"

"I do," NegaDuck answered smiling. "I just don't care."

"NegaDuck!" Darkwing spat in disgust. "So, you're working with this witch Maleficent?"

"No," NegaDuck laughed. "I'm not working with Maleficent…I'm working_ for_ Maleficent."

"What?!?" Darkwing exclaimed. "You…take orders from someone else?"

"What about you?" NegaDuck asked slyly. "Taking orders from rock-lion here?"

"That's different," Darkwing said defensively. "I'm...helping him…we're equals…partners…"

"Sure," NegaDuck said in a disbelieving tone. "I'm working for Maleficent because I'm dreadful…but she's downright impious. I've never met anyone as evil as she is…I could work at being immoral for a million years and I'd never be as good at being bad as she is...I'm a humble student in the presence of the master."

Darkwing fell silent.

"Do you know how the Negaverse came to be?" the evil duck asked grinning. "You didn't think your little lion-god would make a world like this do you? He would have you believe that he made every world…HA! That's a joke!"

"Okay," Susan said glaring at NegaDuck "So Aslan didn't make this world…how did it come to be then?"

"I'm glad you asked," NegaDuck said smiling. "We have the Heartless to thank for our existence here. A nutty scientist in Disney Kingdom was attempting to create a machine that would revert a Heartless back into the person they used to be…attempting to reunite the Heart and Soul of a being so to speak. An impossible task of course; only a Princess of the Heart can do that."

Tintar, Susan, and Darkwing all exchanged a surprised glance. None of them knew this little tidbit of information before, but they weren't about to let NegaDuck know that.

"He failed," NegaDuck said. "But accidently created a replica of Disney Kingdom. But every being within the new Negaverse had his personalities and usually moralities reversed. Good and Evil, swapped. It's unfortunate that King Mickey was off-world when the Negaverse was created…I'd love to have seen his Nega-Form."

Darkwing paled. "Oh God," he said.

"What?" Susan asked looking at the good duck.

"King Mickey is the kindest, most benevolent, most honest, most honorable King that Disney Kingdom has ever seen. He's considered the definition of good by her people."

"I know," NegaDuck said licking his lips. "Can you fathom the monster that Nega-Mickey would have been? Gives me goose bumps."

"Well," NegaDuck said laughing. "It's been fun, but I have to go decide how I'm gonna torture you. See you in an hour."

Tintar, Susan, and DW exchanged another glance as NegaDuck walked out and slammed the door.

"We won't be here in an hour," Tintar said smiling and extending his Keyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Remnants World**

Tash hissed in ecstasy.

He gingerly ran his talon's along the glass coffin that contained Snow White's still, silent form.

He passed her and did the same with the next coffin, containing Kagome Higurashi just as asleep. He did the same with the next coffin.

Princess Aurora, Kairi, Thorn Harvestar, Kari Kamiya, Belle, Aoi Misato, Princess Eilonwy, and the last coffin remained empty…nine Princesses. Nine out of ten. One more was all he needed.

_"Just one more,_" he hissed out loud. "_One more princess before our plans can finally come to fruition…"_

"Tash," Helga interrupted stepping into the room. The demon hissed softly and turned towards her. Helga instinctively stepped back. Tash had the ability to drain all hope and life from a room. His presence had always made her uneasy, but now there was a new and sinister gleam in the vulture god's eye when he looked at her.

"_Nine,_" he crooned in his raspy voice. "_Nine princesses. It took over two millennia to locate them all. And now, at last, my goal is finally in sight. One princess remains._"

"Umm…all right," Helga said disquietly. "Do you know who the last one is?"

"_We've narrowed it down to three candidates_," Tash said blissfully. "_Do you know what lies behind those doors?_"

Helga glanced up at the enormous double doors on the north face of the room, directly in front of Snow White's coffin. Each door was marked with a giant Keyhole, and carved symbols. The hieroglyphs looked older than any symbols she'd ever seen in her life, yet she understood intuitively that they referenced the creation of a massive forest filled with pools of water.

"No," She responded. "What is behind those doors?"

"_Everything that one's heart desires," _Tash said. "_If one can only open them."_

The wicked god suddenly paused, as if just realizing something.

"_Why are you here?_" he demanded angrily.

"Five intruders approach from the south," Helga said.

"_So take care of it,"_ Tash hissed back.

"One of them has a Keyblade."

"_Oh those intruders! Yes…I have been aware of their presence here for some time. I will deal with them myself. I've something prepared for them."_

Helga nodded and left Tash's presence with no procrastination. The entire time they had spoken, those creepy bird-like eyes never left her abdomen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Remnants World, Outside.**

Beast, Inuyasha, TK, Fone and Patamon looked up.

"Well this is unexpected," Fone Bone said finally. The castle floated above them on a massive stone. The flat landscape had now given way to a series of gigantic floating "islands". The isles ascended upwards like a stairway, and at the topmost isle was a wicked looking castle.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get up there," Inuyasha said. "And if that's where Kagome is then that's where I need to be."

"_You won't be going anywhere small mammal,_" a raspy creaky voice hissed. Four red glowing eyes appeared from the shadows underneath the lowest island.

"No…," Fone Bone said incredulously. "It can't be!"

"_My, my comrade,_" said a large grey-furred rat-like creature as it emerged from the shadows. Its ears were cropped and it had no tail. "_Such and interesting and…tasty... looking crew._"

"_Yes, comrade,_" a second almost identical creature replied emerging from the shadows. "_I think they would make a lovely quiche._"

The first creature bristled and glared angrily at his companion.

"_AGAIN with the quiche! How many times must I tell you! MONSTERS do not eat quiche!_"

"_But it tastes so good._"

"_I don't care how they taste; light, fluffy pastries are not food for monsters!_"

"What are you two doing here?" Fone said clearly annoyed. "How did you survive the destruction of our world?"

"_Well to be honest we're not entirely sure--,_" the second Rat Creature started to say before being smacked behind the head by the first.

"_We do not share information with the enemy!_"

"You know these things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Fone said groaning. "But they're not that tough…in fact they're really stupid."

"How stupid?" T.K. asked.

"We could discuss plans to make a trap for them here and now—right in front of them, and they would still fall into the trap."

"_HEY!_"

"_We're not that stupid, small mammal,_" the second said. "_Don't go around insulting people._"

"The point is that they're not much of a threat right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah," Fone said shrugging. "No threat."

The two Rat Creatures looked at one another and grinned.

"_We beg to differ, small mammal,_" the first one said. He lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. In a heartbeat, a massive army of heartless appeared behind them. There were over one hundred. The quintet of warriors exchanged glances.

"_We can summon Heartless now,_" the second one said grinning.

"Split up!" T.K. yelled. "We'll lead them away into smaller groups, make them easier to defeat."

"Right," Inuyasha said drawing _Tetsusaiga._ "Beast, you're with me."

"No," T.K. said. "Only holy weapons can slay Heartless. That's me and Fone."

"Enough talking," Beast snarled snatching T.K. up in his arms and bounding away.

Inuyasha looked down at Fone Bone.

"What?" Fone asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disney Castle, Negaverse**

"This is almost too easy," Tintar said as he used the Keyblade to enter the armory.

"I agree," Susan said as she gathered up her arrows and her horn.

"We should find our way to the gate as quickly as possible." Tintar said.

"I'll dial up DK," Darkwing said. "After the horror that is the Negaverse, you guys deserve to see the beauties of the real Disney Kingdom."

"Agreed," Tintar said. "But we must stay on guard; they certainly expected us to escape. Darkwing take the point."

The duck nodded and slid to the front while Susan brought up the rear. She notched an arrow in her bow and drew it back partway as she walked backward slowly behind Tintar. Tintar merged the witch's wand with his blade to form the _Coldstone Keyblade._

At that moment Bushroot came around the corner, he let out a gasp when he saw the trio.

"NegaDuck!" he yelped. "The prisoners have—,"

"_Glacia_," Tintar said freezing the mutant plant-duck in his tracks.

"Wow," DW commented. "Now that's what I call frozen vegetables."

Klaxon's began blaring loudly.

"The jig's up," Darkwing said.

"Let's move!" Tintar yelled. The trio began running through the corridors toward the courtyard. At the courtyard Darkwing stopped.

"What?" Tintar asked.

"The Liquidator/Megavolt trick," Darkwing said. "If we go out there then they'll just hit us with it again."

Tintar pointed his blade at the ground.

"_Glacia,_" he said. A blast of ice struck the ground and began freezing—the ice expanded from the point that Tintar had aimed.

"Yikes!" Liquidator yelped leaping up from the ground and resuming his anthropomorphic dog form.

"_Duro!_" Tintar said pointing at the now visible Liquidator. The blast hit the liquefied villain and he hardened to stone. The magic spread and the liquid in the grass hardened as well.

"Stone doesn't conduct electricity," Tintar said grinning at DW. The trio rushed out towards the gate.

"I'm gonna dial DK," Darkwing said. "As soon as the gate's active get through."

Tintar paused in the middle of the courtyard. A Keyhole had appeared in the castle wall behind them.

"I'm going to seal this world," Tintar said.

"But…it's the Negaverse," Darkwing said as he stopped by the dialing pedestal. Susan stood behind him covering him as he started dialing.

"There are people with good hearts who dwell here are there not?" Tintar demanded.

"Yeah," Darkwing said. "Nega-Gos…The Friendly Four."

"Then this is for their sakes," Tintar said raising his blade. A multicolored blur swept in and knocked the blade out of his hand. Quackerjack landed nimbly in front of the gargoyle and kicked his blade away from him.

"It's playtime!" Quackerjack said and began laughing maniacally.

Susan raised her bow at the duck when a bolt of electricity shot out and struck the bow from her hand. She looked over to see Megavolt with an electro-gun leveled at her.

"Face it lion-boy," Quackerjack chuckled he pulled out a fishing rod and threw the line toward the Gargate. The line wrapped around Tintar's chest pinning his arms and wings to his body. "You're helpless without your key toy."

Tintar smiled, reached up and grabbed the line, pulling the duck toward him. Quackerjack blanched in surprise as a gargoylian fist struck him in the beak and sent him flying backwards.

Tintar snapped the fishing line by stretching his arms. "Incorrect. I never needed my Keyblade to defeat you, it just makes it easier."

He leapt unfurling his wings as he somersaulted forward and snatched up his weapon.

Darkwing had punched in six of the seven symbols needed to open the gate when Megavolt had zapped Susan. He pulled out his gas gun and fired. Purple smoke surrounded the pair.

"Hey no fair!" Megavolt exclaimed as he realized he could no longer see either the duck or the human. An arrow fired from the smoke and struck Megavolt's hand, causing him to drop the gun. The gate lit up and activated.

Darkwing and Susan emerged from the smoke and ran up to the gate.

"Come on Tintar!" Susan called out.

Tintar pointed the _Coldstone Keyblade_ at Quackerjack, who was staggering back to his feet. With a quick word, QJ was replaced with a statue. Tintar leapt atop the dialing pedestal and pointed the blade at the Keyhole. There was a flash of light and the loud clunking sound.

Tintar frowned. The lock did not sound as it had in Narnia, Wonderland, Agrabah, and Metro City. It sounded more like it was…unlocking.

"Come on TT," Darkwing called out. "Train's leaving the station."

The gargoyle spun around and leapt towards the gate, unfolding his wings and gliding towards the portal. Darkwing smiled and leapt into the gate. Susan lingered a moment longer and the retreated through the gate as well. As Tintar glided forward he shrank his Keyblade and slipped it into his pocket he vanished into the portal, which disappeared a second later.

"Well done losers," NegaDuck said chuckling as he stepped out of the shadows. "You kept them busy long enough for us to send the virus."

"But…," Megavolt said frowning and sitting on Quackerjack's stone form. "They got away…"

"So," NegaDuck said shrugging. "We expected that, but because Dunce-wing dialed Disney Kingdom we were finally able to send the Virus. If one of us had dialed Disney Kingdom, the Cornerstone would have locked us out and prevented the gates from connecting."

"What about Quackerjack and Liquidator?" Megavolt said pondering the condition of the two statues in the courtyard.

NegaDuck shrugged. "I dunno…maybe they'll turn back on their own, maybe not. Who cares? Our mission was a success."

"Do they do that often?" Megavolt said frowning at the Heartless that were now crawling about where the Keyhole had been moments earlier.

NegaDuck frowned in concern. "What are you doing? Shoo…quit that…go away."

The dark-hearted duck realized too late that he'd lost control of the Heartless, and too late that Tintar had unlocked rather than locked the Heart of the Negaverse. The world shattered apart before NegaDuck could escape, and Darkwing's worse half, became a Heartless himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire army of Heartless had chosen to follow TK and Beast. Only the Two Stupid Rat Creatures followed Inuyasha and Fone. They ran towards the massive gorge that cleaved the flat landscape in half. The pair stopped when they reached it and looked over the edge.

There was a narrow ledge on the opposite side of the canyon, perhaps a hundred feet down. Inuyasha quickly gauged that the ledge would support his and Fone's weight and not much else. He scooped the Bone up and leapt down to the ledge. He looked up and smirked at the Rat Creatures as their heads peeked over the edge of the gorge and looked down at them.

"Ha!" Inuyasha chucked. "Those Rat Creatures would have to be pretty stupid to follow us out onto this narrow little ledge."

"…oh no…," Fone Bone said slapping his hand to his forehead.

"STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES!" Inuyasha bellowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disney Castle, Posiverse**

Tintar glided out of the gate. The first thing he noticed was how bright it was. The second thing he noticed was Darkwing and Susan looking at him in surprise as he glided out. The third thing he noticed was that in the Posiverse there was no dialing pedestal in the courtyard. He noticed nothing else as it was daytime in Disney Kingdom.

He turned to stone in midair, fortunately only a foot or two from the ground so nothing was damaged when he hit the ground and slid along the grass to Susan and DW's feet.

"Vat's all ze commotion?" Ludwig Von Drake demanded as stumbled into the courtyard.

"Oh my," he murmured upon seeing Darkwing, Susan, and the stone Tintar.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chip & Dale's Rescue Ranger

**Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Gargoyles, The Chronicles of Narnia, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Inu-Yasha, Bone, Beauty and the Beast, and Digimon _

_Author's Notes: I have moved this fic into the Crossover Section of While it is true that KH is the ultimate Crossover, this fic stars a Gargoyle, and it is—I feel—a true Gargoyles/Kingdom Hearts Crossover._

_Many thanks to my new Beta: Denis De Plaen for improving the quality of my fics._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Traverse Town; Le Ratatouille Café **

Two teenagers entered the _Le Ratatouille Café _and purposefully walked over to the fish tank. They sat down next to the tank and waited about two minutes. The waiter on skates slid out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of shrimp bisque in front of the boy, and a Greek salad in front of the girl.

The boy had tousled black hair and striking sea green eyes. The girl was blond, with stormy grey eyes. They both bore serious expressions on their faces. The boy tapped on the fish tank. A small blue tang swam out and waved at him.

"Dory," the boy said. "Get Marlin…Dory…Dory…D-Dory! Get Marlin!"

The tang swam off, and a moment later she returned with a clownfish.

"What's he saying?" The girl asked the boy.

"Just a second," he replied. "He's not finished."

She rolled her eyes and quietly began eating her salad.

"We were right," he said at last. "Zeus's Bolt did survive the destruction of our world. My gods if that falls into the wrong hands…"

"Did he say who has it?"

"Junkers."

"Those ARE the wrong hands Seaweed-brain," She said, though her seaweed-brain comment was said affectionately.

He nodded grimly, "It could get worse though, especially if it falls into the hands of Maleficent and her crew. A Junker named 'Shady Sam' is going to sell it tonight. Marlin gave me the address, and we will intercept him."

"Then what?" She said sounding concerned. "We can't be entrusted with the bolt. It's too powerful for mortals, or even half-bloods. We couldn't keep it, and we couldn't hide it, because no matter where we hid it, something of that kind of power would be found."

"I had a thought about that," he said. "Have you heard about these 'Key Bearers'?"

She nodded. "You think that we could give the bolt to one of them?"

"From what I hear, there's no better choice. They say they were hand picked by…" He hesitated. "By _the_ God…if you take my meaning."

She smirked. "That's what I hear too. Okay, Percy, whose idea was this?"

He flushed in annoyance and embarrassment. He hated how well she could read him sometimes.

"Nico's," he admitted.

Her face became serious again. "How is Nico? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Percy looked around excitedly then bent in close to her and began whispering. "From what he told me, he may have found a world similar to our own. With gods and goddesses ruling over it and interfering in mortal lives."

"That's pretty similar," she said. "What's the difference?"

"Annabeth," he said smiling "You're gonna love this, it's an _Ancient_ Greek world."

"My gods, Percy," She said looking ecstatic. "Seriously?!"

"It's not exactly the same," Percy said. "But Nico said some aspects are incredibly similar; they have their own versions of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, and even Hercules. But other things are drastically different from our world, Nico wouldn't say what, just that we'd notice them right away."

She blinked, and a teardrop rolled down her face. "It doesn't matter, Percy. I want to go…I'm so homesick."

He smiled and took her hand. "I thought you might, so, after we get the bolt, and hand it over to a Key Bearer, we head straight there. What do you say?"

**XXX**

**Disney Castle**

Tintar awakened with a tremendous roar. Groaning he clambered to his feet, and then promptly regurgitated on the grass.

"First too little sleep," he muttered to himself. "Now too much…world-hopping is murder on my stone sleep cycles."

"Yes mister Tintar," An anthropomorphic horse said, walking up to him. "We do apologize for that, but when it's night in the Negaverse, it's day here. It really can't be helped. If you'll come with me, we'll have our medical staff check you out."

Tintar blinked, but followed the horse, too surprised, and feeling much too ill to argue.

**XXX**

**Remnants World**

Fone Bone never even hesitated, as he, Inuyasha, and the two stupid rat creatures tumbled into the void, he pulled out a silver skull that was dangling from the keychain attached to his Keyblade. He merged the skull with the blade.

"_Chainwielder's_ _Keyblade_!" he cried out. A new silver Keyblade with a silver hilt and chains wrapped around the blade appeared in his hand. He pointed it upwards, and silver chains shot out up and over the cliff edge. They snagged on something, and Fone stopped falling. Three more chains shot out and turned downward, racing they caught Inuyasha and each of the Rat Creatures.

"_Oh thank you for saving us Small Mammal,_" One said. "_We are truly and gratefully sorry that we tried to bake you into a quiche."_

_"Yes,_" the other one chimed it. _"Truly and gratefully sorry_."

"Shaddup you two," Inuyasha snapped. "What'd you even save them for?"

Fone shrugged. "They could be useful…maybe they could help us sneak into the castle up there."

"_Yes, yes small mammal, we shall help you"_

"I said shuddup!" Inuyasha crowed.

"Hey, you guys need any help down there?" T.K. called from the cliff edge.

"Don't mind us," Fone called back. "We're just hanging around."

"I'll send Pegasusmon down to help you up. Digi-armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon!"

A golden armored flying horse with Patamon's ears and stars on the underside of his wings flew down into the ravine and started collecting the quartet.

**XXX**

**Interspace**

"Well," Baloo said looking at the clock on the plane's dashboard. "We're halfway to Crescent City, and still no sign of Flint. Looks like Big Daddy's going to get his gummy after all."

"Then my lord Sesshoumaru has wasted this trip!" Jaken spat angrily.

At that moment a large ship that looked remarkably like an old-fashioned galleon appeared next to the _Sea Duck_, it was waving bizarre version of a pirate flag.

"Oh baby," Baloo said. "Looks like I spoke to soon. Should I let them board?"

He directed this last question to Sesshoumaru, whom had entered the cabin just seconds after the ship had appeared.

"Would you normally?" He replied.

"Well…no," Baloo replied.

"Then no," He said, examining the ship with mild interest. "Do as you normally would, act as you normally act. Any deviation from your usual patterns might make him suspicious."

"You got it Show-me baby," Baloo said. "Yo, Toad-boy. Take Rin to the back and buckle up. This ride is about to get a little bumpy."

Rin nodded obediently, and she and Jaken left the cabin.

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as Baloo began to steer the plane away from the Galleon. He was now certain he had made the right choice with Baloo.

**XXX**

**Disney Castle**

Tintar scowled as he sat on the doctor's table in the castle infirmary. A large thermometer had been placed in his mouth. He glared at the small anthropomorphic duck that kept probing and prodding him.

"Are you done yet?" He demanded.

"Vat?" Ludwig asked looking up from his chart. "Oh yes, I suppose. I've never seen a gargoyle before, so honestly, I have no idea if you are healthy or not."

Tintar groaned in annoyance, setting down the thermometer and hopping off the table.

"I hope zat you understand zat zees is just normal procedure," Ludwig said apologetically. "We don't wish to risk our general population vith alien pathogens."

"Gargoyles don't carry pathogens," Tintar said. "Stone sleep kills all bacteria, and most viruses."

"Zen vy did you…ahem…lose your lunch in ze courtyard ven you voke up?" Von Drake asked.

"Too much stone sleep," Tintar said shaking his head. "I'm beginning to think that gargoyles were not meant to world hop."

Von Drake smirked. "Zat is an understatement. But you are still Key Bearer, and ze normal rules of inter-world travel do not apply to you."

"Really?" Tintar asked curiously, but before he could field his next question Darkwing and Susan entered the infirmary.

"T.T.!" Darkwing crowed. "You're awake! Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Disney Kingdom! Be it ever so humble there's no place like home."

"This is an amazing place," Susan said. "It brings up so many memories of Narnia…I just love it here."

Darkwing beamed.

"Vell," Ludwig Von Drake said. "Since ve are all together again, ze queen vishes to see you."

"The queen!" Darkwing gasped taking off his hat and clutching it to his chest.

"I would be honored," Tintar said to Ludwig.

Ludwig gestured for the trio to follow him. Tintar quietly observed the paintings on the walls as they passed through the halls leading to the great hall. They did not show past monarchs as he had expected, but instead what looked like black and white photographs of various places in Disney Kingdom. A steamship with an anthropomorphic mouse was on many of them.

"Where are your paintings of previous kings?" Tintar asked DW.

Darkwing blinked in surprise.

"King Mickey is our first King," Darkwing whispered. "Unless you count King Pete, who ruled by force. King Mickey overthrew him and the people elected him king. He has been the ruler here in Disney Kingdom for a very long time. Various presidents and prime ministers, and even under-kings have reported to King Mickey, but he's the only real king we have, and barring an unnatural death, the only king we will ever have."

Tintar and Susan exchanged a look of surprise. Darkwing had said this as naturally as if he had said "the sun will rise tomorrow".

A broomstick with arms walked down the hall carrying two buckets. It casually skirted aside to avoid the two ducks, the human and the gargoyle.

"King Mickey trained under Retlaw Yen Sid," Ludwig said gesturing to a painting of the same anthropomorphic mouse (now in color) wearing a blue sorcerer's cap. "The brooms you see in ze palace were enchanted by him to clean up. It's a spell that he's quite proud of and von zat vas hard for him to master."

"Who is Retlaw Yen Sid?" Tintar asked. Ludwig froze and stiffened.

"Yen Sid is ze oldest and most powerful being in our continuum. He witnessed the birth of every world within our cluster of the Wood."

"Oh," Tintar said quietly. He made a mental note to meet this Yen Sid at some point.

"Our Vorld originally had no color," Ludwig said, casually continuing his lecture. "Mickey brought it vith him ven he returned from training vith Yen Sid. Mickey zen trained his friend Donald in zee mystical arts. Donald now serves as Mickey's court magician. Ze king's other best friend Sir Goofy became ze captain of ze guard."

"They're both off world searching for the king," Darkwing supplied. "They were part of the first wave of searchers, I was called in later."

Ludwig nodded. "Yen Sid, Mickey, and Donald found and activated ze Cornerstone of Light. A magical stone that prevents evil forces from entering our vorld. Including ze Heartless."

Ludwig opened the doors to the great hall. At the far end a female anthropomorphic mouse sat on her throne. She was attended by her lady-in-waiting, a female anthropomorphic duck.

"The Cornerstone isn't 100% effective," Queen Minnie said bitterly. She stood up and approached the quartet. "We recently learned that Naraku has been clouding himself with a holy aura which fools the Cornerstone and allows him to pass into the palace. We're afraid he might be able to cloak the Heartless in the same way and launch an attack."

"I have told you you're highness," Ludwig said. "If he could, he vould have by now."

"I suppose so," Minnie said. "But I'll feel more comfortable once Tintar seals our world."

"Naraku has been coming through the gate?" Tintar inquired.

"No," Minnie said shaking her head. "The Cornerstone senses the intent of the one dialing on the other end, and if it's malicious then it locks them out. He's been using the corridors of darkness, the shadows of nothingness that exist between worlds. It's the most dangerous form of inter-world transit, as that's also how the Heartless travel."

"I see," Tintar said.

A pager on Ludwig's belt buzzed.

"If you vill excuse me for a moment my queen," he said bowing to Minnie and leaving the room.

"So," Minnie said looking up at Tintar. "You are a Key Bearer."

Tintar nodded to the mouse, "As is your husband, I understand."

She smiled halfheartedly.

"You miss him don't you?" Tintar asked.

She nodded quietly.

"I just don't understand why he would go off on his own like that without telling me…it's just not like him."

"He probably thought that he was protecting you," Susan said sympathetically. "I knew a valiant mouse like that once."

Minnie nodded again.

"Don't you worry your majesty," Darkwing said. "If anyone can find the king, it's the three of us. Why, I don't think that there's anything we can't handle."

At that moment Ludwig's voice came on over an intercom system. "Would Qveen Minnie, Tintar ze Gargoyle, Qveen Susan ze Human, and Darkving Duck please report to ze Gummi Gate immediately."

There was a distinct sense of urgency in Ludwig's voice.

**XXX**

**Interspace**

"You foolish bear!" Jaken snapped at Baloo. "You've lost them! How is lord Sesshoumaru supposed to defeat this 'Flint' if Flint can't find you?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the cargo hold?" Baloo said in mild annoyance.

"I did!" Jaken said indignantly. "Until I saw the ship chasing us shrink into a little dot and disappear while we were outmaneuvering it."

"Trust me," Baloo said shaking his head. "We haven't seen the last of—Whoa, hold on tight guys!"

As Baloo had been speaking, Captain Flint's ship had appeared out of nowhere, and Baloo had been forced to pull up so sharply, that it knocked Jaken back through the door and into the cargo hold. Rin had wisely remained buckled seated; Jaken was thrown to the back of the plane.

Even Sesshoumaru had to steady himself after the sharp upward turn, he didn't tumble back like Jaken had, but he did have to grip the seat he was standing behind to keep from falling over. Baloo missed scraping the ship by inches.

"Told ya!" Baloo shouted back a Jaken, who was crawling back to the cockpit as the inertial dampeners reset the gravity on board the _Sea Duck. _Sesshoumaru was even more pleased by his choice in Baloo. The bear was crude and unrefined, but his boasts were not idle, a pilot with less proficiency would have crashed into Flint's ship killing Rin and Jaken, and mildly injuring himself.

"Impossible," Jaken gasped as he reentered the cockpit. "How could he have gotten ahead of us?"

"I'd really like to know that myself," Baloo said. "Then maybe I wouldn't keep losing my cargo."

"When I kill Flint," Sesshoumaru said confidently, "I will acquire this secret of his, and you shall have your answer."

"I bet you will too," Baloo said looking at the dog demon with a mix a fear and admiration.

**XXX**

**Disney Kingdom**

"A computer virus," Ludwig said. "A nasty one zat infected ze Gummi Gate's control crystals. Off-Vorlders can dial in, but ve can't dial out."

"A what kind of virus?" Tintar whispered to Susan, shrugged and looked back at Tintar. She had no idea what they were talking about either.

"Simply put," Darkwing scowled. "We're stuck in Disney Kingdom…Aren't we?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Vell, yes and no. Yes, you can't leave by Gummi Gate…it vill take me veeks to purge ze system and repair ze damaged crystals. But…"

"There are other means of Inter-World Travel," Minnie put in.

"Exact-i-cally," Ludwig said. "They could Travel through ze Vood Betveen Vorlds."

"Not exactly safe," Minnie said.

"Zen they can take a Gummi Ship," Ludwig said.

"That seems best," Minnie said. "But where did this virus even come from?"

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "It vas sent as a compressed data burst ven Darkving dialed in…ze virus piggybacked on Tintar, Darkving, and Susan's arrival. Ve vere lucky to catch it ven ve did. Ze virus vas designed to unfold and destroy all of our computer systems. Ve caught and isolated it early enough zat it only got ze gate systems."

"This is my fault," Darkwing said wringing his hat. "I wanted to bring Su and TT to the real Disney Kingdom after seeing the Negaverse…I should have realized that they let us escape to send this virus."

"Darkwing you have nothing to apologize for," Minnie said reassuringly. "You couldn't have known that this was their plan.'

"Ze Negaverse?" Ludwig wondered aloud. "The Negaverse Dr. Frankandollie accidently created?"

"Queen Minnie is correct Darkwing," Tintar said. "We cannot change what happened, we must move forward. Queen Minnie, please tell us about these Gummi Ships."

"As you know," Minnie said leading them towards the castle hangers. "There are multiple paths to other worlds. The Wood Between Worlds is the best way, or it was until Heartless started wandering wantonly through there. Then there are the Gummi Gates, which are nearly as good as the Wood, but the Gates are artificial, and the Wood is natural."

"There's a cost," Tintar guessed. "To using the gates."

"Yes," Minnie said. "The gates drain magical energy from the area that they are activated in. In most worlds the cost isn't that great, but in some worlds…it can be devastating to use the gate even once. That's why most Gummi Gates are placed near a potent magical source in each world."

Tintar nodded. The Gate in Agrabah was within seven miles of the Cave of Wonders, an excellent source of magical energy.

"Gummi Ships are the most eco-friendly form of artificial inter-world travel," Minnie said. "But they are also the least efficient."

"Typical," Darkwing said.

"How do they work?" Tintar said.

"They involve traveling through Inter-Space," Minnie said. "And it can take days to world hop this way, but it will be faster than waiting for Ludwig to fix the Gate."

"Especially if we leave right away," Tintar said as they stepped into a room that looked like an oversized parking garage. Tintar noticed four multicolored spaceship-looking vehicles parked next to each other, their names printed on the side; _The Lollipop, The Rescue Ranger, The Steamboat Willie, _and _The Neuschwanstein._"

"I know a pretty good pilot," Darkwing said. "I bet he could fly one of these."

"No," Minnie said. "Our Gummi Ships are flown by specially certified pilots. You'll be taking the _Rescue Ranger_."

Darkwing dropped slightly but followed Queen Minnie as they climbed aboard the Ship. Tintar looked around. The ship wasn't large; it was one main room with two tanks on either side. (Tintar guess that these contained the engines, as one had a panel removed and the interior looked similar to the clan's lorry back home) A ladder on the aft side of the ship had a sign taped to the wall next to it, the sign had an arrow pointing up, and the word _cockpit_ scrawled on it.

Tintar started toward the cockpit when a small voice stopped him.

"Hey!" the voice squeaked.

"Yeah!" A second voice crowed. "Watch where you're going you big lug!"

Tintar glanced down in surprise and saw two chipmunks standing at his feet, their arms crossed. One wore a Hawaiian shirt, the other a windbreaker and fedora. Even Darkwing blanched, clearly, even in Disney Kingdom, Talking Chipmunks were not the norm.

"Those are Chip and Dale," Minnie said introducing them. "The ship's pilots."

"Please don't call us 'those' your majesty," Said the one in the fedora, looking slightly insulted. Tintar wasn't exactly sure which was which.

"Awww," Susan cooed. "They're adorable."

The chipmunks gave her a dirty look, which she ignored.

"And this is Gadget Hackwrench," Minnie said reaching into the open panel and pulling out…a mouse. She was 1/20th the size of the Queen and once again even Darkwing blanched in surprise. She had long blond wore a mechanic's jumpsuit.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said. "I'm Gadget…oh wait, you already know that…golly, what comes next?"

Minnie smiled and set the smaller mouse on the floor next to Chip and Dale.

"And I'm Monterey Jack," A thick Aussie brogue crowed from atop the other engine. "Captain of this here vessel. If there's any kind of trouble you can count on the crew of the _Rescue Ranger_ to help you out."

Tintar blinked. It was another miniscule mouse, bigger than Gadget, Chip, and Dale, but still much smaller than Minnie. He wore a blue sweatshirt, with a long duster over it, and he had a pair of goggles on his head. Like most Disney Kingdom male inhabitants he wore no pants. A small blue-green fly rested on his shoulder.

"And this here's Zipper," Monty said patting the fly. "So don't get any ideas about swatting, he's part of the crew too."

"Wouldn't dream of it captain." Tintar said.

"I have to be going now," Minnie said. "Godspeed."

"All right lads and ladies," Monterey said. "Where to?"

"Traverse Town?" Tintar asked looking at Susan and Darkwing for confirmation. They nodded in agreement.

"All right then," Monty said as Gadget kicked the engine with open panel. The panel slammed shut. Chip and Dale scrambled up the ladder and into the cockpit.

"_Rescue Ranger _Away!" the crew crowed.

**XXX**

**Interspace**

Just out of the Cornerstone of Light's sphere of protection, the pirate ship _The Jolly Roger_ rested. Her captain pulled out his telescope and observed _The Rescue Ranger_ take off and leave Disney Kingdom.

"Avast me hearties," Captain Hook crowed. "The gargoyle is taking flight!"


End file.
